Rouge River
by Loony Black
Summary: O amor nos leva a caminhos inesperados. Nos puxa em direção ao desconhecido como um rio que não se sabe onde termina — nos envolve e nos deixa sem opção. Pois, queira você ou não, a correnteza sempre te arrasta. [Femslash! PP&HG] [EPÍLOGO ON!]
1. Destino e Opção

... Hello, darlings! Voltei à ativa depois de um longo tempo parada. Apresento-lhes uma fic que escrevi para o III Challenge Femmeslash do fórum do 3V, mas que por motivos diversos não participou da competição. Receio que seja a maior fic que já escrevi e – pasmem – escrevi ela toda no papel, para depois digitalizar. Meus dedos ainda doem, só de lembrar disso, rss.

**Pequena N/A:** Essa fic era para ser tipo "super romântica", mas devo ter um bloqueio sério com romantismo porque não foi o que saiu, rss. Essa fic não é só sobre amor: é sobre _guerra e amor_, antes de tudo. Acredito que seja Geral/Romance porque envolve drama, humor, angst... várias coisas, enfim. E quem quiser ver a capinha tosca que eu fiz, o meu perfil tem o link. o/

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu _não_ apóio totalmente Pansy/Hermione. É um casal 100 impossível, que nunca será cannon, mas que eu gosto. Fazer o quê? ô.o/ Se você não gosta, pula fora, honey! o/

**Avisos:** Tem femmeslash, sabe?... Amor entre garotas. Se você não gosta, azar o seu, pode ir embora. Pansy/Hermione, um shipper simplesmente bom demais para ser verdade, mas muito apreciado por mim. :D Mas não tem NC-17, ou cenas de sexo... sou uma negação para isso. Só tem insinuação, mas nada muito pesado. Ah, e eu me esqueci de dizer quando publiquei, essa fic foi escrita bem antes de Deathly Hallows, então não tem spoilers e provavelmente, nada a ver com o livro 7. ;)

A fic se passa (seguindo a linha do tempo da J.K. Rowling) entre o verão de 1996 e o de 1997 – o que era para ser o último ano escolar das duas. Está completa mas não coloquei tudo de uma vez; mas não vou demorar pra botar o resto. Enfim, notas à parte, enjoy it e mande _reviews_!

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. São todos da J.K. Rowling, que enriqueceu e fez a vida com eles. Estou apenas brincando um pouquinho.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Destino e Opção **

_Não, eu nunca fui romântica. Não posso dizer que pensava com a maior frieza do mundo sobre o amor, mesmo porque... Nunca dediquei muito de meu tempo pensando nele. Eu sempre estive certa de que o romantismo não leva a lugar algum. Mas o amor, esse sim... Levou-me a um caminho que eu jamais imaginei. _

_É uma grande coisa para quem não ligava muito para o amor - mas para quê eu ligaria? Sonserinos não ficam se derretendo pelos corredores ou perdendo noites de sono por causa disso; até mesmo o amor nós encaramos com elegância e um pouco de indiferença. Claro que eu poderia contar minha história rapidamente, mas a graça está nas pequenas coisas... Minha avó dizia que o diabo mora nos detalhes. Eu demorei muito tempo para perceber o quão certa ela estava. _

_Eu nunca liguei muito para o amor até ela aparecer na minha vida. Ou fui eu que apareci na dela...? Não sei, não tenho certeza. E aparecer é uma expressão errada, porque eu já a conhecia - ou assim achava. O fato é que as coisas mudaram quando, de um jeito inevitável, eu precisei dela e ela precisou de mim. Nós nos reencontramos por destino e nos unimos por egoísmo. Mas por que permanecemos unidas? Porque esse foi o caminho pelo qual o amor nos levou._

ooo

Hermione balançou a cabeça, completamente atordoada. Por um momento seus pensamentos se paralisaram, até seu coração acelerar incontrolavelmente quando ela voltou a si. Desconhecia o lugar onde estava; sabia apenas que era um cômodo pequeno, com pouca iluminação e sem janelas. Examinou o local lentamente: havia um colchão fino, sobre o qual estava folgadamente sentada, uma cadeira velha, paredes que pareciam forradas com papel de parede sujo e a única luz vinha de um objeto em cima de uma escrivaninha, obviamente enfeitiçado.

Um enjôo lhe subiu quando ela reparou que, ao lado da escrivaninha, havia alguém de pé, batendo as unhas sobre o móvel empoeirado quase casualmente. A garota tentou respirar fundo e colocar a cabeça no lugar, observando a figura oculta na penumbra. Tinha um tamanho mediano, talvez um pouco mais de sua própria altura, e estava mergulhada em silêncio.

- Não pense que isso é muito legal para mim. - Pela voz, era obviamente outra garota, e pelo tom, não muito mais feliz do que a própria Hermione estava naquele momento. - Estou tão contente quanto você.

_Respire fundo e acalme-se,_ a morena pensou, fechando os olhos brevemente. Reconhecia aquela voz, embora não soubesse dizer de onde, mas sabia que estava com muito menos opções do que gostaria. Fosse quem fosse, ela estava à mercê de alguém - e considerando toda a situação, não parecia ser alguém muito confiável.

Sabia que não devia ter ouvido Ron. A idéia de ir até o Três Vassouras ter um "último dia de felicidade", segundo o mesmo, era terrivelmente estúpida... E ótima, visto o que estava por vir. Já não bastava o casamento de Fleur e Bill ter dado certo? Não bastava ter sido uma festa ótima e sem nenhum contratempo? Não, para Ron não bastava... Ele _tinha_ de sugerir a maldita saída, e tinha que convencer Harry e Hermione. E eles _tinham_ que se divertir e beber de tudo o que não fosse alcoólico demais, não é?

O problema era que a bebida desceu rápido demais - ou talvez eles estivessem lá há muito tempo, ela não saberia dizer - e ela teve de ir ao banheiro. Ora, o que diabos ela devia fazer, convidar Harry a ir com ela? Hermione apenas se levantou e entrou no banheiro, mas não teve tempo de fechar a porta; fora estuporada antes disso. E simplesmente acordara ali.

Idéia estúpida, imbecil e desnecessária, com certeza. Num momento, ela estava tendo um dia ótimo, e no outro... Estava trancada num quarto, se sentindo fraca como se não comesse há dias, de frente com alguém nada amigável.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando... - A voz fria voltou a soar no aposento. - "Ah, meu Deus, uma Comensal cruel e insana me seqüestrou, e agora eu estou ferrada sem meu amado pobretão e meu amigo Cicatriz". - A mulher debochou, gesticulando levemente, enquanto a boca de Hermione se abria lentamente. - Bom, vou dizer uma coisa...

Ela andou alguns passos e sentou-se na cadeira, que pareceu agüentá-la só por mágica, e cruzou os braços e pernas. Sua voz, dessa vez, pareceu muito mais séria.

- Você foi, sim, seqüestrada por uma Comensal, mas eu não sou insana e cruel. E você está totalmente ferrada, Granger.

A morena engoliu em seco. Seus pensamentos voaram em todas as direções, fazendo um turbilhão de emoções lhe atravessarem. Era um quarto escuro e ela estava com uma capa negra, mas Hermione teve quase certeza de quem era ao ouvir os apelidos maldosos de Harry e Ron.

- Parkinson... - Ela murmurou com uma voz rouca, antes que pudesse conter a língua na boca. A mulher começou a balançar o pé no ar sem emitir nenhum ruído. Elas passaram minutos a fio, longos e terríveis minutos a fio em silêncio. Hermione piscava debilmente, sem sequer saber se a mulher estava olhando para ela ou não, e lutava contra o impulso de desabar no colchão e dormir.

- Você teria sorte se _eu_ fosse te torturar, sangue-ruim. - Ela levantou e abriu a porta com um feitiço não-falado, e Hermione distinguiu pontas louras de cabelo escapando pelos lados do capuz da capa. - Mas parece que a sorte te odeia.

A porta bateu, trancada por outro feitiço, e a garota ficou sozinha no cômodo. Hermione deitou e, a muito contragosto, chorou.

Pansy se abaixou, os lábios frouxos e a mente distante dali, e passou pelo buraco pequeno que havia na parede. Caiu em outra sala, um pouco maior e mais iluminada, que tinha pessoas vestidas exatamente como ela; algumas andavam com ansiedade, outras estavam simplesmente abaixadas. Ela andou até a pessoa mais alta da sala, que estava de pé, encostada em uma parede.

- Ela acordou. - Ela murmurou. - Mas acho melhor alimentá-la antes, ou ela não vai durar nem um dia.

O Comensal apenas virou a cabeça para ela e respondeu, desdenhosamente:

- O especialista aqui sou eu, menina. - Ele tirou a varinha de dentro de uma manga e desaparatou, agitando ainda mais os poucos que sobraram ali. Alguém se aproximou com intenção de conversar, mas ela não deu bola; apenas se afastou e também se sentou ao lado de outros três.

Não queria conversar com absolutamente ninguém, porque estava num estado em que não mediria suas palavras - e a única pessoa com quem poderia falar sem medir não estava ali. Ela não sabia onde ele estava, não sabia o que estava fazendo e sequer sabia se voltaria a vê-lo. Se Pansy fosse falar, diria que odiava aquela situação e tudo o que provinha dela; odiava o fato de não ver Draco há mais de uma semana, de saber que Narcissa estava se desesperando com a impossibilidade de ajudar seu filho, de ser obrigada a escolher um lado puramente por medo e, além de tudo, seguir um velho bruxo doentio e obcecado em dominar o mundo.

Era (ou deveria ser) nova demais para ter de escolher. Mas Draco também não era? E não era terrivelmente injusto que ele tivesse de pagar pelas escolhas erradas da sua família e pelo erro ridículo de seu pai? Definitivamente era, e ambos acabaram com marcas odiosas nos braços. Mas Pansy sempre soubera que o mundo não era justo.

Não que isso significasse desejo de seguir o Lord das Trevas - muito longe disso. Nem ela e nem seus pais o possuíam, já que, embora apoiassem a pureza de sangue, eram inteligentes o suficiente para não querer se associar a um lado ligeiramente "desequilibrado" da sociedade bruxa. Não querer a mistura dos mundos bruxo e trouxa era uma coisa; querer a aniquilação dos trouxas e sangues-ruins era outra bem diferente.

Mas o mundo nunca tinha sido justo, não é? E de repente Pansy se viu sendo chantageada pelo próprio Draco, que fora o infeliz incumbido de levar aquela mensagem a ela. Nada sutilmente, o mais alto escalão dos Comensais deixou bem claro que ela deveria colaborar com eles, se quisesse preservar sua família e sua própria saúde. _Se você quiser ir por bem, bem_, ainda se lembrava exatamente do que seu amigo dissera, _se você quiser ir por mal, bem também. Só não garantimos o seu estado na devolução._

Sentada, ela riu sozinha, muito azeda. Devia estar muito feliz em entregar a sangue-ruim Granger a eles, não devia? Devia querer assistir de camarote sua tortura, aliás... Há coisa de meses atrás, ela faria qualquer coisa para ter o privilégio de ver um Crucio bem mirado naquela "vaca grifinória". Mas agora, um ato simples como estuporá-la no banheiro feminino (num golpe de sorte extrema) e vigiá-la até que acordasse era muito desagradável.

- Quanto tempo será que vão nos deixar aqui? - O homem que estava sentado ao lado dela indagou, baixinho. Ela deu de ombros, indiferente. Podia sentir ele a fitando por baixo do capuz negro, mas não ligou. - Desde que saiamos vivos, já está bom. - Ele completou, meio para si mesmo, e voltou a ficar em silêncio.

_Bom? Bom? Que tipo de coisa o faz crer que sair daqui seja muito bom?_ Ela pensou, sarcasticamente. _Ele não vê que ninguém que está aqui vai sair igual ao que era quando entrou._

Havia sido deprimente ter de vigiar Granger inconsciente, e ainda ter que relançar o feitiço várias vezes. Tinha sido orientada a não deixá-la acordar até segunda ordem, o que resultou em três dias exaustivos sem dormir e comendo mal, apenas olhando a garota jogada sobre o colchão. Guardava para si mesma o segredo de ter previamente escolhido um quarto com colchão, para supostamente poder descansar... Mas ela não sabia que não poderia dormir. Às vezes, até queria tirar Hermione dali e se deitar, mas - e era aí que se encontrava seu segredo - ela havia ficado com pena da morena.

Ainda relutava diante daquela idéia. Pena, que droga de pena deveria sentir de uma maldita mestiça que, ao contrário dela, escolhera de plena vontade de que lado ficar? Pansy tentava se convencer de que Hermione havia pedido por aquilo, ficando descaradamente ao lado de Potter, se aliando a Dumbledore, e tomando cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Era uma idiota, uma idiota.

Mas Pansy ainda duvidava que, em vida, Dumbledore teria sido capaz de chantageá-la para se juntar a ele.

ooo

Não podia ter clima pior. Se fosse um silêncio devastador, ainda estaria bom; mas havia os soluços de Ron, audíveis demais para permitir isso. Harry estava ao lado dele, os olhos inchados mas secos, assim como Ginny, que abraçava o irmão pelo outro lado.

- Vocês estão agindo como se ela estivesse morta. - A voz anasalada de Tonks soou estupidamente. - E ninguém realmente sabe o que aconteceu. - Molly suspirou e continuou de pé, ao lado da auror sentada.

- Nós não temos muitas opções, não é? - Seus olhos se marejaram por um momento, até ela apertar os lábios e reprimir o choro. - Já tentamos todos os feitiços de localização que existem, já avisamos a Ordem, notificamos o Ministério...

- Grande merda, o Ministério! - Ginny exclamou, revoltada. - Quanta coisa o Ministério fez por nós até agora? Quanta coisa o Ministério _fez_ até agora, mãe? Eles parecem mais preocupados em apagar o fogo que a imprensa faz do que salvar as pessoas que realmente correm perigo! Nem mesmo conseguem manter os prisioneiros em Azkaban!

- Ginny, controle a boca, eu ainda sou sua mãe. - Molly retrucou, já corando. - Sei que o que está acontecendo é difícil, mas nós simplesmente não temos mais o que fazer! Se você tem alguma sugestão que nós ainda não tentamos, vamos, pode dizer. - Os olhos da caçula se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Eu não tenho sugestão nenhuma, _mamãe_, porque eu não fui formada para ter! Não é minha obrigação saber o que fazer; e nem a sua, já que nós não somos aurores e não temos nenhum direito de meter o nariz nisso. Mas me dá raiva saber que tudo o que podemos fazer é tentar pressionar aqueles burgueses inúteis do Ministério pra ver se, uma vez na vida, eles se importam!

- Eu não discordo de você, Ginny, mas os aurores se importam de verdade. - Seu pai lhe cortou, passando a mão pela cabeça. Já tinha feito tudo o que podia; não adiantava ficar alimentando discussões. - Eles certamente estão tentando descobrir onde Hermione está. Só nos resta esperar.

Ginny e Molly suspiraram ao mesmo tempo, irritadas, e eles então mergulharam no quase-silêncio mais uma vez. Harry, o único presente em condições de falar que não havia dito nada, fechou os olhos sem saber se queria rever ou apagar as últimas cenas daquela noite marcada. Marcada para quê? Ele ainda não tinha descoberto. Estava supostamente marcada para ser a última noite feliz dos três - e que infeliz coincidência! - talvez fosse mesmo.

Eles estavam rindo, não por causa do pouco álcool que consumiram, mas porque estavam simplesmente... Felizes. Estavam lembrando da careta que Ginny fez ao colocar o vestido amarelo de dama de honra - que, segundo ela, a deixava parecendo um canário com a cabeça em chamas - e que parcialmente manteve durante todo o casamento. Ela só se aquietou quando pôde dar uma escapada e trocar de roupa; e mais engraçada que a careta dela, só a cara que Fleur fez ao vê-la sem o vestido amarelo.

Foi no meio disso que Hermione se levantou para ir ao banheiro, sem saber que uma Pansy transfigurada havia aguardado a noite inteira por aquilo e a estava esperando atrás da porta. Ela não sabia, Harry não sabia e Ron não sabia... E ele daria tudo para saber.

Parecia uma coisa tão simples. Ele só queria ter conhecimento que alguém estava lá... Se ele soubesse, tudo poderia ter sido tão diferente! Ron não conseguia parar de chorar, sua mente só pensava que ele jamais teria proposto aquela saída. O casamento de seu irmão havia ocorrido na noite anterior, mas ele teve a esplêndida idéia de fechar o final de semana com chave de ouro. A culpa era dele.

Por culpa dele, Hermione estava só Deus sabia aonde, talvez passando por coisas que nem Deus quereria saber. E ela estava tão linda, corada e risonha, imitando o bico de Fleur para o outro vestido de Ginny... Foi quando ela levantou e apontou para o banheiro, sem dizer nada. Ele não se virou para vê-la entrar, sem saber para o quê Hermione caminhava. Talvez se ele tivesse sugerido qualquer outro lugar, em qualquer outro dia... Era apenas uma questão de escolha; da escolha que ele fez ao convidá-los e que ela fez ao aceitar. Ron não tinha a menor idéia do que mais poderia acontecer, mas a essencialidade da coisa o estava matando tão lentamente quanto uma sanguessuga: a idéia era dele, a insistência na idéia foi dele, e o que resultou da idéia era culpa dele.

Ron não conseguia, não podia e não queria parar de chorar. Apenas porque sabia que não tinha o que dizer.

ooo

Seu estômago roncava e ardia de fome, mas ela não tinha o que comer. Não tinha com quem reclamar, nem como se defender. O choro; o choro às vezes é uma válvula de escape: você mergulha nele, deixa que as lágrimas e os espasmos dominem seu corpo, e faz sua mente se entorpecer alguns minutos, só para depois ser obrigada a encarar a situação. Era como uma pedra caindo sobre as costas de Hermione, a realidade após o choro.

_Eu não vou falar nada_, foi seu pensamento imediato. Ela podia falar o que sabia e prejudicar Harry de um modo irremediável, ou podia agüentar o que quer que fosse, e ficar quieta. Morrer e viver poderiam, talvez, depender disso... Mas ela estava mais disposta a morrer com honra do que a viver como uma covarde. A morte foi para onde sua mente se voltou no mesmo instante.

Ela definitivamente não queria morrer. A garota se levantou com dificuldade e andou até a escrivaninha, tencionando abrir a única gaveta do móvel, mas parou com a mão estendida no ar. Aquele lugar parecia tão abandonado que não seria de se surpreender se houvesse um bicho-papão lá dentro; também não seria surpresa se tivessem colocado um lá. Ela estava desarmada, sem poder se defender, e soltá-lo provavelmente seria só o começo da sua tortura psicológica. Hermione mordeu o lábio, duvidosa, e desistiu.

Lentamente, começou a tatear as paredes, com um fiapo de esperança. Nem as paredes, nem o colchão, nem o chão e nem o teto guardavam nenhuma surpresa para ela, que apenas sentou e resolveu esperar para ver qual seria a próxima coisa que o destino iria aprontar. Sentada e quieta, seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo: Pansy Parkinson.

Obviamente a garota a estava esperando dentro do banheiro feminino, e a seqüestrara. Mas o que realmente surpreendia Hermione era o fato de que ela não se lembrava de ter visto Pansy manifestar apoio abertamente a Voldemort em nenhum momento - e pelo o que se lembrava, Pansy sequer havia compartilhado dos planos de Draco no sexto ano. Ela não parecia estar envolvida sob nenhum aspecto com os Comensais da Morte e, no entanto... De repente se tornara um deles. Talvez estivesse sob a Imperius, porém seu comportamento não era o de alguém enfeitiçado; ela parecia perfeitamente sã e normal, cinismo e frieza onde sempre estiveram. Exceto pela amargura.

Hermione tentou se colocar no lugar dela, e chegou a conclusão de que ela não estaria infeliz, se fosse Pansy. Aliás, estaria dando pulos de felicidade por ter conseguido capturar a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, a sabe-tudo infernizante, a sangue-ruim cheia de informações valiosas. Assistiria sua tortura de camarote. Todavia, "diversão" parecia ser a única palavra totalmente não vinculável a Pansy, o que fez Hermione suspeitar de que talvez, assim como Draco, ela estivesse sendo chantageada.

Sons do lado de fora cortaram sua linha de raciocínio bruscamente, e ela sentiu seu corpo se contrair de nervosismo. Passos, palavras indefiníveis, medo. Houve nova fuga em massa de Azkaban, pouco antes do casamento de Bill. Suas mãos se agarraram ao colchão, e ela desejou mais que tudo ter uma sensação de alívio nos minutos seguintes.

A porta se abriu com um estalo, e um Comensal alto passou por ela. Hermione pôde distinguir um sorriso diabólico sob a máscara que ele usava.

- E então, sangue-ruim? Vai ser do modo fácil ou do difícil? - Ele lhe perguntou cinicamente, já lhe apontando a varinha.

Ela trincou os dentes quando respondeu:

- Não vai ser de modo nenhum. - Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. - Babaca. - Hermione completou, com gosto.

Alívio foi uma coisa que não passou nem perto dela nos dias que se seguiram.

ooo

Caos. Não, não... Desgraça. Não, pensando bem, caos estava melhor, caos combinava mais com o estado em que sua casa estava. Pansy foi caminhando pelo hall de entrada devagar, com medo do que mais poderia ver pela frente. As cadeiras delicadas estavam espalhadas e quebradas, todos os quadros jaziam no chão...

Seu corpo parecia se entorpecer à medida que ela ia avançando. A sala de estar estava quase inteira, exceto por alguns buracos nas paredes e o sofá tombado para trás; a mesa da sala de jantar, cujo tampo era de vidro, estava chamuscada e obviamente, sem o tampo. Depois do choque inicial, a loira disparou para as escadas brancas, indo diretamente para o quarto de seus pais.

Estava vazio. As paredes desgastadas, como se tivessem recebido todo tipo de feitiço, e a cama desarrumada não lhe pareciam um bom sinal. Mas foi ao virar e olhar a parede que Pansy sentiu todo o seu sangue descer para os pés.

Um dia, o que fora uma linda penteadeira com um espelho enorme era agora um amontoado de madeiras. O espelho havia se multiplicado em centenas de cacos, grandes e pequenos, arrepiantes como um grito de dor. Porque os cacos, a parede e a madeira estavam banhados de sangue.

Pansy fechou os olhos com força um momento. Ofegou sem perceber uma vez, depois outra, e outra, até sua respiração se tornar um choro convulsivo - que ela não queria que acontecesse, mas que, mais uma vez, estava fora de seu controle. Tudo o que idealizara para o momento de retorno à sua casa depois de passar quase duas semanas como "hóspede" dos Comensais de repente se tornara uma ilusão.

_Eles disseram que era só eu_, ela pensou, cheia de ira. _Que só cabia a mim salvá-los_. Mas era óbvio que era mentira; era óbvio que foram exigir algo a seus pais que não obtiveram. Nenhum auror ou encarregado do Ministério da Magia faria aquilo - revirar a casa talvez sim, mas não o sangue. Não sem querer saber onde ela estava.

A loira sabia que já não adiantaria procurá-los no seu quarto, ou nas outras dependências da casa, pois eles simplesmente não estariam lá. Primeiro fora Draco, depois ela mesma, e agora seus pais se sujeitaram ao fanatismo absurdo dos Comensais da Morte. Estupidez principalmente deles, que arriscavam seus pescoços sem perceber que seu Mestre os descartaria, a todos, em um piscar de olhos.

Pansy chorou até perder a noção do tempo. Queria estar tomada de ira, queria voltar para o misterioso lugar onde a mantinham e matar quantos Comensais conseguisse... Mas ela estava apenas entorpecida. Gelada dos pés à cabeça, gelada por fora e por dentro, sem sequer conseguir pensar com coerência.

A única coisa da qual tinha consciência era a de que não era uma assassina. Arquitetara um plano para seqüestrar Hermione, a seguira e a havia entregado para sabe-se lá quem, mas nunca teria coragem de matá-la. Aliás, não sabia dela já fazia dias, mas permanecera confinada junto com outras pessoas na mesma situação que ela.

No meio de toda a confusão física e psíquica pela qual passava, sua Marca Negra ardeu terrivelmente e ela se viu obrigada a limpar as lágrimas e a aparatar indo diretamente para as pessoas que, de uma forma ou de outra, atingiram seus pais. Jogou o capuz sobre a cabeça e aparatou.

Pansy havia sido convocada para a mesma sala onde passara tanto tempo apenas esperando outras ordens. Corriam boatos de que a casa ficava ao sul da Inglaterra, e era ou um velho castelo abandonado, ou uma casa subterrânea. Não importava, nenhum deles sabia a localização exata. Um Comensal devidamente encapuzado a recebeu, atento aos olhares dos outros que permaneciam ali. Nenhuma magia os obrigava a ficar; a ameaça era uma forma de coação muito mais eficiente.

- Vá vê-la. Alimente-a e faça o que puder para ela resistir. Nós recomeçaremos amanhã. - Sem saber porquê, Pansy não quis fitá-lo quando sentiu um aperto no peito. Apenas deu meia-volta e andou em direção ao buraco que dava acesso ao quarto da garota com os ombros caídos e um peso enorme nas costas.

Destrancou a porta com um feitiço e passou por ela, a fechando novamente. Hermione estava de costas para a porta, deitada numa posição fetal, e Pansy suspirou e deu a volta no colchão, sem poder deixar de ficar surpresa com o que vira.

Hermione parecia ter emagrecido dez quilos, os ossos dos ombros e rosto marcados sob a pele. De olhos fechados até parecia morta, a pele pálida e fina reforçando a impressão de Pansy. Estava maculada por hematomas roxos e amarelados, e duas manchas de sangue seco provenientes de seu nariz indicavam que ela havia sofrido bastante.

A sonserina apertou uma mão contra a outra, sua cabeça doendo terrivelmente, sem saber por onde começar. Nunca fora excepcionalmente boa em feitiços de saúde, e naquele momento não lhe ocorria nada melhor do que deitar ao lado da grifinória e morrer junto com ela. Por fim, Pansy se sentou no espaço que sobrava no colchão e fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar dos melhores feitiços de cura que conhecia.

Uma exclamação e um movimento defensivo foram o sinal de que Hermione havia acordado. A garota se encolhera ainda mais, se é que era possível, para longe da figura coberta. Ela não tinha como saber quem era, coisa que Pansy percebeu rapidamente.

- Sou eu. - Ela disse, o mais suavemente que podia; o que, naquela hora, não era muito. A morena ofegou algumas vezes, sentindo uma explosão de dor pelo corpo tenso. Meneando a cabeça, Pansy ponderou o que seria pior: deixar Hermione achar que ela iria torturá-la, dizer seu nome ou mostrar seu rosto.

Tentando a primeira opção, ela tirou a varinha da capa apenas para ver a garota deitada cerrar os olhos e os punhos com força e se retesar ainda mais. Bufando, ela abaixou o capuz e disse:

- Olhe para mim. - Nada mudou. - Olhe para mim, Granger. - Ela continuava da mesma forma, e Pansy se impacientou. - Será que você não lembra que eu disse que eu não iria te torturar? Olhe para mim, Hermione!

Apesar de seu tom agressivo, a grifinória abriu os olhos lentamente e visualizou os cabelos louros e a expressão desgostosa de Pansy. Não mudou sua posição e continuou na defensiva, mas pareceu um pouco mais atenta... Um pouco mais sã. Pansy, com os olhos distantes, continuou friamente:

- Agora preste atenção, garota. Eu vou fazer um feitiço para te deixar mais relaxada, vai diminuir a sua dor no corpo. Suponho que esteja com dor nele, estou certa?

- Está. - Hermione respondeu, rouca, os olhos castanhos fixos na outra. - E em outros lugares também, acho que quebraram meu nariz. Mas qual é a graça em aliviar a minha dor, Parkinson?... Seus colegas se empenharam tanto em provocá-la. - Pansy abriu a boca ligeiramente, surpresa, e não segurou seu pensamento:

- Até quase morta você responde com petulância, sangue-ruim? - Ela quase riu, mas rir não parecia uma coisa viável pelos próximos duzentos anos, então apenas apontou a varinha para a morena devagar para lhe lançar o feitiço. - _Nervus Acquiescere_. - Com um aceno, Hermione pareceu desabar, cada músculo do seu corpo relaxando e se rendendo ao cansaço. Ela suspirou, piscando lentamente, com a sensação boa que lhe percorreu.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. - Ela murmurou, sem se mover.

- Me mandaram fazer isso. - A sonserina respondeu, secamente, e continuou tentando puxar pela memória bons feitiços. Lançou um _Tergeo_ para limpar o sangue da face da grifinória e um feitiço que sua mãe inventara para limpar alguém que não pode tomar banho, mas ainda não conseguia pensar em nada para consertar o nariz de sua refém.

- Episkey. - Hermione disse repentinamente. - Lance um Episkey no meu nariz. - Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, fazendo a outra rolar os olhos. - É só um feitiço de cura. - Ainda desconfiada, ela lançou o feitiço que fez o nariz de Hermione voltar imediatamente ao que era antes. - Eu estou com fome.

Pensando nas coisas mais energéticas que a grifinória poderia comer, Pansy conjurou uma tigela de mingau de aveia, que a outra comeu com avidez. Depois, macarrão com molho, carne, ovos, bacon e lingüiça formaram a primeira refeição da morena em mais de uma semana. Hermione comia quase como um animal, sentada ao lado de Pansy, que permanecia em silêncio.

Era surreal o que sua vida se tornara em cerca de meses. O som da respiração da garota ao seu lado e seus suspiros de satisfação pareciam debochar da dificuldade da loira em aceitar tudo o que estava acontecendo; um por um, os seus alicerces estavam desabando, puramente por culpa de alguém. E ela continuava seguindo as ordens desse alguém porque tinha uma maldita marca no seu maldito braço.

- Então quer dizer que você se juntou a eles, hein? - Hermione disse, de boca cheia. Queria descobrir por quê a outra estava ali, por quê tinha um semblante de extremo desgosto e por quê estava com cara de quem acabara de chorar. Como não podia fazer essas perguntas e obter respostas confiáveis, tentaria provocá-la até o limite, atiçá-la com perguntas inconvenientes. Se Pansy estava sendo ameaçada, era só uma questão de tempo fazê-la explodir - e então Hermione poderia conseguir sua liberdade. _Se eu viver até lá_, ela pensou.

- É o que parece. - Pansy replicou num resmungo, irritada por ter seus pensamentos interrompidos.

- Mas você não parece muito feliz. - A outra continuou, ainda mastigando a comida com prazer. - Não teve a recompensa que esperava por me capturar?

- Eu devia ter deixado você morrer, se você fosse calar a boca. - A loira replicou, sem tirar os olhos frios da parede. Hermione reprimiu uma risadinha amarga, já terminando o prato. Com certeza Pansy não tinha nem poder nem autorização para matá-la, ela não tinha com o que se preocupar.

- Você pode ser idiota, mas não é uma assassina. - Pansy finalmente a fitou, olhos estreitados, e a morena sustentou o olhar. - Eu sei e você sabe.

Repentinamente, a Comensal começou a rir abertamente, em gargalhadas. Desconcertada, Hermione desviou o olhar e, sem saber o que fazer, ficou em silêncio.

- A idiota aqui é você. - Pansy disse, em meio às risadas. - Tentando me provocar, me atazanar... Acha que sou burra, Granger? Acha que a sua inteligência de sabe-tudo vai te ajudar em alguma coisa agora?

- Não. Só acho que você parece muito infeliz. - A morena replicou baixinho, sem fazer efeito nenhum sobre a outra.

- Como se fosse da sua conta! Eu não tenho porquê estar infeliz, e você já vem deduzindo as coisas... Eu nem tenho mais _como_ ficar infeliz, então cala essa sua boca e agradeça por eu ter vindo te alimentar! - Pansy continuou, fora de controle. Seu olhar era quase um rosnado para a outra, uma declaração de guerra. - Quem está sem saída nenhuma aqui é você, Granger. Quem não tem pra onde correr é você. - Ela completou, já totalmente séria.

Respirando fundo, Hermione ergueu os olhos para ela e respondeu num tom simplista:

- Tem certeza, Parkinson? Sou que não tenho pra onde correr ou é _você_? - O lábio inferior de Pansy tremeu, e ela saiu praticamente correndo do quarto. Jamais iria dar a Hermione o gosto de vê-la chorar.

Apenas podia especular se vira ou pensara ver Pansy Parkinson a ponto de chorar. Hermione deduziu que talvez os Comensais da Morte tivessem feito com a ela a mesma coisa que fizeram com Draco Malfoy, já que a garota parecia dividida entre o que queria e o que devia fazer. _Ora, nada me faz pensar que ela não queira ser uma Comensal,_ ela pensou, _exceto pela cara de choro_.

O mais próximo que já vira Pansy chorar fora quando Draco ofendeu Bicuço e foi ferido; e ainda assim, ela parecia diferente. Agora, parecia se sentir enterrada num poço sem saída, entre o choque e o conformismo... E ainda assim, era a única chance de Hermione de sair do cativeiro. Mas a idéia de lidar com alguém psicologicamente instável era muito desagradável. Era ruim pensar que ela teria que tentar se virar do jeito que podia, e depender de uma Comensal da Morte transtornada. Era ruim pensar em jogar com Pansy até conseguir o que queria, e puxá-la até o seu limite.

Era ruim porque, por algum motivo misterioso, Hermione detestou ver os olhos inchados e os cílios molhados de Pansy.

ooo

_Quando eu virei uma chorona? _Pansy se perguntou, reprimindo o choro silenciosamente, no corredor estreito que separava o quarto de Hermione e a "sala comum", como era chamada, onde costumava ficar. Ela respirou fundo e tornou a se erguer, o rosto seco e o queixo apontado para frente. Atravessou o buraco que dava para a sala.

Parou num canto e permaneceu ali, fitando o chão. Ainda estava difícil acreditar em tudo aquilo, mas seu cérebro, inconscientemente, começava a arquitetar um plano para se vingar de Voldemort.

Apenas três dias depois ela se deu conta da chance que tinha em mãos: Hermione. A garota era tudo o que Pansy precisava naquele momento; ao mesmo tempo em que ela poderia ferrar os Comensais usando-a, a morena também poderia ser seu passaporte para o lado da Luz - e, em todo caso, garantia de sobrevivência.

Pansy às vezes aparatava para alguma cidade bruxa para ler um jornal; por mais que aquela guerra estúpida a desinteressasse, seria bom se manter informada. Todas as vezes, o fato de Hermione ter sido seqüestrada era uma notícia importante, mas, além dos eventuais desaparecimentos e mortes, nenhuma novidade diferente deixava Pansy alarmada.

Um dia, porém, ela pegou o jornal e viu algo na capa que fez um arrepio correr seu corpo: "Família Malfoy Desaparecida". _Por quê alguém se importaria com eles?_, fora o primeiro pensamento da loira, que estava assombrada. Rapidamente ela se deu conta de que os Malfoys ainda eram famosos no mundo bruxo, e que embora Lucius e Draco fossem Comensais da Morte, ninguém tinha certeza absoluta sobre Narcissa. Todavia, isso só agravava ainda mais as coisas, já que eles estavam desaparecidos a bem mais tempo do que o noticiado e agora seriam oficialmente procurados tanto pelos Comensais quanto pelo Ministério.

Não era nenhum consolo o ar de dúvida que o porta-voz do Ministério mantinha na foto: eles não sabiam se deviam procurar vítimas de Voldemort ou cúmplices. _Cúmplices! _Pansy pensou, irada. _Como se Draco tivesse muita vontade de lutar pelo Lord das Trevas!_

O que nem ela nem ninguém sabia é que quem mais estava investigando Lucius, Narcissa e seu filho eram Harry Potter e Ron Weasley.

ooo

Hermione pensou que iria se acostumar, conforme os dias iam passando. Mas a dor continuava intensa, os gritos continuavam altos... A única coisa que havia mudado era o temperamento de seus torturadores, que ficavam cada vez mais e mais irritados por ela não falar nada.

Por sorte, ela havia aprendido oclumência pouco antes de ser raptada; pouca coisa, mas o suficiente para barrar algumas tentativas de Comensais. Mas seu silêncio estava lhe custando um preço bem alto: estava há quase uma semana sem comer, e todos os machucados e escoriações que Pansy curara tinham retornado ao seu lugar. Além disso, estava com febre e sentia uma dor no seu estômago que jamais sentira antes; era quase como se ele estivesse se dissolvendo, constantemente e sem pausa.

Ela cogitou ter sido amaldiçoada, mas não conhecia em absoluto nenhuma maldição que fizesse aquele efeito – e, para piorar, estava morrendo de fome. _No fim ela estava certa_, Hermione pensou, desconsolada, _eu estou mesmo ferrada. Pensei que ela iria aparecer mais vezes... Como eu queria que ela viesse me dar comida._

A dor no seu estômago se intensificou e ela teve impulso de vomitar, mesmo sem nada no estômago; Hermione virou para o lado, a cabeça para fora do colchão, e sentiu algo quente subir garganta acima e invadir sua boca. Antes mesmo de cuspir, ela já sabia o que era... Nem precisou olhar a mancha vermelha no chão, o gosto metálico do sangue já estava na sua boca. Vomitou sangue mais algumas vezes, a dor sempre piorando, pelo o que foram minutos, horas ou talvez dias, ela não sabia dizer com certeza. Dormiu algumas vezes, acordou e chorou um pouco, já sem esperança nenhuma.

Do outro lado da porta, Pansy tentava desfazer os feitiços de proteção que havia no quarto. Era como atirar no escuro; ela apenas tentava os contra-feitiços que conhecia, sem saber se funcionava. Estava totalmente decidida a tirar Hermione dali; aquele seria seu trunfo com a turma do outro lado. Eles nunca poderiam recusar asilo, se pedisse, se ela fosse a responsável pelo retorno da garota.

Que se ferrassem os Comensais, que se ferrasse Voldemort! Ela já não tinha muitas chances de viver sendo Comensal - e o que teria a perder? Seus pais com certeza estavam mortos, ela já não tinha seus amigos por perto, o resto de sua família estava distante e não dava a mínima para ela. Pansy já não podia confiar em ninguém, muito menos no círculo de Voldermort - exceto em uma pessoa. E era nisso que ela iria apostar todas as suas fichas.

Ela abriu a porta a tempo de ver o pior acesso de Hermione, e sentiu o sangue sair de sua face no mesmo instante. Fechou a porta e se prostrou ao lado da grifinória, tentando raciocinar com calma. Já não era apenas sangue; parecia uma massa disforme, como uma geléia, e Pansy fechou os olhos com força um momento. _Merda._

A morena já não tinha força para se apoiar nos braços; estava jogada de bruços, apenas cuspindo o que lhe vinha. A dor se tornara tanta que ela estava delirando há algumas horas - podia jurar que vira Harry e Ginny se beijando, Snape sorrindo para ela, trepadeiras lhe envolverem como um cobertor. Sabia que eram delírios, mas não conseguia parar de visualizá-los... Era uma coisa bizarra atrás da outra, e a dor, a dor que quase a cegava. Agora, Pansy Parkinson parecia segurar sua cabeça entre os braços e passar as mãos nos seus cabelos devagar, murmurando que ela não podia morrer. Aquele delírio talvez ganhasse de todos.

O acesso passou, e a dor diminuiu bastante, fazendo Hermione suspirar profundamente. A loira apertou os lábios, agachada ao seu lado, as pontas do sapato tocando no sangue e os braços ainda sustentando a cabeça da sua refém.

- Você está melhor? - Pansy perguntou baixo. Será que a garota não podia arrumar uma hora melhor para morrer? Não ali, sob sua responsabilidade, não na sua frente... Não justamente quando ela iria tirá-la dali. Hermione voltou o rosto para cima, incrédula.

- É você? - Ela murmurou debilmente. - É você mesmo, Pansy? - A loira balançou a cabeça. - Você pode me curar? - A outra perguntou prontamente.

- Não. Sei que você foi amaldiçoada, mas não sei como reverter isso. Preciso tirar você daqui, você não pode morrer agora. - Hermione não fazia idéia de por que Pansy dissera aquilo, e nem se estava falando a verdade. Mas ela era a única forma de sair dali, então a morena tinha de tentar. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e acenou com a cabeça, e Pansy a fez ficar de pé com muito esforço.

Andou com ela servindo de apoio até estar do lado de fora da porta, garantindo que não houvesse ninguém lá. Segurou a morena pelo braço com força, e mandou que ela se concentrasse o máximo que pudesse. Pansy, por fim, pegou a varinha e respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de desaparatar. Ela estaria rezando naquele momento, se acreditasse em Deus.

ooo

O único lugar no qual se podia aparatar em St. Mungus era na recepção. O que era bem óbvio, visto o rebuliço que estava ali; tudo havia ficado pior depois da guerra, ainda que ela não tivesse nem metade da violência que a primeira tinha. Pansy, apesar de não ser a única carregando alguém ferido, fora rapidamente notada pelo estado em que Hermione estava - e, pelos olhares que lhe lançavam, ela devia sair dali mais rápido do que chegara.

Apoiou a morena sentada no chão e desaparatou diretamente para sua casa. Por um momento, ficou imaginando o que faria se tivessem aurores ali, ou mesmo Comensais; mas não havia ninguém. A casa continuava da mesma forma que antes, desarrumada, vazia, fria e mórbida.

Pansy subiu as escadas, dessa vez devagar, e foi diretamente para seu quarto, que estava intacto. Queria deitar na cama e descansar um pouco, descansar mais a mente do que qualquer outra coisa - mas já não tinha vontade de morrer. Aliás, a vontade mais pura que estava era a de vomitar, já que não via uma coisa tão asquerosa e assustadora quanto o que Hermione cuspiu fazia tempo.

Ela foi até o banheiro e vomitou na privada, bem mais do que achava que tinha no seu estômago. Foi como se botasse para fora todas as coisas que a estavam envenenando, de uma só vez; mas não podia negar que Hermione não saía da sua cabeça. Pansy sabia exatamente o que ela tinha, embora não soubesse curar: era uma maldição modificada, que andava em moda ultimamente entre os Comensais da Morte por causar dor lenta e extrema.

Basicamente, nascia algo como uma sanguessuga dentro do estômago da vítima, que se alimentava do órgão e depois "regurgitava" tudo. Só pensar naquilo já era apavorante, ter então visto no chão o que Pansy sabia ser sangue e tecido provenientes da outra era demais... E diziam que a dor que a pessoa sentia era simplesmente insuportável. Se a maldição não fosse revertida, o processo continuava até a vítima morrer de hemorragia.

Pansy só esperava que os medi-bruxos soubessem como a reverter, já que era magia negra forte - e se Hermione morresse, nada daquilo valeria a pena, nem o sacrifício de Pansy, nem o sofrimento da outra. A loira levantou e lavou o rosto na pia, escovou os dentes e se olhou no espelho pela primeira vez em quase duas semanas.

Não estava muito melhor do que a própria Hermione. Sua pele estava amarelada, olheiras nos seus olhos e os lábios brancos lhe deixaram parecendo uma vampira. Parecendo morta. Talvez o que realmente devesse estar.

Mas estava decidida a sobreviver, mesmo que fosse de pirraça. Ela entrou no quarto e começou a fazer uma mala, enfiando roupas, sapatos e fotos de qualquer jeito na mala magicamente aumentada. Convocou as jóias que sua mãe tinha no quarto com um Accio, sabendo que não conseguiria entrar lá novamente, e viu uma caixa voar até ela.

Abriu a caixa com delicadeza, e pegou um colar de pérolas que havia nela. Sua mãe amava aquele colar, sempre que podia estava com ele, mas seu pai o detestava. Ele dizia que, desde muito antigamente, acreditava-se que pérolas só podiam pertencer a quem fosse puro de coração; do contrário, trariam lágrimas e desgraça a quem as possuísse. Pansy franziu as sobrancelhas, temendo voltar a chorar, e segurou o colar com força na mão. Talvez seu pai estivesse certo.

Engolindo em seco, ela guardou com cuidado o colar e a caixa na mala, a fechou e foi para frente do espelho que havia sobre a sua cômoda, com a varinha em mãos. Podia não ser exemplar em feitiços de cura, mas podia se vangloriar de ser ótima em Transfiguração.

Com alguns acenos de varinha, ganhou cabelos castanhos compridos, rosto ligeiramente mais gordo e olhos arredondados como nozes, também castanhos. Tornara-se um tipo comum, que passaria despercebido com facilidade. Guardou a varinha no bolso interno do casaco leve, já que era verão, pegou a mala que estava leve graças à magia e saiu de casa a passos longos e dignos, sabendo que não voltaria a pisar ali tão cedo.

ooo

Fosse qual fosse o motivo para Harry e Ron perseguirem os Malfoys, este fora esquecido quando uma enfermeira reconheceu Hermione e avisou Molly, fazendo o que havia sido pedido pelos aurores. Os primeiros a se prostrarem ao lado da cama da morena foram ela, os pais da garota, Arthur e Ginny, mas não demorou muito para Tonks se juntar e começar a chorar junto com as duas Weasleys.

Pansy, por sorte, estava errada em duvidar da capacidade dos medi-bruxos; eles sabiam exatamente o que Hermione tinha e sabiam como curá-la. Assim que ela chegou, desmaiou e foi levada para um leito, acordando novamente só para ter mais uma crise; já estava sem os hematomas e machucados, mas só ao ver o sangue o medi-bruxo já soube que maldição ela tinha. Reverteram a maldição e deram-lhe inúmeras poções para acelerar a recuperação de seu estômago.

Ainda estava fraca e com fome, mas não podia comer durante algumas horas. Então Hermione dormiu, e permaneceu assim nove horas seguidas, num sono maravilhosamente pesado e sem sonhos.

A luz feriu seus olhos quando ela os abriu, sonolenta, dificultando sua visão. Depois de algum tempo, Hermione identificou seus pais, boa parte da família Weasley ao redor de sua cama, Harry, Remus e Tonks lhe sorrindo. _Ah, meu Deus, obrigada..._ Ela pensou, seus olhos com lágrimas que não eram de dor, abrindo um sorriso tonto.

- Como está se sentindo, srta. Granger? - O medi-bruxo apareceu ao seu lado, sua face franzida e séria.

- Estou... - Ela pigarreou para responder. - Acho que estou bem. Sem dor, mas com muita fome. - Ele balançou a cabeça, anotando alguma coisa numa prancheta.

- Daqui a pouco você poderá comer. - Alguma enfermeira chamou alto pelo Doutor Goldblum, visto que o medi-bruxo se virou, alarmado. - Com licença, vou deixá-la com seus amigos. - E saiu de perto a passos largos e rápidos, com a postura de quem carrega o peso do mundo.

Sua mãe foi a primeira a se atirar sobre Hermione, sem saber se ria ou se chorava, fazendo a morena a abraçar com força. Quase nada no seu corpo doía; os músculos estavam um pouco sensíveis, mas sem machucados. Depois dela, Ron se adiantou e a beijou na boca - para surpresa sua e de mais ninguém - e lhe sorriu o maior sorriso que ela já o vira dar. Ele e Harry pareciam irremediavelmente felizes.

Nos seus olhos azuis estava estampado o alívio e ela percebeu o quanto estava aliviada também de vê-los todos ali. Era como estar de volta para casa, retomar a sua vida... Porém, ainda que estivesse muito feliz, alguma coisa não se encaixava. Hermione, por fim, balançou a cabeça e esqueceu o assunto, tentando decidir se beijava todos ali, se ria, se conversava ou se pedia um bom prato de comida.

Tinha tempo de fazer tudo. Tinha todo o tempo do mundo, mesmo tendo a consciência de que, no meio de uma guerra, ninguém sabia ao certo quanto tempo lhe restava.


	2. Certeza e Insegurança

... Olá de novo, hehe. Agora notei como o primeiro capítulo ficou enorme. o.O Acredito que este aqui não seja menor, mas é mais emocionante, rss. E _onde estão_ minhas reviews? O.O Só recebi duas... Ficou tão grande que mais ninguém quis ler?? _Respondam-me!_ O-O Enfim, vamos lá... _Enjoy it_ e me mandem _reviews_! - olhinhos brilhantes e aquosos -

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. São todos da J.K. Rowling, que enriqueceu e fez a vida com eles. Estou apenas brincando um pouquinho.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Certeza e Insegurança **

_Inteligência e livros. Eu nunca fui arrogante o bastante para achar que era só isso que importava, mas não conseguia compreender certas pessoas que desdenhavam da quantidade de sabedoria que os livros contêm. Meu pai me dizia que viver é a maior fonte de sabedoria que existe; e eu tenho que admitir que um dia, duvidei disso. Tola fui eu, que não percebi quantas coisas existiam e que jamais poderiam ser escritas ou publicadas - tantas coisas que mesmo que eu fosse fazer uma lista delas, não haveria papel suficiente no mundo. _

_Essa foi a primeira e provavelmente a mais dolorosa vez em que fui obrigada a admitir que eu estava errada. Pois bem, eu estava; mas ninguém pode me julgar por isso. Errei e acertei muitas vezes, como qualquer um... E continuo fazendo isso. Errar também é acertar, às vezes. Não sei qual o critério que faz as duas coisas estarem tão próximas: a sorte, a sensatez, a coragem ou o acaso, ou se não existe critério algum._

_Ainda é um pouco assustador para mim admitir isso, mas eu não li sobre essas coisas em lugar nenhum. Eu as vivi. E foi vivendo também que percebi o quanto meu pai tinha razão, pois quando mais eu acreditei que estava certa, eu estava enganada; quando mais eu quis acertar, eu cometi erros. Quando eu achei que tinha errado, os resultados foram positivos. E quando eu desejei odiar como nunca, eu amei mais do que já havia amado na minha vida. _

ooo

O verão havia passado sem muitas novidades para Pansy. Havia encontrado uma das muitas casas abandonadas por famílias com medo da guerra e vivia com algum conforto - o maior que uma Comensal traidora podia conseguir. Mesmo que não soubesse muito, colocara todos os feitiços de proteção e antilocalização que conhecia na casa, a fim de evitar que fosse encontrada por qualquer um.

Era fácil ter o que precisava, já que dispunha de magia, e ela não mantinha contato com ninguém - se informava através dos jornais e se escondia atrás de um rosto transfigurado. Todavia, o ócio estava começando a deixá-la maluca; sem nada para fazer, Pansy mergulhava nos próprios pensamentos e divagava sobre o que o futuro lhe reservava.

No meio do outono, seu rosto estava estampado nos jornais bruxos e trouxas, junto com o de alguns outros, numa lista de possíveis criminosos perigosos procurados pelo Ministério, mas ela não se abalou. Não faria muita diferença ir para Azkaban, ela vivia atormentada sem precisar de Dementadores - e, de qualquer forma, eles já não guardavam a prisão.

Toda a Londres ostentava um ar deprimente, pois eles vagavam pelas ruas à solta. O Ministério perdera totalmente o controle sobre eles, mas Voldemort também não tinha a oferecer o suficiente para conquistá-los definitivamente. Os prisioneiros do Lord das Trevas não eram nada comparados ao prato cheio que era uma Londres abalada por uma guerra estranha, cheia de trouxas indefesos e com o clima péssimo de proximidade do inverno.

A casa em que Pansy agora morava parecia ser a de uma família mestiça, pois continha elementos trouxas, mas também alguns objetos bruxos. Uma coisa, que ela descobrira se chamar televisão, servia de distração em alguns momentos – apesar de inicialmente o mundo trouxa lhe parecer estúpido demais para ter importância. Mas a falta de atividade levou a loira a prestar mais atenção no que acontecia, e os telejornais também eram uma forma de se manter informada.

Para uma bruxa, era óbvio que o misterioso deslizamento de terra que causara várias mortes era obra de Lord Voldemort, embora os trouxas nem sonhassem com a sua existência. Ver a guerra por outro ponto de vista fez Pansy refletir sobre o que todas aquelas pessoas deviam estar passando: fenômenos inexplicáveis, mortes misteriosas, uma batalha contra um inimigo sem rosto. Sequer sabiam ser o alvo do ódio de um grupo crescente, e não tinham nenhuma condição de se defender.

Assim como ela tinha feito, se preocupavam com seus pais, seus filhos e irmãos e desejavam o fim da guerra – mas, indefesos, dependiam de outras pessoas para lutar por seu lado. Dependiam de gente como Hermione.

Pansy soube também pelo jornal que a outra estava bem, e uma pontada de satisfação passou pelo seu coração. Era ótimo o fato de Hermione ter sobrevivido, principalmente porque, com certeza, ela se lembrava que fora Pansy quem a salvara, e a loira sabia que possivelmente iria precisar da ajuda de alguém do outro lado. E alguma coisa lhe dizia que essa necessidade viria em breve.

ooo

Hermione bocejou, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, e espirrou logo em seguida. Era tanta poeira; incrível como ela conseguia se infiltrar entre as páginas dos livros. Espirrou novamente e fechou o livro, irritada. Andava se irritando fácil, ultimamente, nos últimos... Quatro ou cinco meses, mais especificadamente. Era não só irritante, mas também ultrajante o fato de que quase todos da Ordem estavam lutando de verdade, fazendo o que chamavam de "trabalho de campo", enquanto ela estava lá, sendo praticamente inútil.

Mas a voz da razão - vulga Minerva McGonnagal - a designou para fazer o "trabalho de pesquisa", deixando-a para escanteio. _Bom, sejamos justos_, ela pensou, chateada, _não sou só eu_. Charlie e Arthur, assim como Luna Lovegood, também estavam ajudando a fazer todo o tipo de trabalho de pesquisa para a Ordem da Fênix.

Arthur especulava informações no Ministério, Charlie fazia pesquisas práticas e às vezes também ia a campo; Luna havia herdado o talento da mãe e era muito útil para fazer e desfazer feitiços para a Ordem, e Hermione cuidava de pesquisas sobre maldições, objetos enfeitiçados e, claro, a procura pelas Horcruxes.

Logo quando voltara para a sede da Ordem, ainda no verão, Harry e Ron se recusavam a contar qualquer coisa para ela por remorso e medo de colocá-la em perigo novamente. Mas sua perspicácia, ao lado de alguns ataques de raiva, convenceu os garotos a informá-la sobre os assuntos.

Não tinha sido nenhuma surpresa saber que eles haviam ido atrás dos Malfoys por suspeitarem que uma Horcrux pudesse estar com eles. A surpresa maior foi descobrir que nenhum deles, nem mesmo Lucius, sabia que tinha um objeto tão precioso em mãos, por que ele havia sido herdado pela família Black. Era uma tiara de casamento, proveniente de Rowena Ravenclaw, que de alguma forma fora parar nas mãos de Voldermort e depois nas de Narcissa.

Eles especulavam que o pai dela teria entregado a tiara ao Lord das Trevas, crente de que a devoção de sua família pela causa sangue-puro era a maior garantia de que a tiara permaneceria segura. Não estava de todo errado; Narcissa consumara um casamento com um bruxo de sangue puro, mas ele jamais poderia prever os rumos que a vida de sua filha iria tomar.

Harry e Ron enfrentaram muitos problemas para achar e depois se aproximar dos Malfoys, que não queriam ouvir coisa nenhuma. Por fim, Harry falou diretamente para Narcissa depois de a encurralar com Ron que queria a tiara de casamento que ela herdara. Claro que a loira achou aquilo ridículo, mas, além de não estar numa posição muito vantajosa, ela não sabia o que a tiara tinha de tão especial. Em troca do objeto, obrigou-os a fazer um Voto Perpétuo de que nunca iriam revelar onde os encontraram e nem voltar a procurá-los. Os Malfoys sumiram novamente pelas estradas do interior da Inglaterra enquanto Harry e Ron retornaram à sede da Ordem, contando uma Horcrux a menos.

Desde então, Hermione havia sido incumbida de buscar fatos históricos que pudessem se relacionar com as Horcruxes, enquanto seus dois amigos partiam em buscas, até então, infrutíferas. Mas ela não conseguia deixar de se sentir inútil, sempre enfiada com a cara em um livro, sempre protegida dentro da Casa dos Black. Graças a Deus havia arrumado um método de calar a maldita boca do quadro da mãe de Sirius, senão já teria enlouquecido ali dentro.

Para completar, outra busca sua havia sido mal sucedida: Pansy Parkinson. Curiosa com o paradeiro da loira, a procurara com feitiços mas não a encontrara. Talvez já estivesse morta; era bem provável, pela traição que cometera tirando Hermione de seu cativeiro, Pansy com certeza tinha sua cabeça a prêmio entre os Comensais da Morte. Todavia, o que mais intrigava a morena era o porquê de Pansy ter feito aquilo, uma vez que, naquela época, a coisa estava pendendo para o lado de Voldermort.

Pansy não tinha tantos motivos assim para temer a derrota, e de qualquer forma, ela estaria segura à sombra do Lord - ou pelo menos era o que Hermione imaginava antes de o desaparecimento dos pais da Comensal vir à tona. O "banho de sangue" , como fora divulgado pelas revistas sensacionalistas, não dava margem para muita especulação: ou os Parkinsons fugiram como os Malfoys, ou estavam mortos. Hermione acreditava bem mais na segunda hipótese.

Quase no inverno, ela já desistira de procurar Pansy, pensando que talvez devesse se sentir aliviada se a outra tivesse morrido - pelo menos não teria uma dívida bruxa com ela. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguia pensar assim; sentia-se chateada e penalizada com essa possibilidade. Não que não fosse uma pessoa empática, mas certamente o cativeiro havia mexido muito com sua cabeça. Porque às vezes, Hermione sonhava com toda a dor que passara ali, com as mãos frias de Pansy segurando sua cabeça e com sua voz lhe dizendo que ela não podia morrer.

No entanto, tudo parecia parado. O vento uivando, as lágrimas nos velórios, os bebês nascendo inocentes. Era uma pena que passasse tão pouco tempo com Ron; gostava muito da sua companhia, quando não brigavam, pelo menos. Às vezes, se perguntava porquê não sentia aquela saudade louca que era tão famosa - sentia uma preocupação alucinante, tanto por Ron quanto por Harry, mas nada especialmente dirigido a seu namorado.

Gostava quando estava com ele, gostava de sentir seus braços quentes ao seu redor, mas aquilo não se parecia muito com o que ela sempre ouvira falar como paixão. Bem, talvez ela estivesse errada... Às vezes, Ron lhe beijava e lhe pedia perdão copiosamente, e seu coração parecia que ia quebrar de ver aquela cena. Por mais que repetisse que seu seqüestro não tinha sido culpa dele, o comportamento se repetia. Hermione até farejara algo estranho ali, mas não passava tempo o suficiente com Ron para desvendar o que quer que fosse.

ooo

Ela não precisava ver; ela sentia, e era o suficiente. Pansy sentia que havia alguém lhe seguindo na rua, nas puçás vezes que ia tomar ar ou comprar jornal, alguém lhe espiando quando entrava em casa. Era uma constante sensação de que estava sendo vigiada, estava correndo perigo - e ela já sabia que devia prestar atenção naquilo. Deixara de ser uma garota quando seus pais morreram; havia se tornado uma mulher, que estava por sua própria conta e risco, e tinha de saber cuidar de si mesma. Estava sozinha.

Já era inverno, os dias prateados desfilando pela sua janela, quando Pansy saiu para comprar uma coruja castanha. Só pela obrigação de colocar um nome, resolveu chamá-la de Iris, e voltou para casa com a mesma insistente sensação de estar sendo observada.

Do quarto onde Iris, solta, comia um pouco de ração ruidosamente, Pansy ouviu algo parecido com uma explosão. Ela sacou sua varinha e, a segurando com força, foi até o corredor, de onde podia ver o primeiro piso em silêncio. Parecia poder ouvir sua respiração ecoar pela casa, quando viu um vulto com uma capa preta passar alheio ao segundo piso.

Ela tentou um _Estupore_ silencioso de onde estava, em vão; a luz apenas deixou o vulto descobrir onde ela estava. Era um homem, que vinha subindo a escada correndo, passos pesados, pulando dois em dois degraus. Pansy correu para dentro do quarto e o trancou, reforçando os feitiços de proteção na porta, sentindo o coração bater muito rápido conforme o homem bradava todo tipo de feitiço, irritado.

A loira procurou pela caixa de jóias de sua mãe, e a esvaziou dentro do bolso interno do casaco. Mas antes que pudesse aparatar, sua porta explodiu e Mulciber fez sua varinha voar diretamente para sua mão. Os olhos castanhos do homem a encaravam com um brilho insano porém cansado, e Pansy trincou os dentes, ainda segurando a caixa de metal na mão. Talvez aquela fosse a hora... Mas se era, ela descobriu que não tinha o menor desejo de morrer.

- Você tem contas a aceitar com o Mestre, criança. - O Comensal rosnou, a varinha apontada para ela. Sem pensar, Pansy arremessou a caixa contra ele, que não conseguiu pará-la a tempo; o objeto o acertou em cheio na cabeça, e ela aproveitou a chance e passou correndo por ele, arrancando as duas varinhas.

Ela disparou pelo corredor, Mulciber ainda mais irado em seu encalço. Torceu um tornozelo enquanto descia a escada aos tropeços e seu cérebro atordoado ainda teve tempo de se arrepender de ter colocado feitiços antiaparatação na casa, enquanto ela suportava a dor de pisar com o pé direito. Não percebeu que sua coruja seguia o Comensal, tentando atacá-lo.

O homem corpulento segurou sua capa por um ombro, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Os dois foram ao chão, Pansy segurando as varinhas com toda a força, até que Mulciber apoiou seu braço sobre o pescoço da mulher, colocando seu peso nele e ignorando a corujinha bicando suas costas e fazendo um tremendo barulho.

Sem ar e sem conseguir se mover direito, Pansy jogou as varinhas para longe, sua visão já ficando negra. Mulciber a soltou e correu atrás delas como um cão, mas a loira ainda teve tempo de segurar a calça e enfiar as unhas na perna do Comensal. Ele soltou uma exclamação e tentou chutá-la, sem sucesso; buscou alcançar as varinhas, mas era impossível arrastar a outra Comensal junto, já que ela estava grudada em sua perna. Pansy, em desespero, cravou os dentes na panturrilha do Comensal, fazendo-o soltar um urro de dor.

A mulher puxou a capa dele para baixo, levando-o ao chão, e passou por cima dele de qualquer jeito. A única coisa que Pansy via eram as varinhas jogadas no chão perto da porta; era como se ali estivesse sua única chance de sobreviver, e realmente estava. Saiu engatinhando pelo chão, Mulciber a segurando pelo tornozelo torcido, fazendo-a gritar de dor e raiva, abanando uma Iris louca para longe.

Mesmo com a coruja piando, podia ouvir seu coração desordenado quando ele a puxou para trás, e ela lhe acertou alguns chutes com a perna boa. Estava perto demais, perto demais da sua varinha para deixá-la escapar... E Mulciber parecia dividido entre segurá-la e tentar pegar a própria varinha, sua perna sangrando pelo chão.

Com um impulso, Pansy se virou, ficando sentada no chão, e meteu o pé esquerdo na clavícula do Comensal, aproveitando o impulso para se esticar e pegar sua varinha. Mulciber a fitou quase sem acreditar, enquanto ela ficou de pé com um pulo e passou pela porta arrombada. Desaparecera antes mesmo do homem pegar a varinha e explodir a parede da frente da casa, transtornado com o fracasso de uma tarefa tão simples; não tivera tempo nem de matar a maldita coruja, que saíra voando revoltada casa afora. Deixara uma garota, uma garota estúpida ser mais rápida... Mulciber bufou, sabendo que aquela falha iria custar caro.

ooo

Pansy havia aparatado para uma outra casa em que entrara antes, mas que agora caía aos pedaços. Pelo menos era um lugar onde se protegia do frio congelante que fazia lá fora, e onde ela poderia sentar e pensar com calma. Sentar, aliás, fora uma coisa que fizera imediatamente, seu tornozelo latejando.

_Como será que eles me acharam?_ Ela pensou, mesmo sabendo que a magia negra quase não tinha limitações. Mas ao descer os olhos para a varinha que ainda segurava na mão, Pansy se deu conta de algo ridiculamente óbvio: podiam-se rastrear pessoas pelo uso de suas varinhas, embora esse procedimento nem sempre funcionasse e só pudesse ser feito por pessoas autorizadas pelo Ministério da Magia. Claro que os Comensais estavam pouco ligando.

Como tinha sido idiota! Agora não podia mais usar sua varinha. Pansy, sabendo que já estava transfigurada, resolveu usar a magia para curar uma última coisa: seu tornozelo. Ela lançou um Episkey, torcendo para que funcionasse, e ouviu um "clec" quando seus ossos voltaram ao normal. Sabia que era uma questão de tempo até algum outro Comensal descobrir que ela estava naquela casa, então se levantou, guardou a varinha e saiu para a rua.

Fora uma dura caminhada até o Beco Diagonal, e ela tentava se convencer que seus olhos ardiam pelo vento, e por nenhum outro motivo. Chegando lá, ela se encaminhou diretamente para a Travessa do Tranco, lugar que não gostava muito, mas onde havia uma loja de jóias e antiguidades que comprava de tudo sem querer saber a procedência.

Pansy entrou quase entorpecida, mal prestando atenção em seus atos. Tirou dois brincos de rubi que sua mãe tinha que lhe renderam uns bons galeões, e continuou caminhando de volta até o Beco Diagonal, que não estava movimentado por causa da guerra e do frio. No entanto, alguns lugares ainda funcionavam, e ela comprou um cachecol azul, um par de luvas de lã, um pergaminho, pena e tinta.

Saiu de lá e se dirigiu a um parque totalmente vazio, para se sentar sobre um banco de cimento úmido. Pansy permaneceu sentada ali, pensando onde sua coruja estava, agora que precisava dela. Provavelmente sequer a procuraria; havia sido sua apenas alguns momentos, e devia estar voando feliz por aí ou se aquecendo em algum lugar confortável.

O vento deixou seu nariz vermelho, e ela se enrolou o quanto pôde com o cachecol, os olhos ainda lacrimejantes, e permaneceu ali até o anoitecer, sem a menor idéia de onde ficaria. Quando a luz desapareceu totalmente, Pansy caminhou lentamente até o Caldeirão Furado, que costumava chamar carinhosamente de espelunca. Pagou seis noites e se hospedou num quarto da espelunca, da onde saía apenas para comer.

Eventualmente deixava a janela aberta para ver se Iris voltava, mas também porque o ar gelado lhe dava uma sensação reconfortante. Passou cinco semanas hospedada ali, e vendeu uma pulseira para pagar toda a comida e o álcool que consumia – Pansy nunca imaginou que iria apreciar tanto beber.

No último dia da sexta semana, ela estava deitada apreciando o torpor alcoólico, quando um barulho irritante a arrancou de seu mundo calmo. Ao sentar, ela logo viu sua corujinha bicando insistentemente o vidro da janela, obviamente morrendo de frio. Pansy riu sozinha e a deixou entrar, observando a coruja dar voltas pelo quarto e espantando os flocos de neve de cima das penas castanhas.

Alimentou-a e esperou a coruja descansar, esperando também conseguir alguma sobriedade. Só no dia seguinte ela se sentou à pequena mesa, pena e tinta na mão, para escrever a carta que sabia que teria de ser escrita algum dia. Depois, mesmo com alguma pena da coruja, prendeu o pergaminho na pata dela, a instruiu para esperar resposta e a despachou janela afora, na neve.

Suspirando, Pansy torceu para que Iris conseguisse encontrar Hermione.

ooo

- Desculpe. - Hermione disse, corando levemente, fazendo Fred rir. O rapaz, em réplica, soltou um arroto ainda mais alto que o dela, que provocou risos na sala e indignação de sua mãe.

- Fred, não foi essa a educação que eu te dei! - O ruivo riu de novo, sem responder, e Hermione se levantou.

- Bom, eu iria adorar ficar aqui mais um tempo, mas preciso voltar aos livros. - Ela disse, em tom de desculpa, e Arthur lhe sorriu.

- Mas já? - Molly falou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Você vai ter uma congestão se ler depois de comer.

- Mãe, a Mione _lia_ comendo em Hogwarts. - Fred respondeu com simpatia. - Daqui a pouco ela vai começar a comer os livros. - Hermione virou para ele e rolou os olhos, rindo levemente e pronta para responder, mas sendo interrompida por um barulho de batidinhas.

- Uma coruja. - Arthur disse, se levantando para abrir a janela. - Alguém sabe de quem é?

Os três negaram, e ele abriu a janela cautelosamente, estendendo a mão. Porém a coruja pequena voou por ele e parou na mesa de centro, piando e olhando para Hermione, que se surpreendeu.

- Ora, é para mim. - Ela se abaixou, intrigada, e removeu o pergaminho da pata da coruja. - Pronto, pode ir. - Disse com educação, mas a ave piou, deu uma volta na mesa e bicou sua mão de leve, fazendo a morena resmungar. - Ah, você quer uma resposta... Venha comigo.

Ela pediu licença da sala e foi até seu quarto, a coruja lhe seguindo. Sentou-se e abriu o pergaminho em cima da escrivaninha, seu rosto ficando mais sério à medida que lia.

"_Hermione Granger,_

_Acho que você não tem nem suspeita de quem é esta carta. Naturalmente, porque nunca fomos amigas... Mas eu te fiz um grande favor, e agora vou cobrá-lo._

_Preciso de proteção, de um lugar seguro para ficar. Como se não me bastasse o seu pessoal querer me achar, agora o Lord das Trevas está querendo o meu pescoço – e como eu já salvei o seu um dia, está na hora de você me retribuir o favor. Arrume um lugar seguro para eu me esconder, e estaremos quites._

_Não pense que isso é uma armadilha ou coisa assim, você deve imaginar o quanto eu sou bem querida pelos Comensais da Morte depois de ter te libertado. Então me responda marcando um lugar para nos encontrarmos e esclarecermos isto de uma vez. _

_Caso você duvide da autenticidade dessa carta, bom... Eu mudei de idéia. Você tem sorte, sim... Quem a sorte odeia certamente sou eu._

_P.P."_

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sem nem perceber, e sentiu seu corpo congelar na mesma posição. Piscou algumas vezes, raciocinando rápido demais para ser lógica, e só conseguiu acordar quando a coruja bicou sua mão mais uma vez.

Haviam passado mais de seis meses desde o incidente... A carta significava que só então a corda apertara para Pansy. A morena, mesmo com alguma desconfiança, puxou uma pena e tinta e escreveu a resposta no espaço vazio do pergaminho. Suas mãos, por algum motivo, tremiam ligeiramente, mas ela conseguiu terminar a carta e mandar a coruja de volta para a remetente.

Recostando-se na cadeira, ela manteve os olhos castanhos fixos na borda da escrivaninha, lembrando da primeira conversa que manteve com a Comensal. Sorte... Era uma coisa na qual ela nunca acreditara, sorte era mais uma questão das escolhas que você fazia do que outra coisa.

De qualquer forma, a sorte havia se virado contra Pansy, e agora Hermione tinha de acudi-la por causa de uma dívida. A reação de Harry e Ron provavelmente não seria muito boa, mas ela simplesmente não tinha outra opção; dívidas eram dívidas, e afinal Pansy realmente tinha salvado seu pescoço um dia. A motivação, agora, era mais óbvia do que nunca – puro egoísmo – mas Hermione sabia que não devia se surpreender com isso. Pansy era uma sonserina, afinal.

Mas ela estava surpresa e, por mais que aquilo lhe parecesse estúpido, um pouco chateada também.

ooo

Pansy ficou honestamente apavorada quando se olhou no espelho. A falta de magia havia feito sua transfiguração ir por água abaixo; depois de mais de um mês sem renová-la, ela estava perfeitamente como era antes: cabelos loiros claros na altura do pescoço, olhos acinzentados, rosto ligeiramente magro.

Tudo bem, sabia que beber prejudicava a transfiguração e fazia a pessoa voltar ao normal mais rápido, mas agora isso não importava. Ela tinha um problema, que era o de sair do quarto sem ser reconhecida. Pansy já estava planejando pedir a comida dali mesmo, arrumar uma varinha roubada, ou qualquer coisa que a ajudasse, mas Iris batendo o bico na janela lhe tirou a concentração.

Ela abriu a janela e deixou a coruja irritada entrar, se surpreendendo com a rapidez da resposta; mas, pensando direito, Hermione não devia ter mesmo muito que fazer. Ela passou a mão na cabeça da coruja de leve e pegou o pergaminho, o desenrolou e sentou na cama.

"_P.P._

_Entendo sua situação, mas não me sinto segura de conversar por carta. Prefiro me encontrar com você num lugar público, para terminarmos essa situação. _

_Quanto à possibilidade de isso ser uma armadilha, eu não tenho certeza de nada, já que você ainda é uma Comensal da Morte. Portanto, me encontre amanhã às 16:00 totalmente sozinha, na praça à direita da Casa dos Gritos. Use algo azul._

_H.G."_

Pansy suspirou, enrolando a carta novamente. Tombou para trás na cama, as mãos embaixo da cabeça, com medo do que o futuro lhe reservaria. Pelo menos sabia que Hermione era sinônimo de proteção, já que a morena não podia chamar Aurores, ou mandá-la para Azkaban, nem nada do tipo.

Se alguém, nos seus catorze ou quinze anos, lhe dissesse que um dia iria depositar toda a sua confiança em Hermione Granger, ela teria um ataque de risos, no mínimo, ou mandaria a pessoa direto para St. Mungus. Se alguém lhe dissesse que ela estaria sozinha, sem ninguém que gostasse por perto, ela talvez iria se assustar. Se alguém lhe dissesse que ela estaria com a Marca Negra no braço e fugindo dos Comensais... Bem, esta pessoa, com certeza, estaria certa.

Ao contrário do que achava, Pansy não demorou a pegar no sono naquela noite. Dormiu e sonhou apenas uma vez, com a última vez que vira Hermione; o estranho no sonho era que ela podia sentir a dor que a outra estava passando, podia sentir o medo e ao mesmo tempo a resignação da morena. Era estranho sentir que Hermione, por mais dor e raiva que sentia, não pensava na morte de forma amarga; parecia satisfeita com o que tinha feito.

Se o que sonhou era verdade, Pansy não saberia dizer. Mas ela acordou já com o sol alto escondido atrás das nuvens, a luz no rosto e lágrimas escorrendo pela face pálida. Sentou-se e se conformou em chorar sem saber bem porquê; depois que o choro passou, seu primeiro impulso foi o de pedir um pouco de vodca, mas lembrou depois que devia ficar sóbria. Não queria estar com a cabeça confusa quando fosse encontrar Hermione.

Pediu o almoço com algum esforço para não ser reconhecida, comeu pouco e foi tomar banho logo depois. O seu pequeno guarda roupa era constituído de peças recém compradas com o dinheiro dos penhores e estava limpo, graças a um produto mágico que comprara. Era simplesmente horrível viver sem varinha, era um atraso de vida e tempo incrível, que a fazia se perguntar como os trouxas agüentavam viver com todas aquelas máquinas, produtos e trecos que ela vira na televisão.

Colocou uma calça preta e um casaco pesado também preto, que ia até seus joelhos; aproveitou e enrolou o cachecol azul que comprara no pescoço, cobrindo a boca e deixando as pontas para fora. Mesmo pronta para partir, Pansy sentou na cama, a varinha na mão, e suspirou.

Era seu último golpe, sua última chance. Usaria a varinha mesmo correndo o risco de ser pega por alguém; se algum outro Comensal aparecesse, ela simplesmente se esconderia atrás de Hermione, já que a morena tinha a obrigação de protegê-la. Iris estava fora da gaiola, muita ração e água disponíveis caso Pansy não voltasse cedo. Não queria pensar na possibilidade de não voltar.

Ela finalmente levantou, tomou coragem e aparatou na frente da Casa dos Gritos. Seus passos eram lentos ao dar a volta no imóvel, e pareceram ainda mais pesados quando ela avistou Hermione sentada sobre um banco de cimento, os cabelos castanhos e revoltos chicoteando atrás de si. A loira olhou ao redor, e só haviam duas pessoas afastadas, andando rápido para sair logo do frio. Ela engoliu em seco e caminhou até o banco, seus pés afundando na neve e seu coração batendo pesadamente.

Hermione logo a avistou, ficando de pé num pulo. O frio era uma boa desculpa para suas mãos escondidas no casaco, mas Pansy sabia que ela segurava uma varinha firmemente, pronta para qualquer coisa. Ela respirou fundo, seus dentes batendo levemente, e observou a loira caminhar devagar em sua direção, as mechas de cabelo dançando em frente ao rosto sem parar. Estava mais nervosa do que esperava, a mão direita apertando a varinha com muita força, o rosto tenso e sério. Quando Pansy chegou perto o suficiente para poderem conversar, logo disse:

- Posso me sentar? - A morena molhou os lábios, desconfiada.

- Está mesmo totalmente sozinha, Parkinson? - A outra revirou os olhos.

- Você está vendo alguém? - Hermione respirou fundo mais uma vez e sentou-se, acenando para a Comensal imitá-la.

- Pensei que tivesse fugido com seus pais. - Hermione disse, o olhar perdido em algum ponto do chão branco. Pansy também não a fitou quando respondeu.

- Eles morreram antes disso, provavelmente a mando de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu fugi sozinha, depois que a deixei no hospital. - As duas ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo o vento uivar, até Pansy continuar sarcasticamente: - Aliás, você ainda não me agradeceu.

Hermione a fitou friamente, desprezo estampado no olhar, e retrucou:

- Não estou certa se devo te agradecer por alguma coisa, já que foi você quem me raptou. E não me interessa saber por quê ou por quem você fez isso, Parkinson. - Ela completou, e sua frieza foi como um tapa para Pansy. - Apenas me diga o que espera que eu faça por você.

- Eu já disse. - A loira respondeu, controlando a raiva. - Quero um lugar seguro para ficar, pois estão rastreando minha varinha. Um lugar onde nenhum Comensal possa me achar. - Hermione riu secamente.

- Você concorda que só o fato de você ser uma deles já dificulta um pouco as coisas, não é? Não posso simplesmente enfiar você na casa de alguém sem considerar os riscos que esta pessoa vai correr...

- Foda-se você, Granger. - Pansy disse abruptamente, a mirando irritada. - Foda-se se eu sou um problema ou não; você tem uma dívida bruxa comigo, e caso seu cérebro sangue-ruim não consiga entender, você vai _ter_ que me ajudar. Foda-se se está preocupada com onde vai me colocar ou o que eu posso fazer, os meus pais foram mortos pelos Comensais, meu melhor amigo talvez esteja morto, eu fui chantageada pra te seqüestrar e você ainda acha que eu sou um _risco_? - A expressão de Hermione se alterou ligeiramente. - Você não liga pra os meus problemas, eu também não ligo para os seus. E não ligo se agora eu sou um deles. - Pansy terminou com as sobrancelhas altas, e em tom incisivo. – Vire-se sozinha, assim como eu fiz.

Hermione teve o impulso de despejar dezenas de coisas em cima da loira; de pular sobre ela e a socar até que sua grosseria sumisse. Mas respirou fundo, tentando reunir calma várias vezes. Levantou-se e mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Estava prestes a responder quando um bruxo apareceu repentinamente de trás da Casa dos Gritos e tentou acertá-las com um feitiço.

Pansy imediatamente levantou e a agarrou pelo braço, a varinha já na mão.

- Aparate comigo! - Ela disse nervosa, e jogou um feitiço no Comensal sem sucesso. Hermione pareceu dividida, a varinha em punho e os olhos alertas. De repente, desaparatou com Pansy para uma rua que a loira desconhecia.

As duas suspiraram um momento, aliviadas mas sem se olharem, até a morena começar a andar apressadamente pela calçada, as casas trouxas desfilando em frente aos seus olhos. Pansy a seguiu de perto, em silêncio, até perguntar baixo:

- Onde nós estamos? - Hermione não se deu ao trabalho de responder; apenas continuou andando até parar na frente de um vão entre duas casas.

- Na sua próxima casa, Parkinson. - Pansy fitou-a, depois fitou as casas, confusa, e a morena fechou os olhos com força um minuto. Teria muita coisa para explicar.

ooo

A loira entrou na casa em silêncio, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, e levou um susto quando sentiu Hermione segurar a sua mão. Estava prestes a soltar uma frase mal educada quando topou com um homem ruivo, calvo e abatido que ela não reconheceu - mas que pela expressão séria e a mão dentro da capa, certamente a conhecia.

- Tudo bem, sr. Weasley, ela está comigo. - Hermione se apressou em dizer, sentindo a outra apertar sua mão involuntariamente. - Precisamos conversar urgentemente. - Ele sacou a varinha e a apontou para a morena, que não pareceu se surpreender. - Eu não estou enfeitiçada, sr. Weasley, a abóbora continua cantando no jardim de inverno. - Hermione falou, séria, mas docemente, fazendo os ombros de Arthur relaxarem, mas não seu braço abaixar. - Esta é Pansy Parkinson.

- Eu sei, filha. - Ele murmurou, a varinha agora apontada para a loira. - O que ela está fazendo aqui? - Hermione suspirou mais uma vez, enquanto Pansy permaneceu imóvel e impassível.

- Ela está sendo ameaçada pelos Comensais da Morte por ser uma desertora; foi ela quem me deixou no hospital, lembra? E eu não pude pensar em nenhum lugar mais seguro no momento do que aqui. - Finalmente Arthur abaixou a varinha, a cabeça fervendo de perguntas e questionamentos. Murmurou algo para si mesmo e acenou para a sala de estar.

- É, nós precisamos conversar... Leve-a até o quarto do último andar e volte, Hermione. Isto é muito sério. - Ele completou, a testa franzida, e sumiu atrás de uma porta. Relaxando os músculos que nem sentira tensionar, Pansy engoliu em seco e Hermione soltou sua mão, lhe dando uma sensação desagradável de insegurança. Se sentia um rato entrando diretamente na boca de um gato, sem defesa alguma e sem ter para onde escapar.

A morena fez um gesto para Pansy seguí-la e subiu dois lances de escada, caminhou por um corredor - que assim como a casa toda - passou-lhe uma sensação sinistra e abriu a porta de um quarto desocupado em que havia uma cama e uma cômoda, grades na janela e um aspecto deprimente de prisão que não agradou nem um pouco a jovem Comensal.

- Me dê a sua varinha. - Hermione disse, estendendo a mão. - Se quiser ficar aqui, terá de ser assim. - A loira lhe entregou o objeto com má vontade e entrou no aposento, as sobrancelhas contraídas. - Você vai ficar trancada aqui até resolvermos o que vamos fazer com você. - A morena completou com frieza, como se estivesse falando de um animal. Também sabia ser cruel quando queria.

- Eu vou ser uma prisioneira? - Pansy replicou sem pensar, e os olhares de ambas se cruzaram por longos minutos, faíscas indo e vindo numa linha contínua.

- Não. Diferentemente de mim, você pode partir quando quiser, Parkinson.

Hermione fechou a porta, a selando por fora com um feitiço, deixando Pansy sem saber se a detestava ou se a entendia. Não demorou muito para se arrepender de seu descontrole no parque; obviamente ela não havia ajudado em nada a si mesma ofendendo Hermione. Sentou na cama e suspirou, desanimada, as mãos cobrindo o rosto; talvez ela realmente tivesse ido para a boca do gato, porque não tinha garantia nenhuma de que as outras pessoas iriam acreditar nela. Hermione, mesmo que não acreditasse, não tinha outra opção, porém a dívida bruxa era algo que só as duas compartilhavam.

Outra pessoa, se quisesse, podia fazer o que bem desejasse com ela sem a morena saber - talvez, se achassem que ela sabia muito sobre os planos dos Comensais, podiam até torturá-la tentando obter alguma informação. A princípio a idéia lhe pareceu absurda, já que Pansy não conseguia imaginar ninguém do lado da luz recorrendo a esses meios, mas talvez estivessem desesperados a ponto de esquecer seus próprios princípios. Ela mesma esteve, um dia.

Dois andares abaixo, Hermione passava por um dos piores interrogatórios da sua vida. Todos que estavam na casa - Arthur, Molly e Bill e Remus, que estavam de passagem - simplesmente voaram para cima dela como se ela estivesse fora de si; e as perguntas variavam desde "Por quê você não nos disse nada antes?" até "Você andou tomando alguma poção ilegal, Hermione?". Com algum trabalho eles conseguiram fazer Minerva comparecer; e com um gemido, a morena percebeu que aquilo estava se tornando uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem da Fênix.

- Eu não tinha mais onde colocá-la. - Ela falou, pelo o que lhe pareceu ser a centésima vez, para a mulher preocupada. - Não havia onde mais protegê-la, já que a varinha dela está sendo rastreada.

- Mas você não ponderou os riscos de trazê-la até aqui, srta. Granger? Mesmo sob ataque, devia ter lembrado que uma única atitude mal pensada poderia fazer ruir todo o nosso trabalho. - Minerva respondeu, severa, mas não irritada, os olhos estreitos fixados em Hermione calmamente. A morena mordeu o lábio com alguma vontade de chorar de pura frustração, porém respirou fundo erguendo a cabeça e disse:

- Eu sei, sra. McGonnagal. Assumo toda a responsabilidade pelo o que fiz e pelo o que pode acontecer daqui para a frente... Só espero que vocês possam entender a minha situação. - Ela olhou para o teto deprimidamente. - Eu não tenho mais o que fazer. - Se recompondo, ela voltou a olhar para as pessoas da sala. - Duvido muito que Parkinson seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, já que pelo visto nós somos a última saída dela, e garanto que ela não faz idéia de onde está. De qualquer forma, eu me desculpo pelo susto e me comprometo a vigiá-la todo o tempo que estiver aqui.

- Mesmo que não quisesse, você foi quem a trouxe para cá. - Remus disse num tom cansado. - E é quem mais fica aqui. Acho que todos estamos de acordo que você deve pôr os olhos em cada coisa que ela fizer ou falar daqui para a frente.

- 24 horas por dia. - Bill arrematou, e um murmúrio de concordância passou pelo ambiente, fazendo Hermione respirar um pouco mais aliviada. O clima tenso pareceu se dispersar e o jovem Weasley levantou, ajeitando as roupas. - Bom, eu preciso ir agora.

Os Weasleys se despediram, McGonnagal também se levantou, pronta para partir, e os integrantes da Ordem foram deixando a sala um a um até restarem apenas Hermione e Remus. Para sua surpresa, o homem sorriu levemente para ela antes de voltar a falar.

- Sabemos que você não tinha o que fazer, afinal é uma dívida bruxa. Mas eu sei que mesmo que não fosse, você não negaria abrigo se ela estivesse precisando, Hermione. - A morena ergueu os olhos, o mirando tristemente.

- Sabe? Como pode ter certeza, Remus? - Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, os olhos emoldurados por olheiras insistentes.

- Eu apenas sei. Agora vá vê-la, e verificar se ela precisa de alguma coisa. Você pode apresentar ela a cada um com o tempo. - Hermione se levantou e estendeu a mão para o lobisomem.

- Tudo bem, você vai ser o primeiro. - Ele relutou alguns instantes, mas ela o convenceu, de modo que subiram ambos até o andar do quarto da Comensal da Morte. Hermione destrancou a porta com um feitiço e quando a abriu, deu de cara com uma mulher acuada contra a cabeceira da cama, a fitando com os olhos bem abertos.

Remus não disse nada a ninguém, mas podia sentir o medo que vinha da loira, e teve aquilo como um bom sinal. Quando apareceu, Pansy trincou os dentes, sem saber o que esperar, e a morena disse:

- Você vai ficar aqui, nesta casa, e eu vou te levar para conhecer ela depois. Esse é Remus Lupin, talvez você se lembre dele. - Os olhos astutos de Pansy mediram o homem de baixo à cima, e ela falou:

- Claro, foi nosso professor. Você está... Diferente. - Ela controlou a língua, quase dizendo que o seu antigo professor estava acabado. Mas Remus estava acostumado com a substituição e a mirou com sagacidade, fazendo-a engolir em seco. Pansy se levantou e estendeu a mão, cumprimentando o homem. - Prazer.

- Acho que nem tanto. - Ele replicou, dando de ombros. - Eu, pelo menos, não tenho o menor prazer em revê-la nessas circunstâncias. - Seu tom foi simpático, o que fez a loira se tranqüilizar um pouco, e concordar com a cabeça.

- Espero que saiba que uma vez que você está aqui, faz parte do jogo, Parkinson. - Hermione disse, ainda fria. - E se pular fora, será considerada uma traidora por nós também.

- Não tenho a menor intenção de pular fora, Granger, e muito menos de traí-los. Só quero sobreviver. - Ela respondeu, regulando a arrogância na voz, e Hermione lhe deu um sorriso azedo, ainda sem perdoá-la.

- O que me preocupa é o que você é capaz de fazer para isso. - Remus olhou de uma para a outra, sentindo mas não conseguindo amenizar a tensão no ar, e se apressou em dizer:

- Mas enquanto você estiver do nosso lado, não vai ser maltratada por ninguém. - Ele disse para Pansy, logo depois se voltando para a outra mulher. – Eu preciso ir agora. - Ela acenou e ele segurou a mão dela por um momento e lhe sorriu, demonstrando um apoio que Hermione precisava muito. Remus saiu do quarto fechando a porta, o olhar de Pansy indo da saída até Hermione sem parar; a morena percebeu algo estranho e a questionou, sobrancelhas franzidas:

- O que foi? - A loira rapidamente dissimulou seus pensamentos e colou os olhos no chão.

- Nada. - As duas permaneceram em silêncio por pouco tempo, antes de voltar a falar. - Minhas coisas e minha coruja ficaram no Caldeirão Furado.

- Não se preocupe, alguém irá buscar tudo. - Hermione respondeu, mas Pansy continuou inquieta.

- Quando você disse que eu ia ficar aqui, quis dizer na casa ou no quarto? - Perguntou, relutante, e a morena ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Na casa, claro. - Hermione respondeu, se sentando na cama a uma boa distância da outra. - Ninguém iria te deixar presa assim... Se bem que eu aposto que o Moody vai odiar a idéia de ter outra Comensal vagando pela casa. De qualquer forma, - Ela retomou. - Você vai poder circular com uma condição. - E sua face se contorceu em desgosto, fazendo Pansy ficar curiosa. - Bom, eu vou ter de te vigiar.

- Como, vigiar? - A loira replicou um tempo depois. - Você vai ser como uma babá?

- É. A sua babá, o tempo inteiro. - Ela respondeu, ainda aborrecida. - Vou te acompanhar onde quer que vá e vou dormir aqui, também. E não reclame. - Pansy não sabia se ria na cara da outra ou se permanecia estática. Era para pensar, se valia a pena ter de agüentar a presença de Hermione durante toda a sua estadia, que provavelmente iria durar toda a guerra; e esta, ninguém sabia quanto tempo iria durar. _Tempos difíceis estão por vir_, ela pensou, sarcasticamente, e deu um sorriso torto para Hermione.

- Tudo bem. Contanto que você não fique me perturbando, eu vou ficar na minha. - A morena a fitou incrédula.

- Ficar na sua? Acho isso impossível, mas já que não tem outro jeito... - Ela deu de ombros. - E como nós vamos ficar juntas o dia inteiro, eu já tenho uma tarefa para você. - Pansy piscou, sem perceber que não estava mais apoiada contra a cabeceira defensivamente.

- Tarefa? - Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, sua raiva amenizada.

- Sim. Todos que moram ou passam por esta casa contribuem de alguma forma com a guerra contra Voldemort, e com você não vai ser diferente. - Ela ignorou a careta que Pansy fez ao ouvir o nome. - E se o que me disse é mesmo verdade, tenho certeza que ajudar a derrotá-lo vai ser um trabalho muito agradável. - A loira apertou os lábios, balançando a cabeça levemente, seu olhar parado no nada.

- Vai. Com certeza.

ooo

Pansy não demorou para constatar que aquela casa definitivamente era sinistra. Por mais que Molly tentasse lhe dar um ar mais alegre, colocando cores ou estampas mais vivas nas cadeiras, era absolutamente inútil; se a casa por si só já guardava um ar de desgraça, o vai e vêm de pessoas cansadas ou desoladas ajudava a deixar o lugar com o clima de um quartel do lado perdedor.

Segundo Hermione, não era bem assim; mas Pansy não acreditava em tudo o que a morena lhe falava. Não conseguia acreditar, por exemplo, que pesquisar a taça, o colar, as capas ou as ceroulas dos fundadores de Hogwarts significasse alguma coisa para o lado da Luz. Às vezes, quando havia algum problema relacionado a feitiços ou maldições inventados, as buscas que as duas faziam parecia ter algum sentido. Mas o sentido logo desaparecia para Pansy.

Ela notou que a outra mulher estava obviamente deprimida por estar presa ali dentro, e que sua responsabilidade de vigiar a loira só aumentara sua insatisfação. Hermione falava muito sobre o mundo trouxa – mesmo Pansy tendo demonstrado claro desinteresse pelo assunto -, pouco sobre a guerra e nada sobre si mesma, entre outras coisas. Não que a vida pessoal de uma sangue-ruim fosse muito instigante, mas Pansy havia ficado mais de seis meses sem conversar com ninguém, e qualquer assunto que aparecesse servia.

Estava lá faziam duas semanas, e parecia ter conhecido a maioria das pessoas que circulavam pela casa, mesmo que não fossem muitas. Os Weasleys, tanto os pais quanto os filhos, não lhe davam muita importância; exceto a caçula, Ginny, que parecia bem aborrecida com sua presença, talvez por não poder conversar com Hermione como antes. Remus era especialmente complacente com a morena e lhe era bem amistoso, exatamente ao contrário de Tonks e Alastor Moody, que pareciam nem querer respirar o mesmo ar que ela.

Às vezes, achava que sua "babá" também tinha esse sentimento, mas era só quando ela estava muito irritada. Pansy não pôde deixar de reparar que nessas duas semanas, ela não vira novamente nem Harry Potter nem o seu fiel escudeiro, que agora era namorado de Hermione. Era duro ter de segurar as piadas tipicamente sonserinas, mas a loira percebeu que seu preconceitos com os trouxas, os mestiços e bruxos que simpatizavam com eles havia diminuído bastante. Talvez os noticiários da televisão tivessem lhe despertado alguma compaixão, afinal.

De qualquer forma, ainda detestava Ron Weasley, e o sentimento pareceu aumentar quando ela acordou uma noite e ouvir Hermione chorar muito baixo, praguejando contra o namorado que não lhe escrevia. Era um pobretão bastardo mesmo, para deixar alguém sem notícias bem no meio do fogo cruzado.

Hermione vivia um furacão de emoções; em alguns momentos, não via grande problema em ter Pansy grudada em si o tempo todo, em outros aquilo lhe irritava mais do que imaginava ser possível. O estresse da guerra, a falta de notícias de Ron e Harry e a ineficiência das pistas sobre as Horcruxes estavam deixando-na com os nervos à flor da pele. Para piorar, a primavera ainda estava razoavelmente longe, e aqueles dias cinzas e obscuros só serviam para lhe dar a sensação de estar presa.

Alguns dias depois de ter uma crise de choro que lhe fez esquecer até de Pansy dormindo no outro lado do quarto, as duas estavam em um dos cômodos da grande casa revirando páginas e espirrando, quando Pansy lhe perguntou casualmente:

- E os seus amigos, Potter e Weasley? Onde estão? - Hermione não tirou a atenção do livro.

- Não acho que você deva saber isso. De qualquer jeito... - Ela suspirou. - Eu não sei. - Pansy balançou a cabeça, virando a página velha do livro que fingia ler.

- Que pena. Potter e a garota Weasley ainda estão namorando? - Ela voltou a perguntar, e Hermione lhe fitou, curiosidade exposta no rosto.

- Por quê o interesse repentino, Parkinson? - A loira deu de ombros, com um ar de desprezo.

- Não há nada mais acontecendo na minha vida, é normal que eu queira me intrometer na vida dos outros. - Hermione se surpreendeu segurando uma risada, e balançou a cabeça, tentando ignorar o fato. Virou mais uma página, pensando que não havia mal em tentar se distrair uns momentos.

- Não, não estão. Acho que só vão reatar quando a guerra terminar. - Pansy prontamente pensou _Se o Potter sobreviver_, mas tratou de ficar calada.

- E por que você e o Weasley estão juntos? - A morena a fitou placidamente, e Pansy logo corrigiu. - Digo, por que também não terminaram por causa da guerra? - Hermione umedeceu os lábios, os olhos baixos.

- São casos muito diferentes; Harry não quer colocar Ginny em perigo, mas eu e Ron já estamos visados há muito tempo. Não temos porque terminar agora. - A loira espalmou a mão sobre o livro, fingindo que lia algo com atenção, e um silêncio calmo pairou sobre elas alguns minutos. Era tudo estranho demais para conseguirem agir normalmente, mas pela primeira vez desde que Pansy chegara ali Hermione não estava se sentindo desconfortável perto da outra; era como uma colega de trabalho, apenas isso. No fundo, ela sentia pena da Comensal, não raiva e tampouco rancor, e aquela pena ia lentamente se transformando em tolerância.

- Você pensa em se casar? - Pansy voltou a perguntar, a voz levemente aguda numa tentativa fracassada de parecer inocente. A outra resolveu que iria responder o que quer que Pansy perguntasse, desde que não fosse sigiloso ou comprometedor.

- Honestamente, não sei. Acho que sou muito nova para pensar nisso. Sem contar que... - Ela piscou rapidamente. - Deixa pra lá. Só acho que é muito cedo. - A loira começou a bater o pé no chão com ritmo, entendiada, e se deu ao luxo de um atrevimento:

- Você não acha que merece coisa melhor, Granger? - Hermione ergueu os olhos, petrificada com a ousadia. Mas Pansy apenas sorria tortamente, um olhar divertido no rosto. - Aquele jogador, qual era o nome dele? Viktor Krum. Ele serviria para você. - Hermione balançou a cabeça e soltou uma exclamação.

- Quem você acha que é, Parkinson? Para começar, eu não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião sobre quem eu namoro. E você não conhece o Ron, não pode julgar se ele me merece ou não. - Pansy fez um sinal negativo, a ironia escapando pelos seus poros. Um vez sonserina, sempre sonserina.

- Não, errado. Eu não posso julgar se ele _gosta_ de você ou não, e vice-versa, já que eu não sei o que vocês sentem. Mas é ridiculamente óbvio o quanto ele é, na medida exata da sua inteligência, estúpido; e da sua lucidez, retardado; e da sua compaixão, incrivelmente baixo. - Hermione mal sabia o que responder, jamais iria esperar uma chuva de ofensas sobre Ron vindas de quem mal parecia entender do assunto. A Comensal coçou o nariz, ainda sorrindo estranhamente, com uma vontade nítida de ver a morena ficar nervosa. Ela decidiu que não lhe daria esse gosto; e respirou fundo antes de responder fria e educadamente.

- Mais uma vez, não pedi sua opinião sobre isso. Não pedi sobre nada, aliás, o que me lembra o fato de que você devia ficar quieta. - Seu tronco foi se inclinando na direção da loira por cima da mesa. - Você não se conforma de não saber nada do que se passa entre nós, do que se passa nas nossas vidas, e como não pode nos ofender como nos tempos de Hogwarts, está procurando informação para tentar de um jeito mais adulto... Pois desista, Parkinson, nada do que você falar vai fazer a menor diferença. E nem vai conseguir me tirar do sério.

Pansy riu desdenhosamente, e ficou quieta, pensando que aquela era a melhor decisão; porém permaneceu assim apenas por alguns segundos, antes de replicar:

- Quem parece estar vivendo nos tempos de Hogwarts aqui é você, Granger. Não percebeu que eu não sou a mesma, nem você, nem o mundo? Eu não me preocupo em aborrecer vocês, só não sabia que expressar minha opinião não era permitido. Bom ficar sabendo. – Hermione rangeu os dentes sem notar.

- É claro que você pode se expressar aqui, mas tudo tem limite. Se a sua opinião for ofensiva, pode guardar para você!

O silêncio voltou a tomar o lugar, dessa vez ornado por duas mulheres irritadiças. Hermione virava a página com violência, a testa franzida como a de uma criança contrariada, deixando Pansy com vontade de rir do comportamento infantil da outra; mas ela permaneceu como estava, sabendo que rir só iria piorar a situação.

Com o passar dos dias, parecia não existir um modo de sua relação com a outra mulher piorar; todos os dias da semana que se seguiu as duas sentavam-se, liam e faziam anotações sem trocar uma só palavra que não fosse estritamente necessária.

Era como se o tempo não passasse, para Hermione. Ela assistia, impotente, os dias frios passarem sem fazer diferença; o sol se erguia, cruzava o céu e se punha sem que nada se alterasse na sua vida. Ela sabia que lá fora havia pessoas morrendo na guerra e se arriscando para salvar o mundo de um peso – nesses pessoas se incluíam seu namorado e seu melhor amigo, cujas notícias chegavam num intervalo torturante de semanas.

A única companhia constante que tinha na maioria das vezes preferiria não ter. Pansy podia ser insuportável quando queria, já tinha demonstrado essa habilidade no colégio e não hesitava em repeti-lo depois de adulta. A morena sabia que por trás do sarcasmo e da postura desagradável se escondia alguém comum, que queria voltar a viver normalmente – todavia, os surtos de mau-humor da Comensal apagavam aquilo com tal rapidez que Hermione desejava estar sozinha.

Talvez seu erro fosse o mesmo que Dumbledore cometera: o de acreditar no lado bom das pessoas. Remus lhe dizia que isso não era um erro em si mas era perigoso em excesso, e provavelmente estava certo. Quase toda a Ordem da Fênix travata Pansy com alguma desconfiança, e os veteranos – principalmente Moody – criaram reservas até mesmo com Hermione. Ela supunha que era medo que ela estivesse enfeitiçada, estivesse sendo ingênua demais, ou até mesmo coisa pior. O fato era que os que a entendiam, Remus, Harry e surpreendentemente Minerva, estavam sempre distantes ou ocupados demais para servirem de alívio.

Ainda estava nevando um pouco em Londres, o que desanimava Hermione imensamente. Porém, a pior parte era não saber se mesmo depois que o inverno partisse, a sensação de frio e desolação iria passar.

ooo

Era óbvio que, cedo ou tarde, Pansy teria que consertar a besteira que fizera para não enlouquecer dentro daquela casa. Em mais um dia monótono, ela sentou-se de frente para Hermione e passou a mão pelos cabelos, pigarreando.

- Tem recebido notícias do Potter e do Weasley? – Ela disse, e a morena sequer ergueu os olhos do pergaminho em que escrevia para responder:

- Não estou a fim de papo, Parkinson. – Pansy, que já esperava algo assim, cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa calmamente.

- Foi só uma pergunta. – Hermione levantou os olhos fuzilnado-a com o olhar, e a loira soube que não iria ser tão fácil quanto desejava.

- Eu não gosto de conversar com gente azeda. – Piscando, Pansy respirou fundo tentando reunir paciência e cordialidade.

- Você também não anda muito doce. – Acabou soltando, e Hermione estreitou os olhos, fazendo a loira remendar antes da explosão. – Digo, por que você estaria? Por que eu estaria? – A face da outra voltou ao normal e Pansy respirou aliviada por evitar outra briga estúpida. – Não temos nenhum motivo para ficarmos pateticamente felizes.

- Talvez estarmos vivas fosse um bom. – Hermione disse com uma seriedade que soou como arrogância para a loira. – Talvez devêssemos estar agradecidas, Parkinson, com o estado e o lugar onde estamos. Depois de tudo o que eu passei, eu me sinto feliz de acordar e ver que estou no mesmo lugar onde fui dormir. – A raiva que havia despontado em Pansy rapidamente evaporou ao ouvir as palavras da outra. Apesar de tudo, a entendia mais do que gostaria – e, dessa vez, tinha notado uma certa amargura contínua na voz da jovem bruxa.

- Acho que devíamos estar felizes... – Pansy disse olhando para a mesa. – Mas não estamos, e não podemos fazer esse fato simplesmente desaparecer, Granger, não importa quantas poções ou feitiços para animar fizermos, o medo e a raiva sempre vão voltar. – Ficou surpresa com sua própria honestidade, e Hermione a fitou calmamente, vendo pelo o que lhe parecia a primeira vez como Pansy realmente se sentia. Seus olhos castanhos passearam do rosto da Comensal para suas mãos cruzadas e ela engoliu em seco, descobrindo que não gostava de ver a outra simplesmente conformada com aquilo.

- Mas não podemos nos contentar com isso. Algumas coisas como o que aconteceu comigo ou com seus pais não vou mudar ou desaparecer, mas _nós_ ainda estamos aqui. O que somos e onde estamos é o que importa. – Pansy a fitou com alguma discordância, fazendo-a continuar. – Quando eu digo onde estamos não é só a casa ou a cidade; é se estamos no fundo do poço, se estamos sozinhos, de que lado estamos. Acho que o que separa as pessoas nessa guerra... – Ela completou depois de pensar um pouco. – É se elas se conformam ou não. Com Voldemort à solta, todo trouxa, bruxo ou mestiço vive sem paz, esperando uma tragédia. Quem não se conforma com isso se une contra ele.

Hermione se calou, assistindo Pansy olhar para as unhas com um ar distante, e teve alguma esperança que sua sinceridade funcionasse melhor do que sua última estratégia de defesa: a grosseria. Elas passaram alguns minutos quietas, uma sensação pairando na sala amena como a consciência de um assassino confesso. Então Pansy suspirou e levantou os olhos cinzentos para a morena, falando baixo:

- Eu concordo com você, não dá pra se conformar. Mas assim como é impossível apagar o passado, também é impossível ser otimista o tempo todo... Para mim é, pelo menos. – Deu de ombros. – Mas o que você me disse não me serviu de consolo, pelo contrário: se é a revolta que nos separa, então de que lado eu estou?

- Do nosso. – Hermione respondeu sem pensar, e a outra negou com a cabeça.

- Não, _agora_ eu estou. E só vim porque não tinha mais para onde ir. Mas eu não quis lutar, eu apenas me conformei em fazer o que mandavam, obedecer ordens e cometer crimes. – Ela disse, os olhos fixos na morena, e sua voz foi se alterando. – Fiz tudo o que eu fiz para salvar a minha pele e a dos meus pais, e faria _qualquer coisa_ que dissessem se isso fosse os manter vivos ou os trazer de volta. O que eu sou, Granger? Só uma covarde ou uma egoísta de merda? – Pansy completou com raiva, esta que obviamente não era dirigida à Hermione. Os olhos da Comensal ardiam, mas ela não fez questão nenhuma de esconder isso, e a outra mulher teve de cortar a vontade de segurar a mão da loira.

Hermione tentou não se penalizar e conseguiu; o que sentia não era pena, mas um outra sentimento indistinguível. Por fim, respondeu lentamente:

- Não é tanto o que você é, Parkinson, é o que você _sente_. Você amou seus pais, foi isso que te levou a tudo isso... Por isso você está aqui. Por amor. – As lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos de Pansy. – As pessoas fazem loucuras por amor. – Hermione disse, a voz aguda, e pouco tempo depois a outra sorriu levemente para algum ponto invisível, perguntando:

- Você já fez alguma loucura por amor, Granger? – Seus olhos se voltaram para ela desprovidos de malícia ou desprezo; e a morena sorriu de volta, tentando aproveitar aquele momento raro de entendimento mútuo.

- Muitas. Ah, pode me chamar de Hermione. – Pansy apertou os lábios, assentindo. – E chega de autopiedade, por favor, isso não leva a nada. – A loira riu, espantada com a capacidade de Hermione de estragar momentos especiais com considerações racionais.

- Vejo que você não perdeu a capacidade de ser inconveniente, às vezes. – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Esse é o tipo de momento em que você devia ficar quieta, deixar como está, e não ser a velha e boa sabe-tudo formada em chatice. – Pansy riu novamente, deixando a morena sem saber do quê ela ria, mas sem conseguir se irritar. – Mas eu vou deixar passar, Hermione. – Ela completou com deboche. – E pode me chamar de Pansy, também.

Era como se um muro que separava as duas tivesse sido reduzido a escombros prontos para serem pisoteados. Pansy não admitia, mas saber que Hermione também estava deprimida havia lhe acalentado algumas noites; porém melhor que isso, era saber que ela – ela, pelo menos – não a julgava ou a via como uma pária. Era bom saber que ao menos alguém ainda enxergava nela _uma pessoa_ e, às vezes, nem mesmo Pansy o fazia.

Hermione entrou no clima e riu também, voltando a se debruçar sobre o pergaminho e replicando:

- Você pode deixar passar, mas eu não vou esquecer o "sabe-tudo" tão cedo. – Pansy a imitou, puxando um rolo para perto de si.

- Formada em chatice. – Murmurou, fitando Hermione por baixo dos cílios claros, fazendo a outra ter certeza que algo havia mudado radicalmente. A morena rasgou a ponta do pergaminho e anotou a ofensa, fazendo Pansy rir, e, inconscientemente, gostando do som de seu riso ecoando pela saleta.


	3. Amor e Guerra

... Oi de novo! Hoje eu acordei pra sorrir, mostrar os dentes; hoje eu acordei pra matar o presidente!... Caham, não, menos a última parte. Quis dizer que fiquei feliz com as reviews, obrigada por elas :D é sempre bom saber que tem alguém lendo o que a gente escreve - e é melhor ainda saber que estão gostando, rss.  
Esse é o penúltimo capítulo da fic... o próximo é o último. Se bem que estou achando que vou fazer um prólogo... não sei, não sei. XD  
Ah, peço desculpas desde já se alguém encontrou algum erro de português ou digitação na fic; não estou acostumada a fics grandes e tenho a impressão que já a li e reli milhões de vezes, rss, e eu não tenho beta, então fica tudo por minha conta. Enfim, chega, já me alonguei demais. :P Enjoy it e review it too. XD

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. São todos da J.K. Rowling, que enriqueceu e fez a vida com eles. Estou apenas brincando um pouquinho.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Amor e Guerra**

_Dizem que no amor e na guerra, vale tudo. Acho que é a realidade. Porque tanto no amor e na guerra, o humano fica no seu limite; ele sofre, ele teme, e ele tem esperança. Ele sente que sua vida está em jogo, que pode morrer a qualquer momento – e é a mais pura verdade. A diferença é que na guerra quem pode morrer é o corpo; no amor, quem corre esse risco é a alma._

_Bem, eu corri. Tanto no amor quanto na guerra eu fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para conseguir o que eu queria. Nunca deixei de ser uma sonserina, afinal, e todos sabem que um tigre nunca muda suas listras. Mas o fato é que até hoje eu me espanto com o que o amor fez conosco._

_Somos como duas correntezas opostas; ela sempre almejou a perfeição, já eu sempre quis ser a que incomoda. Ela sempre foi generosa; eu não me importava com mais ninguém. Ela corre em busca do conhecimento teórico; eu, da experiência prática. Ainda somos assim, duas personalidades totalmente díspares, mas eu não sei se uma cedeu à outra ou se nós nos completamos. A única coisa que sei é que o amor muda as leis da natureza._

ooo

As coisas haviam melhorado consideravelmente entre Pansy e Hermione. Após tantos dias, já não tinha como uma não se habituar à presença da outra, e ter Hermione por perto deixou de ser um aborrecimento para Pansy, transformando-se em uma agradável distração. Hermione, por sua vez, via na loira alguém que, embora fosse quase o seu oposto, tinha alguma história em comum e, assim como ela, via as coisas por trás de uma lente de frieza e abstenção que poucos possuíam.

Já a busca pelas Horcruxes ia de mal a pior; ela não sabia mais por onde tentar e, mesmo, que tudo apontasse para um caminho, a busca era sempre em vão. Harry escrevia cartas com poucas explicações e muitas desculpas ao mesmo tempo em que ninguém da Ordem parecia ter tempo ou paciência para lhe fornecer mais detalhes; apenas Remus era o mais empático com sua frustração, ainda que conversasse muito pouco com ela. Mesmo Ginny não parava ali, e, quando parava, simplesmente não conseguia suportar a presença de Pansy tempo o suficiente para exercer seu papel de amiga.

No fim, a Comensal da Morte desertora acabara sendo a garantia de sanidade de Hermione; se estivesse ali sozinha como Sirius ficara, sem dúvida já teria perdido a cabeça.

Pansy também era grata à Hermione – não só porque a mulher tinha sido sua salva-vidas, mas porque também estava sendo sua âncora. Ela mal podia imaginar como se sentiria sem a morena; numa casa que mais parecia uma cripta, cheia de gente que a expulsaria na primeira oportunidade, sem coisa alguma para fazer. Além disso, conversar trivialidades com a morena era uma bom passatempo – jamais imaginaria pensar isso, mas aprendera bem cedo que a vida prega peças.

Estava pensando sobre isso certa noite quando adormeceu, e sonhou que estava em Hogwarts, com a vida em ordem. Estava com dezessete anos, com Draco e Blaise ao seu lado, sem iminência de guera, sem chantagens dos Comensais, sem medo. Acordou atordoada, a cabeça doendo, e se sentou imediatamente; transtornada, só percebeu que havia alguém no banho quando ouviu o chuveiro se desligar.

Tinha a nítida sensação de que nem um só minuto de sono valera alguma coisa quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e a tirou dos seus pensamentos.

- Bom dia, Pansy. – Hermione disse saindo do banheiro já vestida como de costume, mas com os cabelos ainda molhados. A outra, sonolenta, murmurou a resposta no meio de um bocejo e permeneceu sentada na cama, os cabelos louros bagunçados de tal modo que a morena teve de segurar o riso. Depois de alguns minutos, Pansy se arrastou preguiçosamente até seu criado-mudo e verificou as horas no relógio, soltando uma reclamação.

- Nossa, nem são oito da manhã... – Gemeu e se jogou sobre a cama, o rosto afundado no travesseiro. – Que horas você acordou?

- Sete e vinte. – Hermione respondeu, e algo no seu tom de voz fez Pansy erguer o rosto para olhá-la.

- Você está... Feliz? – Perguntou, intrigada, e o rosto iluminado da outra se voltou para ela.

- Esotu com um bom pressentimento. – A loira piscou, sem ter resposta ante a felicidade de Hermione, e a mulher saiu do quarto deixando-a sozinha com um único pensamento: esquecer ou ao menos superar seu sonho.

A morena foi até a cozinha, se sentindo estranhamente alegre aquele dia, e franziu a testa ao ver alguns rolos de pergaminhos sobre a mesa. _Que falta de atenção_, pensou, já recolhendo-os; mas sua curiosidade a fez separar um para ver o que continha. Mal teve tempo de avistar seu nome em um trecho quando Molly apareceu na cozinha rápida como um furacão, arrancou os rolos de suas mãos e sumiu com eles com um aceno de varinha.

- Bom dia, querida, acordou tão cedo hoje! – Disse simpaticamente, seu tom contrastando com seu semblante abatido. – Deixei esses pergaminhos aí por descuido, o cansaço faz isso... Ainda nem fiz o café. Quer um chá, Hermione?

A jovem, que se sentiu bombardeada, apenas aceitou e perguntou à ruiva na primeira chance que teve:

- O que havia naqueles pergaminhos? – Molly fazia um barulho capaz de despertar a casa inteira batendo a chaleira no fogão, empilhando pratos na mesa, reunindo copos e talheres ao redor de Hermione.

- Ah, nada grave... Informações de uma célula na Escócia, estão preocupados com alguns eventos que aconteceram lá.

- Eu vi meu nome em um deles. – A outra disse, séria e sem se mover um só centímetro. Molly seguiu sem olhá-la, pousando a frigideira no fogão com estardalhaço.

- Eles pediram que você fosse até lá, sabem da sua eficiência... Mas Tonks já respondeu que você tem um trabalho importante aqui, não se preocupe. Ginny! – Olhou a garota parada na porta, esfregando os olhos, como se fosse sua salvação. – Venha aqui me ajudar!

Ginny olhou sem entender um momento, até bocejar e andar lentamente até as duas mulheres.

- Bom dia, Mione. – Deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga. – Se livrou da sebosa essa manhã? – Provocou, se virando para a mãe.

Rapidamente a cozinha se encheu de pessoas, cores e cheiros e Hermione acabou esquecendo a história dos pergaminhos, embora não tivesse comprado a versão da sra. Weasley. Não queria pensar que pudessem estar escondendo algo dela, principalmente porque poderia ser injusta com alguém inocente. O assunto saiu da sua cabeça ao longo do café da manhã.

- Onde está a Parkinson? – George perguntou de boca cheia, e Fred complementou:

- Ela não está demorando para descer? – Hermione acenou com a cabeça e pousou os talheres no prato, sabendo que ir chamar a loira era sua tarefa. Subiu até o terceiro andar com a certeza que veria Pansy na cama, talvez dormindo, mas chegou ao quarto e encontrou a loira trocada e sentada, segurando algo nas mãos. A janela apesar de totalmente aberta, não oferecia o sol que Hermione gostaria; apenas uma intensa claridade prata que se refletia no rosto sério da Comensal.

- Pensei que você estivesse dormindo. – Disse, devagar, e Pansy negou.

- Não, fiquei acordada. – Olhou mais uma vez para o que segurava e estendeu para Hermione. – Estava só matando saudades. Essa é a única foto que eu tenho, porque nunca tirei ela de perto de mim. – A morena segurou o que descobriu ser uma fotografia dos pais da outra; um casal talvez com quarenta anos expressando uma felicidade tranqüila. Viu que Pansy havia obviamente puxado à mãe e seus fios claros e nariz arrebitado.

Sem saber o que dizer, ela engoliu em seco, e perguntou:

- E seus olhos, são de quem? – Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Seu pai tinha os olhos azuis, sua mãe, castanhos. De quem você puxou os olhos? – Recebeu um olhar de simpatia.

- Da minha avó. – Pansy pegou a foto de volta e a guardou no criado-mudo. – Mulher muito esperta. Quisera eu ter puxado a inteligência também. – Se levantou e ajeitou o cabelo uma última vez.

- Vamos tomar café? Eu ainda não terminei o meu, posso te acompanhar. – A morena falou, e a outra a fitou de canto de olho, contrariada.

- A mesa já esvaziou? – Hermione estava prestes a replicar quando Pansy continuou. – Não, não me culpe se é incrivelmente desagradável sentar junto com a fedelha Weasley, não sou eu quem acorda com um humor de dragão... Aliás, quando eu chego, metade da mesa me olha como se eu fosse o prato principal.

A loira disse aquilo com tamanha seriedade que Hermione se dividiu entre rir e ficar séria. Optou pela segunda opção e rolou os olhos.

- Ninguém quer te devorar, Pansy. É que você já fez sua fama de pé no saco no colégio, agora não tem volta. – Disse em tom simples, e viu Pansy se aproximar dela sorrindo, o sarcasmo brilhando inconfundivelmente no rosto.

- Mas você já não me acha tão irritante, eu sei... Agora você me acha um doce de pessoa, não é? – A outra permaneceu quieta e a loira se livrou da face inocente como quem desmonta uma barraca de camping. – Então vai dizer isso pra sua amiguinha idiota e mande ela parar de implicar comigo. – Hermione se permitiu algumas risadas, e desta vez foi Pansy que não soube dizer o motivo, mas não se importou. Pousando a mão no ombro da outra, a morena disse:

- Vamos, a esta altura não tem mais ninguém tomando o café.

Não tinha. As duas mulheres comeram em um silêncio confortável, tentando não pensar em pais, avós ou Weasleys.

ooo

Hermione coçou a nuca levemente, enquanto observava Pansy redigir longas linhas sobre a possível descendência de Godric Gryffindor. Se aquietou apenas alguns segundos antes de pegar uma mecha de cabelo e começar a brincar com ela entre os dedos, enquanto a outra, de cabeça baixa, sorriu para si mesma.

- O que foi, Hermione? Está inquieta. – Imediatamente a morena pousou a mão na mesa.

- Eu sei, estou agitada. – Seus dedos tamborilaram na madeira. – Tenho a impressão que estamos no caminho certo.

- Tomara. – Pansy nem ergueu os olhos do pergaminho. Sabia que não era apenas aquilo, embora não pudesse dizer com exatidão o que tanto afetava Hermione. Centenas de horas de convivência lhe deram, afinal, alguma experiência no trato com a jovem. – Quer me perguntar algum coisa?

Hermione ficou reta na cadeira, se sentindo pega em flagrante, e a loira a fitou, sua face neutra incentivando à outra.

- Na verdade, sim. Você nunca contou, desde que chegou aqui, o que realmente aconteceu com você. – Disse, timidamente. Pansy pousou a pena, colocou o pergaminho de lado e passou a mão pelo rosto, suspirando. Depois de se ajeitar na cadeira, olhou para a morena e disse:

- Minha vó era uma mulher muito esperta, como eu já disse, e ela me falou uma coisa muito simples que eu demorei para entender. – Se inclinou um pouco de direção à outra e continuou. – Não faça perguntas que você não gostaria de responder. E isso não é uma questão de educação; mas por que você sempre corre o risco de ouvir um "E você?". Então eu vou contar o que houve, e você pode me perguntar o que quiser mantendo isso em mente. - Hermione concordou silenciosamente, admitindo que a avó da outra era realmente uma mulher perspicaz. Esperou pacientemente Pansy continuar, e a loira molhou os lábios e apoiou os braços na mesa, sua voz soando clara e triste:

- Depois do ataque a Hogwarts, meus pais ficaram apavorados, assim como muitos outros, e resolveram ficar enfiados em casa. Mas os dias passaram e eu saí com a minha mãe para fazer compras em Hogsmeade... Lá, Draco me encontrou e disse que os Comensais estavam me _recrutando_, e iriam matar meus pais se eu não comparecesse. – Suspirou, desviando os olhos alguns segundos.

- Eu aparatei com ele em um lugar que até hoje não sei onde é, que foi o seu e o meu cativeiro, e me deram instruções para seguir você e te raptar. Eles sabiam que eu era boa em Transfiguração; não pássaros, cadeiras e outras coisas idiotas. – Pansy acenou com a mão. – Meu pai me ensinava a me tranfigurar desde os meus doze anos. Enfim, eu te segui tranfigurada, assisti o casamento do Weasley e da Delacour, segui você e aqueles dois até o Três Vassouras e fiquei de tocaia no banheiro, esperando ter a sorte de você ir lá. Nenhum segredo até aí. – Completou friamente, ao ver o olhar estranho que Hermione lhe lançava. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de falar:

- Pode ter sido isso que aconteceu, mas... – Parou, tentando selecionar as palavras. – Mas é claro que não foi _simples_ assim pra você. É uma situação totalmente anormal. – As sobrancelhas pálidas da outra se ergueram, e ela soltou antes que pudesse se controlar:

- O que, você quer saber como eu me _senti_? – Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, e Pansy não sabia se ria ou se abria a boca de surpresa. - Para quê?

- Como "para quê?", Pansy? – A morena replicou exasperada. – Foi você quem passou por tudo isso. Não quero um depoimento do que aconteceu, quero saber a _sua_ versão pessoal. – A loira titubeou, pensando em simplesmente responder. Mas ela não era esse tipo de pessoa, e a guerra não havia mudado-a a esse ponto.

- Por quê? – Hermione rolou os olhos. Como Pansy era difícil.

- Apenas porque eu quero saber. – A outra torceu os lábios ligeiramente numa careta sutil, e se resignou.

- Eu me senti a mais desgraçada de todas as pessoas no mundo. Como se um demônio tivesse apontado o dedo pra mim e dito "agora é sua vez de se foder". – Ela disse, em tom de desabafo. – Draco estava tão acabado quando me deu a notícia que eu não conseguia entender por que todas as pessoas que eu amava pareciam estar caindo, uma a uma. Quando eu raptei você, fiquei brava e aliviada ao mesmo tempo; tudo o que me importava era que os meus pais estivessem a salvo. Durante o tempo em que fiquei em cativeiro – porque eu também não tinha permissão para sair dali, só conseguia pensar neles, neles... Mas quando me soltaram, já com a Marca no braço, eu... – Pansy parou, o rosto contraído e abaixado. – Eu fui para casa, e eles não estavam lá. Pelo estado do lugar, era óbvio que não voltariam, estava tudo revirado, mesa, cadeiras quebradas, e no quarto deles... Tinha tanto _sangue_, Hermione.

Para sua surpresa, Hermione se pegou com lágrimas nos olhos, e estendeu a mão impulsivamente para segurar a mão fria de Pansy, que não teve reação imediata.

- Eu sei que foram eles e sei que meus pais estão mortos, não é preciso nenhuma investigação para saber disso. – Falou, e fitou a morena. – Daí, então, eu já não tinha nada a perder. Fui chamada para cuidar de você, mas quando te vi naquele estado, eu percebi que não podia te deixar morrer. E não tinha nenhum motivo para ser fiel a Você-Sabe-Quem. Te levar ao hospital foi a única coisa que me ocorreu. – Hermione piscou repetidamente e a outra puxou a mão de debaixo da dela, dando tapinhas gentis. – Não sou nenhuma santa.

- Ninguém é, Pansy, mas você não é nem de longe a pessoa mais cruel ou cretina que eu já conheci. – A morena disse, inclinando a cabeça para a direita. – E depois, o que você fez? – Pansy suspirou.

- Aí, eu já era _persona non grata_ tanto do lado das trevas quanto deste. Me escondi em uma casa abandonada e passei meses ali, transfigurada, arrumando comida e tudo mais com magia e assistindo televisão. – Hermione soltou uma risadinha de espanto. – Devia ser uma casa de mestiços. Mas os Comensais rastrearam minha varinha e um deles, Mulciber, veio atrás de mim; eu lutei com ele, fugi, e fiquei instalada no Caldeirão Furado comendo e bebendo até escrever sua carta. – Ela disse com uma naturalidade fria.

- Você lutou com ele? Duelou, quer dizer? – A outra questionou, curiosa, e Pansy negou.

- Não, lutei mesmo... As nossas varinhas voaram para longe, e nós ficamos nos embolando no chão; eu caí, ele caiu, braços, pernas, mordidas e etc. – Deu de ombros. – Se bem me lembro, ele quase conseguiu me sufocar, mas eu mordi a perna dele e saí chutando tudo o que via na frente para pegar as varinhas. Quebrei o tornozelo, mas consegui aparatar. E este é o final da minha história. – Ela disse, melancólica. O silêncio preencheu o ambiente, e Pansy se sentiu um pouco mais leve de colocar tudo para fora. Só a reação de Hermione a surpreendeu: a mulher estava ouvindo com toda a atenção e encarando normalmente.

- Acho que você tem um coração enorme, Pansy. – A morena disse, com total sinceridade. – Tem que amar muito alguém para cometer um crime por essa pessoa. Imagino que se você quisesse apenas se salvar, teria me deixado morrer e continuaria se escondendo atrás dos Comensais.

- Eu nunca seria capaz, depois do que eles fizeram. – Pansy reforçou, e uma dúvida lhe surgiu de repente. – Hermione... Você acredita em mim? Acredita em tudo o que eu disse?

A morena se remexeu na cadeira, incomodada com a pergunta, mas não teve que pensar muito para responder.

- Acredito. Talvez... Talvez seja um erro, mas eu acredito. – Estranhou saber que aquilo era verdade. Pansy lhe sorriu, o primeiro sorriso aberto que oferecia a Hermione, e a morena teve a forte sensação que olhá-la sorrindo era como sentar perto de uma lareira que solta fagulhas.

- Obrigada, Hermione. – A loira disse, e a outra acabou sorrindo também. – Isso é um grande consolo.

ooo

- Não é possível... – Hermione murmurou, a mão na testa. – Não é possível, está tudo levando à espada de Gryffindor. – Tonks tamborilou os dedos na mesa, a cabeça abaixada.

- Mas a espada não é uma Horcrux. – Disse, com o olhar fixo na mesa. Hermione sentia um misto de desespero com frustração, e olhava ao redor da mesa esperando que alguém contrariasse a jovem auror, mas nada aconteceu; Molly e Arthur estavam neutros e sérios, porém a mulher ruiva parecia chateada e constrangida e, olhando bem, Tonks também. Apenas Remus e Minerva estavam como sempre, quietos e com rostos preocupados, mas vozes razoavelmente serenas. Toda aquela austeridade estava deixando a morena com os nervos à flor da pele.

Só percebeu que suas mãos tremiam quando apoiou os cotovelos na madeira, sem falar mais nenhuma palavra, e permaneceu assim até o resto da reunião que lhe soou como moscas voando pelo lugar. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo iria continuar – as buscas, a guerra, as pessoas correndo perigo – por causa da sua incapacidade de encontrar uma simples pista firme até uma Horcrux... E o mais impressionante era que suas pesquisas tinham melhorado muito desde a chegada de Pansy, que mesmo sem saber para quê serviam, tinha um senso apurado para perceber o que podia e do que não podia ser útil. No entanto, ali estava, na estaca zero novamente.

Acabou ficando sozinha na sala e, deprimida, resolveu subir até o quarto onde dormia. Ao passar pelo segundo andar da casa, ouviu Tonks de dentro do quarto falando em voz baixa:

- Como você consegue fingir _tão_ bem? – Curiosa, Hermione parou e escutou em silêncio Remus responder quase num sussuro:

- Eu menti a minha vida inteira, Tonks, acabei ficando bom nisso. Por isso sou designado para certos tipos de tarefa. – O quarto se silenciou e a morena resolveu sair de perto da porta. Já estava subindo as escadas e não ouviu Remus continuar. – Não se sinta mal, querida. É para proteger Hermione.

Pansy estava recostada na cama, lendo uma revista, quando sua colega de quarto entrou com o que lhe pareceu a face de quem havia tomado leite azedo. A loira permanecera no quarto toda a reunião; obviamente não tinha permissão para participar das discussões da Ordem e, a bem da verdade, desejo algum. Já não tinha nada a perder, ninguém com quem se preocupar do lado de fora – apenas Draco e seus pais, mas estes, se não estivessem mortos, já haviam fugido da Inglaterra – e não tinha grande vontade de bisbilhotar nos assuntos da guerra. Mas não precisou refletir muito para saber, pelo rosto de Hermione, que as coisas não andavam nada bem.

A morena sentou na beira da cama e mordeu o lábio inferior, ignorando a presença de Pansy, que também sentou e a fitou.

- Problemas? – Perguntou com delicadeza, e a outra sequer piscou.

- Os de sempre. Parece que nada anda, nada muda, nada melhora; estamos do mesmo jeito fazem meses. – Respondeu, a voz sem emoção, e a loira se sentiu inquieta.

- Que pena. – Alguns minutos depois ela se inclinou sobre os joelhos e voltou a perguntar. – Sei que pode parecer idiota, mas há algo que eu possa fazer pra te tirar desse estado miserável? – Hermione mirou-a, os olhos vazios, e dezenas de coisas cômicas e incabíveis passaram pela sua mente antes de ela murmurar de volta:

- Não. Nada.

Deitou-se de costas para a loira, que voltou a se recostar, o aposento quieto exceto pelo som do vento nas paredes do lado de fora. Pansy logo deduziu que se Hermione estava daquele jeito, a culpa – ou ao menos parte dela – do insucesso da Ordem da Fênix era da morena.

Talvez aquelas pesquisas ridículas sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts não fossem, afinal, tão inúteis... Porém, especular sobre a importância das anáguas de Helga Hufflepuff não estava no topo de sua lista de prioridades. _Atualmente_, Pansy pensou, aborrecida, _Essa lista nem existe_.

Continuou virando as páginas da revista, sem interesse algum. De minuto em minuto seus olhos se voltavam para a figura encolhida na cama paralela à sua, curiosos para saber se Hermione estava adormecida. Sempre soube quando seus pais ou suas colegas de Hogwarts estavam dormindo pelo som ritmado da respiração, os olhos semi-abertos; na infância ela adorava fingir que já havia pego no sono apenas pelo prazer de enganar seus pais ou espionar as colegas de dormitório. Aperfeiçoara sua técnica durante anos, e era divertido e até útil no colégio, mas agora aquilo lhe parecia uma estupidez de criança. Principalmente por que não servia nem para saber se a morena estava acordada.

Como que atraída magneticamente, Pansy se levantou, jogando a revista de lado, e foi até a cama da outra sem fazer nenhum ruído; se inclinou sobre Hermione sem tocá-la até conseguir visualizar seu rosto. Fitou os fios castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, os olhos e a boca firmemente fechados, a mão branca relaxada perto do rosto. Estava desistindo de descobrir quando levou um susto.

- Por que você está me olhando, Pansy? – Hermione disse de repente, e a loira pulou para longe, o coração descompassado.

- Porra, você me assustou. – Ela respondeu, assombrada. – E eu não estava olhando você. – Pansy tentou remediar, sentando-se novamente. A outra se voltou para ela com uma expressão intrigada no rosto, e teve uma idéia para obter uma confissão.

- Ah, não? Se você não estava me olhando, só pode ter vindo até aqui para pegar isso. – Ergueu a mão que estava atrás de seu corpo e exibiu a varinha. A loira arregalou os olhos, surpresa e ofendida, e logo percebeu que estava sem saída. Mas os olhos estreitados de Hermione lhe irritaram profundamente.

- Eu não fui pegar a sua varinha, Hermione. – Ela replicou, com todo o desprezo que conseguiu reunir de última hora. – Não tenho a menor intenção de sair daqui logo agora. – A expressão no rosto da morena se intensificou, sem ela perceber que havia feito a pergunta errada.

- Eu senti a sua respiração no meu rosto. Eu não sou idiota, Pansy, você estava aqui.

- Estava, sim! – A outra se impacientou. – Fui olhar você, fui ver se estava dormindo. Fiquei com medo que tivesse se matado de culpa pela sua incompetência.

Não existia nenhuma possibilidade de Pansy deixar barato a acusação de Hermione, ela sabia, mas algo parecido com um monstro rugiu no peito da morena, que ficou de pé em um pulo. Os olhos da Comensal se tornaram semelhantes a um céu tempestuoso, e ela também ficou de pé mesmo sabendo que aquele não era um bom dia para brigar com Hermione.

- Claro, você sabe que se eu aparecesse morta a primeira suspeita seria você! Será que você não consegue deixar de ser essa coisa insensível e ser uma humana uma vez na vida?! – A morena replicou.

- Será que _você_ não pode me_ trata_r como uma humana? Eu fiz uma ironia, Hermione, em resposta a sua acusação cretina. – Pansy disse, cruzando os braços, e continuou quando a outra começou a falar. – Eu sei muito bem o julgamento que fazem de mim aqui... Só não esperava que você também estivesse torcendo para me ver jogada na prisão! – A morena gaguejou, surpresa.

- Mas eu não estou! – Decidindo que não queria ouvir qualquer que fosse a desculpa da outra, Pansy deu-lhe as costas e abriu a porta do quarto; porém Hermione seguiu-a descendo as escadas com rapidez. – Eu não quero te ver na prisão, Pansy, nem ninguém aqui...

- Mentira! – A loira bradou no meio do corredor, se voltando para ela. – Todos aqui me acham uma criminosa, só estão esperando para ver qual vai ser meu próximo delito.

- Não é verdade! – A morena replicou de imediato. – Claro que alguns desconfiam, é normal. Mas ninguém aqui está esperando "seu próximo delito", Pansy. – Fitou a loira gravemente. – Se estivessem, você não estaria mais nessa casa, pode acreditar.

A Comensal bufou, incerta se ficava ali ou deixava a outra plantada no corredor. Fez menção de continuar andando mas Hermione a impediu, obstinada, e ela a fitou irritada e pensativa. Pansy mirou as unhas um momento e passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de responder:

- Então por que você achou que eu queria a sua varinha? – O rosto de Hermione se entristeceu, em contraponto à raiva da loira.

- Eu não achei realmente... Eu só queria que você dissesse a verdade. – Ambas ficaram quietas alguns minutos, evitando se olhar.

- Foi um péssimo e estúpido jeito de perguntar. – A outra finalmente disse, fitando o teto, e a morena suspirou.

- Eu sei, foi uma merda.

O silêncio caiu no corredor até Remus sair do quarto, distraído. Fitou ambas curioso antes de decidir não se meter, e descer para a sala sob o olhar atento das duas. Apenas Pansy ainda se recusava a olhar Hermione, numa pose de dignidade ferida (que tinha um pouco de verdade), até esta falar cautelosamente:

- Pansy, olhe para mim. – Um pouco contrariada a loira obedeceu, e Hermione engoliu em seco. – Desculpa. Eu não duvido de você. - A Comensal meneou a cabeça, os lábios contraídos.

- Tudo bem. Desculpa a ironia de mau gosto. – A morena se apressou em assentir, o ar parecendo mais leve. – Vou descer. – Pansy disse, ajeitando um vinco invisível na blusa, e Hermione lhe deu um sorriso sem graça.

- Tá. Eu vou voltar para o quarto. – Elas trocaram olhares mais um minuto antes de cada uma virar para um lado. Hermione já estava no terceiro degrau quando ouviu a loira perguntando:

- Por quê? – Ela voltou alguns passos e mirou a mulher voltada em sua direção. – Por que você não duvida de mim, Hermione?

A morena abriu a boca, confusa, tentando pensar em uma boa resposta. Respondeu a única sobre a qual tinha certeza:

- Não sei. – Pansy piscou algumas vezes e a outra poderia jurar que a viu sorrindo antes de se virar e rumar para o primeiro piso.

Respirando fundo, Hermione deu meia-volta e subiu os degraus lentamente, pensativa. Ao entrar no quarto fechou a porta e olhou para a cama vazia de Pansy, a revista jogada, e se sentou nela. Quem sabe Moody estava certo, talvez ela realmente estivesse sob efeito de algum feitiço, por que não conseguia explicar sua confiança na Comensal da Morte.

Pansy tinha todos os requisitos necessários para fazer com que Hermione dormisse com um olho aberto e o outro fechado, mas ela não o fazia. No segundo dia da loira na casa, ela fizera um feitiço que não permitia que qualquer pessoa além dela tocasse sua varinha; feitiço que havia rendido dois bons choques em Ginny.

Sabia que a loira não poderia pegar sua varinha sem soltar um grito, mas duvidava que Pansy tentasse – seu racional insistia que era porque a mulher não tinha motivo nenhum para sair da proteção oferecida pela casa. Não tinha ninguém que gostasse correndo perigo, não tinha receptividade nenhuma da parte de Voldemort. Além disso, sabia que Pansy havia ficado perto dela bem mais tempo que o suficiente para pegar a varinha, mas não o tinha feito; a loira realmente estava apenas a olhando.

Mas não era uma questão de motivos ou probabilidades, não desta vez. Hermione não tinha nenhuma idéia de por que nutria aquela confiança em Pansy ou por que aquilo estava surgindo... Só sabia que era verdadeiro, e não resultado de algum feitiço – uma vez que se fosse, ela não teria essa consciência. O que pensava e o que sentia em relação a Pansy vinha de dentro de si; e para Hermione essa era provavelmente a parte mais assustadora.

Sentada no divã que ajudava a tornar a sala de pesquisas ainda mais entulhada, Pansy se sentia a mais idiota das pessoas. Em primeiro lugar por se render mais uma vez a sua estupidez de criança particular e querer saber se a mulher estava dormindo; depois, por se irritar tanto com a insinuação de Hermione. Ora, ela havia sido treinada para desconfiar, não era nem um pouco surpreendente a idéia de ela também estar apenas aguardando um deslize da loira.

Todavia, era terrivelmente irritante. Pansy experimentara por alguns segundos a sensação de traição, por ter acreditado que Hermione a enxergava como ela era e não como o que parecia ser. De repente, aquela certeza havia se espatifado como um espelho arremessado ao longe – e mais repentinamente ainda, ela vira que o espelho parecia inteiro.

Se o que a morena falara era verdade, a acusação não tinha passado de uma idéia imbecil, um teste mal sucedido – ou talvez nem tanto, afinal Pansy admitira estar olhando Hermione. A nascida trouxa conseguira a verdade por fim, mas surpreendera a loira ao mostrar que, do alto de sua perfeição, recorria a métodos escusos para conseguir o que queria. A Hermione que Pansy conhecera em Hogwarts não era daquele jeito.

Se fosse ser sincera, a loira diria que a Hermione que conhecia havia mudado por dentro e por fora. Parecia-lhe que o que havia sido uma garota dentuça e descabelada tinha se transformado em uma mulher invejável – e desejável, também. Definitivamente Ronald Weasley merecia uma surra pelo seu descaso com a namorada; certamente, algum dia, alguém que soubesse como tratar Hermione roubaria seu lugar.

Pansy se deitou no divã e suspirou, sabendo que iria acreditar no que a morena falara não por que era o mais fácil ou o menos doloroso a se fazer, mas sim por que acreditava e ponto. Acreditava que ela pensava de modo diferente dos outros pois via que ela a _tratava_ de modo diferente; não como a uma fugitiva ou uma coitada, mas como a uma amiga, tanto quanto podia.

Acreditava na honestidade e na amizade de Hermione e esta era a primeira vez que acreditava em alguém desde o desaparecimento de seus pais; e Pansy desejava muito não estar errada.

A porta da sala se abriu e a cabeça da mulher que dominava seus pensamentos apareceu, com uma expressão cautelosa no rosto.

- Pansy? – A loira ergueu o rosto. – Está ocupada?

- Não. – Hermione mordeu o lábio.

- Pode subir até o quarto comigo um minuto? – A outra se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Posso. – A morena abriu passagem e as duas subiram sem falar, os olhos castanhos de Hermione sem desviar um minuto de Pansy. Algo quase físico acontecia dentro dela, talvez um sentimento ou uma impressão desconhecidos, quando estava com a loira. Julgava ser culpa, e queria resolver aquilo de uma vez.

Quando entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e apontou para sua cama, pedindo para Pansy se sentar. Pegou algo na cômoda e a imitou, em silêncio.

- Olhe, estes são meus pais. – Ofereceu a foto para a loira, que a fitou algum tempo. – Como eu vi os seus, achei justo te mostrar os meus. – Pansy admirou a fotografia alguns instantes.

- São bonitos. Engraçado como você é uma mistura dos dois. – Disse, sem cinismo ou rancor, fazendo a outra sorrir ligeiramente. – Devem ter orgulho de você.

- Ao menos dizem que têm. – Hermione respondeu. – Apesar da minha mãe guardar algum desgosto de viver longe de mim. Acho que é difícil perder a filha para um mundo que nem se conhece.

- Com certeza deve ser. – A loira disse, e a outra se inclinou por cima dela para pegar algo que estava pendurado na sua cabeceira. Lhe mostrou um terço de madeira, delicado, que segurava com carinho.

- Foi ela quem me deu. – Vendo o olhar de espanto de Pansy, logo explicou. – Minha mãe é católica; mas não fanática. Não liga para a magia nem pensa idiotices dos bruxos... Só me deu isso por que acha que me protege. – A Comensal esboçou um sorriso.

- E talvez proteja mesmo. Se bem que eu acho estranho ter um colar com um... Um homem crucificado, você entende. – Hermione riu levemente, olhando para o terço.

- Claro que eu entendo. Não há muitos católicos no mundo bruxo. O que ainda faz ela ser católica são os conceitos básicos, sabe? – Pansy a fitou.

- Sei. Você é católica? – Perguntou, e a morena voltou a pendurar o objeto, pensativa.

- Não sei, acho que não. Mas acredito em Deus e... Por ter sido criada assim, acho que tenho uma ponta católica, sim. – Pansy mirou o chão, não querendo se prolongar no assunto.

- Faz tempo que você não os vê? – Voltou a perguntar, querendo mudar de assunto. Deus não era uma assunto muito bem resolvido na sua vida, principalmente depois do sumiço de seus pais. Hermione não percebeu que a pergunta foi proposital e respondeu:

- A última vez foi quando estava internada no St. Mungus. – Disse, chateada. – Não falei mais com eles, nem por carta. Quero evitar que corram perigo por minha causa... Afinal, quem se meteu na guerra fui eu, não eles.

Pansy a observou com atenção e Hermione retribuiu o olhar, se arrependendo rapidamente. Novamente a sensação se sentar perto do fogo lhe assaltou, e ela levou o que pareceu uma eternidade para desviar o olhar, seu coração esquecendo de bater. _Que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_, pensou, atordoada.

- Sabe o que eu acho que você está precisando? – Percebendo sua confusão, Pansy perguntou bem-humorada, respondendo em seguida. – Um porre. Você precisa de um bom porre. – Hermione riu, um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Eu nunca fiquei bêbada, Pansy, não pretendo começar agora.

- Ah, mas ficar bêbada não é diversão, é necessidade. – A loira continuou, séria como uma palestrante. – O álcool é como uma poção médica, tem de ser usado com cuidado, na medida da gravidade do caso. Eu vou te levar para beber hoje. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente, e a outra balançou a cabeça.

- Você não pode sair daqui, lembra? – Pansy levantou e abriu o pequeno guarda-roupas. Mexeu nos cabides displicentemente enquanto continuava discursando sem dar ouvidos à Hermione.

- Não com esta cara; mas se há alguém bom em Tranfiguração e com uma varinha, esse alguém é você. – Puxou um casaco azul marinho e jogou sobre sua cama. – Além do mais, não precisa ser realmente um porre, mas você está precisando esfriar a cabeça... Aliás, eu também. – Pegou uma jaqueta marrom que não era sua e se virou para a morena. – Você vai com esta. Combina com seus olhos.

Se dirigiu a cômoda, mas repentinamente Hermione levantou e segurou seus braços sem força.

- Amanhã. Hoje eu ainda agüento, e a casa precisa estar vazia. Então amanhã ou outro dia. – Pansy acabou concordando e estendeu a mão.

- Então, vai ser amanhã. Está marcado. - Hermione apertou sua mão, e a loira lhe lançou um sorriso estranho. – Amanhã será o dia em que eu vou corromper você.

A outra ficou sem saber o que responder; apenas sorriu também, sentindo o estômago dar voltas provavelmente imaginárias, sem saber que Pansy estava apreciando sua mão morna segurando a dela. Os olhares das duas se cruzaram, e Hermione repentinamente ficou sem graça e saiu do quarto como uma flecha, deixando para trás um perfume bom que a loira fez questão de memorizar.

Pansy, sem saber, repetiu o ato de Hermione: sentou na cama da morena e passou a mão sobre o lençol. Era estranho, o que estava acontecendo com ela; claro que a outra mulher era importante na sua vida, mas isso não era motivo para puxar o travesseiro de Hermione e sentir o cheiro dos cabelos dela... porém Pansy não se importou. Sua vida parecia voltar aos eixos – e ainda que este pensamento pudesse ser apenas uma ilusão, era Hermione quem estava ajudando-a a encaixar os pedaços da engrenagem. O que quer que estivesse sentindo, tomava como natural. Tão natural quando o cheiro de alfazema que o travesseiro guardava.

ooo

_Claro que eu não iria conseguir dormir essa noite, _Hermione pensou, socando o travesseiro e virando de lado pela centésima vez. Ao invés de uma, eram agora duas coisas que atormentavam seus pensamentos: as Horcruxes e Pansy Parkinson.

Pensar nas Horcruxes levava a pensar em Harry, que levava a Ron, que levava a guerra que levava a uma interminável insatisfação. Sem contar a impressão que Hermione tinha que estavam escondendo algo dela; mas não tinha provas o suficiente para sustentar a desconfiança. Seus pais também eram uma fonte constante de preocupação, embora Arthur mantivesse contato com eles e lhe garantisse que estava tudo bem.

E ainda havia Pansy. Pansy e sua frase de duplo sentido que não lhe saíam da cabeça – se é que havia algum duplo sentido na frase. Pansy e seus olhos diretos; Pansy e seu nariz delicado, Pansy e seus lábios macios. Hermione, claro, não sabia se eram realmente macios, só imaginava – não, nem tinha por que imaginar. Era um dilúvio de coisas sem sentido nem lógica que tiravam o sono da pobre mulher – além, claro, do fato de ficar observando Pansy dormir, mergulhada na penumbra.

Todavia, a loira não estava dormindo. Ao menos para isso a penumbra e seus hábitos infantis serviam; estivera observando cada movimento de Hermione, seu pescoço banhado pela luz que vinha da janela, seus braços pálidos e seus olhos inquietos. Porém o sono era um adversário insistente e Pansy acabou adormecendo, deixando Hermione acordada até as quatro da manhã, quando, enfim, conseguiu pegar no sono.

Eram seis e meia quando a morena despertou, alarmada com um barulho vindo de baixo. Sentou-se, tentou despertar e descobrir o que estava acontecendo; a bagunça se silenciou, e ela pulou da cama e vestiu o robe verde que estava ali sem sequer se olhar no espelho. Pansy se remexeu e sentou molemente ainda coberta, perguntando cheia de sono:

- O que foi, Hermione? – A outra ergueu a mão aberta em sua direção, e ouviu o barulho recomeçar.

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo lá embaixo. – Disse, esfregando os olhos. – Fique aqui, Pansy.

Hermione saiu pela porta silenciosa como um gato, a varinha em punho e o coração socando dentro do peito. A loira permaneceu imóvel poucos segundos, tentando identificar os sons, e logo se levantou e vestiu seu robe também. Se esgueirou pelas escadas e pelo corredor até estar perto o suficiente para ouvir o que pareciam gritos e lamentações.

Foi andando pela casa devagar e ficou em choque com a cena que viu na cozinha: Molly Weasley estava simplesmente histérica, e Pansy não sabia dizer se ela gritava ou chorava, ou ambos. Um dos gêmeos Weasley, impossível definir qual deles, estava absolutamente horrível assim como Tonks; machucados, ensangüentados e ambos pareciam chorar silenciosamente. A caçula também chorava ruidosamente, e apenas Arthur e Hermione estavam em total silêncio, estarrecidos.

Pansy se postou ao lado da jovem bruxa, que mal segurava a varinha entre os dedos, e permaneceu quieta minutos a fio assistindo àquele triste espetáculo. Só um longo tempo depois a morena notou sua presença e virou em sua direção.

- George e Bill... Morreram. – Disse num fio de voz. – Logo quando Bill foi vê-los na loja, uma ataque... Atacaram Hogsmeade. – A mulher estava transtornada, seus olhos perdidos em algum lugar, e Pansy passou um braço pelas costas dela, a conduzindo até a sala. As duas se sentaram num sofá pouco usado, e ainda podiam ouvir os soluços vindos da cozinha que enchiam a casa de um clima de desespero e desilusão.

- Eu sinto muito. – A loira disse baixo, e Hermione voltou a fitá-la, desta vez os olhos cheios d'água.

- Até quando isso vai se repetir, Pansy? Até quando as pessoas vão continuar morrendo, chorando, se perdendo? – Era incrível o quanto doía na Comensal ver a outra daquele jeito. Pansy, sem pensar, abraçou Hermione com força, tentando inutilmente tirar aquele peso de cima dela; e a morena desabou num pranto convulsivo, retribuindo o abraço o máximo que conseguiu. Não chorou por Bill e George apenas; mas por eles, por seus tios, pelos pais de Harry e pelos irmãos que ele nunca teria. Chorou por Sirius, por Dumbledore, por Ron, Harry e Ginny. E chorou por si mesma e por Pansy, e pela vida miserável que a guerra infligiu sobre todos eles.

ooo

- Eu ainda não estou convencida que isto está certo. – Tonks disse, já limpa e sem os mechucados externos, com os olhos vermelhos. – Eu entendo a importância do trabalho de Hermione, mas será que mantê-la aqui não está atrasando nosso lado?

- McGonnagal já deixou bem claro que esse assunto está fora de questão. – Charlie respondeu, a face de quem ainda não conseguia reagir normalmente. Uma reunião extraordinária com alguns membros da Ordem havia sido convocada, embora não houvesse muito o que discutir.

- _Estava_ fora de questão, Charlie... Esse ataque mudou tudo. – Fred replicou, ainda tremendo. – Eles sabem que nós estamos avançando, e estão tentando causar baixas. Manter a Mione aqui só prejudica nosso trabalho.

- Mas ela está fazendo um trabalho impecável. – O patriarca da família finalmente se pronunciou, sua voz soando vazia. – Todas as pistas e suspeitas sérias que ela teve acabaram se confirmando. – Tonks espalmou as mãos sobre a mesa.

- Isso já não tem nada a ver com mentir, ou com peso na consciência, nada disso; sei que ela faz o que pôde aqui, mas temos que perguntar se não estamos desperdiçando um talento. Às vezes, acho que Você-Sabe-Quem já estaria morto, a essa altura, se Hermione estivesse em campo junto com os outros.

- Ela foi raptada e torturada antes mesmo de se meter nisso! – Charlie atalhou, impaciente. – Hermione é muito visada justamente por que é a mais racional, uma das mais perspicazes. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder mais alguém! – Fred o contrariou, gesticulando:

- Mas estamos vendo as pessoas morrerem ou desaparecerem uma a uma. Já pensou que tudo isso poderia ser evitado, se Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse morto? E que ele poderia estar morto se Hermione estivesse conosco?!

- Em outras palavras você está dizendo que está se ferrando para os riscos que ela correria. – O mais velho replicou, irritadiço, e o outro trincou os dentes.

- Bill e George correram riscos! Eu e você corremos riscos! Todos da Ordem correm!

- Chega! – Arthur cortou a discussão friamente. – Hermione foi designada para ficar aqui, e é aqui que vai continuar. Além do mais, a Parkinson está sob a responsabilidade dela, o que significa que nada vai mudar aqui. – Tonks fez uma careta e murmurou algo para si mesma, antes de Fred voltar a falar um pouco mais calmo.

- Não estou dizendo que a gente devia jogar a Mione aos leões para se salvar. – Continuou num tom mais baixo. – Mas para mim é óbvio que ela está sendo protegida.

- Mesmo se estiver, - Charlie respondeu, também mais controlado. – Não foi ela quem pediu, e todo mundo sabe que ela ficou puta quando recebeu a tarefa de pesquisar. E ainda assim, está cumprindo perfeitamente.

Com os ânimos apaziguados, eles tentaram conversar sobre a possibilidade de os Comensais da Morte terem sabido da visita de Bill com antecedência. Não tinham como ter certeza, e tampouco estavam com cabeça para especular; não conseguiam parar de pensar nos dois irmãos que aumentariam a contagem de vítimas da guerra, na mãe que tivera de ser sedada com um feitiço e na irmã que chorava em silêncio perto da cama da matriarca.

ooo

Pansy estava sentada no fim da cama de Hermione, observando a outra ressonar. O relógio do criado-mudo marcava oito e cinqüenta da manhã, e havia uma pequena reunião acontecendo na sala de jantar da qual a morena fora "poupada" de participar. Chorara quase uma hora no ombro da loira até ser convencida a descansar um pouco, e adormeceu com os pés pousados no colo de Pansy e seu olhar benevolente sobre si.

Agora dormia encolhida e virada para a parede quanto a outra mulher confabulava consigo mesma; Pansy aprendera na Sonserina a sentir cheiro de conspiração no ar, e a sutil despachada que Arthur dera em Hermione não lhe soava inocente. Bastava prestar um pouco de atenção para perceber que a mulher não participava de uma boa quantidade de reuniões; e as desculpas eram sempre mal explicadas ou simplesmente se resumiam a "confidencial".

Hermione ficava nervosa no início, mas acabara se acostumando, embora também ficasse desconfiada às vezes; e nem passava pela cabeça de Pansy a idéia de contar a ela suas suspeitas. Em primeiro lugar, porque não tinha a menor intenção de virar a morena contra alguém – já não estava mais nessa fase. Em segundo lugar, porque se o que pensava fosse verdade, estavam mentindo para proteger a jovem; e Pansy concordava que, nesse caso, os fins justificavam os meios. Não se perdoaria se mesmo que sem querer, jogasse Hermione para o centro da guerra.

Passou a mão de leve pelo tornozelo da morena, que suspirou e se encolheu ainda mais contra a parede, fazendo Pansy ter de conter a vontade de deitar e adormecer ao seu lado. Levantou-se e deitou na própria cama, sonolenta, e pegou no sono fitando os cabelos ondulados de Hermione e seu contorno delicado.

ooo

Não havia muitas pessoas presentes, mas todas que compareceram ao enterro de George e Bill demonstravam o mesmo choque, tristeza e indignação. Fleur estava completamente irreconhecível; todo o seu brilho veela pareceu ter apagado e dado lugar a uma mulher cansada e apática que cobria o rosto com um véu negro. Molly, Arthur e os outros Weasleys pareciam estar sem forças para ficarem revoltados; apenas assistiam as pessoas se aproximarem dos caixões, observavam eles descerem para a terra, recebiam os pêsames de parentes e amigos e andavam sem rumo como se estivessem em um pesadelo.

Hermione queria desesperadamente uma desculpa para não comparecer, mas sabia que tinha de prestar apoio para as pessoas que eram como sua segunda família. Todavia, mal podia esperar a hora de ir embora dali, sentia-se desprotegida e horrivelmente desesperançosa. Acabou indo para perto de Remus e Tonks tentando não pensar no quanto queria que Pansy estivesse ao seu lado – era um pensamento deveras inoportuno.

- Você sabe, Ronald já recebeu a notícia. – Remus lhe disse, um braço passado em torno dos ombros da namorada. – Mas não pôde comparecer. – Hermione fitou o chão, deprimida.

- Ele deve estar perto de algum resultado, para não poder vir. – Tonks murmurou alguma coisa para Remus e se afastou, fazendo a morena suspirar e sorrir brevemente.

– Estou até com inveja dela, por ter alguém para abraçá-la. – Confessou, e Remus a pegou de surpresa abraçando-a paternalmente. Hermione desfrutou do abraço quente alguns minutos antes de se afastar.

- Você sente saudade dele, não? – O homem perguntou, gentilmente, mas ela subitamente evitou seu olhar; cruzou os braços e mirou o horizonte, fato que foi notado por ele.

- Sim. – Murmurou, sabendo que não deixava de ser verdade. – Muita.

Algum tempo depois ela se afastou um pouco sob o olhar atento de Remus, que podia perceber claramente um conflito interno na jovem. Notou que um homem velho se deslocou de perto de outro enterro e puxou conversa com ela; no entanto, Hermione não o ouviu mais de cinco minutos e saiu de perto, atordoada e puxando o casaco para mais perto de si. Remus pensou em ir falar com ela, mas a morena andava quieta e arredia, e ele decidiu que a melhor coisa que podia fazer era observá-la de longe e esperar aquele momento passar.

Eles retornaram para a casa dos Black, e Hermione anotou mentalmente que tinha que ir falar com Ginny com urgência. Porém suas pernas lhe guiaram diretamente até o quarto em que sabia que Pansy estaria, e ela entrou no aposento se sentindo esgotada. A jovem loira, que estava deitada lendo um livro, rapidamente sentou vendo Hermione desenrolar o cachecol e o jogar sobre a cama. Passou a mão pelos cabelos cheios e acabou se sentando ao lado da Comensal.

- Como você está? – Pansy questionou com cuidado.

- Estou péssima. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Pansy... Ando me sentindo estranha de um tempo pra cá, e parece que só piora. – _E a culpa é sua_, acrescentou mentalmente, logo depois descartando o pensamento. – Eu não queria, não queria ir... – Hermione resmungou, chorosa como uma criança. - Mas eu tinha que ser solidária, não podia faltar.

- Eu sei, Hermione. – Pansy disse, complacente, passando a mão pelas costas da outra. Ela tinha pensado a tarde inteira na mulher e em como ela estaria no enterro; e pensar no enterro também era extremamente triste, talvez por ser só mais um entre tantos.

- Sabe o que um senhor que estava em outro enterro me disse? – Ela fungou, tentando segurar o choro. – "Talvez os espíritos dos soldados estejam de pé nos túmulos, esperando a salvação; talvez achem que estão vivos, ou que mereceram morrer. Talvez nada mude, ou eles percebam e comentem entre si como somos idiotas lutando, amando e vivendo, se crescemos apenas para morrer."

A morena soltou um soluço, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Meu Deus, como estou sendo infantil. Era só um velho.

- Você não está sendo infantil coisa nenhuma. – A Comensal replicou. – Ele que devia ser um maníaco-depressivo, e foi falar merda. Hermione, - Ela disse com firmeza, e a outra a fitou. – Eu teria ido com você, se você quisesse. Você sabe disso. – Hermione estremeceu ligeiramente.

- Não precisava. – Replicou um pouco mais recomposta. – Além de ser proibido, você iria ficar desconfortável. – Pansy abriu a boca para responder, mas apenas a fitou em silêncio. Algo nos olhos cinzas dela fez a outra ficar de pé, transtornada e corada. – Eu vou descer, preciso falar com a Ginny.

Pansy permaneceu mirando-a, os lábios relaxados e uma pergunta estampada no olhar: "Por que você sempre foge?". A morena se virou e saiu do quarto sem dar resposta.

Andou mecanicamente até o quarto onde Ginny estava, entrou sem bater, encontrando a garota com um porta-retrato na mão. Ginny a fitou a tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu; repousou o objeto sobre a escrivaninha e foi até a janela. Hermione a seguiu e imitou, apoiando os cotovelos no parapeito, se sentindo desconfortável.

- Não vou perguntar se está tudo bem, seria idiota demais. – Disse, e a ruiva riu sem alegria.

- Seria. Mas eu acho que não adianta ficar se lamentando muito tempo. – Ela olhou para as próprias mãos. – A morte é assim: você sofre, chora e depois segue com a vida. – Olhou para Hermione e suspirou, e a morena tocou seus cabelos levemente, tentando transmitir algum apoio. – Só que você ganha duas consciências incríveis: a de que você toca a vida sempre com algo faltando nela, e a de que não importa o que você faça, sempre vai terminar do mesmo jeito. – A ruiva apoiou o queixo numa mão e olhou fixamente para o céu, que anoitecia sem rastros de beleza; a noite era apenas um manto azul escuro caindo sobre a terra.

- É verdade. – Hermione murmurou de volta, olhando na mesma direção. Passaram alguns minutos quietas, torcendo para que a esperança de uma pudesse animar a outra, até a voz de Ginny soar novamente no aposento:

- É esquisito, estamos numa guerra sem querer. No fundo, todo mundo ia preferir que estivesse tudo bem; ninguém iria se meter se não precisasse. Quero dizer, acho que alguns iam, mas seriam os muito corajosos e os muito idiotas. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Parecia tão bonito, antes. Lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem, ir com a cara e a coragem... Morrer parecia bonito. – Murmurou. – Mas tudo o que eu mais queria é vê-los vivos de novo, e ter Harry e Ron por perto. – Esperou que a outra entendesse o que ela queria dizer, e Hermione entendeu mas replicou:

- Eu sei do que você está falando. Mas estamos aqui, nascemos aqui, e já que Voldemort afeta a todos nós, nós lutamos. Pode não ser bonito agora... Mas ainda é nobre, Ginny. – Sorriu para a mais nova, esperando que a nobreza servisse de consolo à garota.

- Você não sente que está perdendo um tempo enorme? – Ginny disse, depois de algum tempo. – Você poderia estar em Hogwarts, ou com seus pais, ou com o Ron. Você e ele, e eu e Harry, eu penso muito nisso, sabe... – Disse, e pegou uma mecha ruiva para enrolar nos dedos. – Todo esse tempo perdido, que não é perdido de verdade, eu sei; mas mesmo assim eu tenho saudade deles. Do Harry, principalmente. Você entende, né? – Ela olhou para a morena com uma faísca inocente no olhar. – Deve sentir tanta falta do Ron quanto eu sinto de Harry. – Hermione piscou muitas vezes e sorriu para Ginny rapidamente.

- Sim, mas eu ainda tive algum tempo com ele, mesmo que tenha sido pouco, mas o Harry...

- O Harry e seu sangue superprotetor, - A garota a interrompeu. – Me dispensou antes que eu pudesse namorá-lo um pouco mais. Mas tarde demais para eu não sentir saudade. Quando ele voltar, - Disse com firmeza. – Vou fazer ele sofrer. – Hermione não segurou o riso.

- Sofrer, Ginny? Mais do que ele já sofreu? – A garota sorriu marotamente.

- O sofrimento é uma fonte de aprendizado, Mione. – Falou, e a outra se surpreendeu um pouco com a frase. – E vai ser só um pouquinho. A vida é curta demais para a gente desperdiçar. – A morena concordou silenciosamente, seu pensamento se voltando sem querer para Pansy.

A loira, por sua vez, estava terrivelmente entediada no quarto. Não queria sair de lá por que poderiam vê-la sozinha; e isso talvez trouxesse algumas complicações para Hermione. Todavia, não havia absolutamente nada para se fazer, e ela estava deitada ao contrário na cama com os pés sobre a cabeceira quando Remus entrou sem bater no quarto, assustando-a.

- Desculpe, Parkinson. – Ele disse calmamente. – Às vezes esqueço que agora este é um quarto de mulheres. – Ela lhe concedeu um pequeno sorriso, se pondo de pé.

- Tudo bem. – O homem olhou ao redor discretamente, e Pansy percebeu o que ele procurava. – Hermione está com Ginny. – Se apressou em dizer, esperando um olhar repreensivo dele, mas este não veio; Remus apenas piscou, ficando mais sério.

- Ótimo, era com você mesma que eu queria falar. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Estão esperando por você na sala de jantar, numa pequena reunião. – Talvez tivesse sido a voz excessivamente calma dele, ou apenas uma súbita intuição, mas o coração de Pansy pareceu afundar enquanto ela mantinha o rosto frio.

- Mas eu não participo de nada da Ordem. – Remus recuou um pouco e lhe apontou a porta num gesto cavalheiresco.

- Pois hoje vai participar. – Pansy respirou fundo, arrumou o cabelo com as mãos e reuniu toda a honra que havia lhe restado. Saiu com passos decididos seguida pelo lobisomem, mas ele parou-a no meio do caminho e disse em voz baixa:

- Parkinson, vou lhe dar uma só dica: - Seus olhos cor de mel estavam gentis. – Seja qual for a pergunta, responda a verdade. – Ela não disse nada; apenas piscou e voltou a caminhar em silêncio, sem saber como interpretar o olhar de Remus mas entendendo perfeitamente bem suas palavras.

Sentia-se indo para a cova dos leões; Pansy se acostumara com alguns olhares desconfiados e a vida monótona dentro da casa, mas tinha algo dentro de si que continuava indomável. Talvez fosse o que havia lhe dado coragem para se tornar Comensal pela vida de seus pais, ou o que a fazia explodir toda vez que Hermione lhe acusava, mesmo que sem querer. Mas fosse o que fosse, aumentava a cada passo que a loira dava.

Remus abriu a porta da sala de jantar para Pansy, e a mulhr sentiu algo como um choque passar pelo seu corpo quando fitou as pessoas sentadas na grande mesa; quase metade dos rostos eram desconhecidos. O lobisomem lhe puxou uma cadeira e ela se sentou ereta, o rosto calmo.

- Boa noite, srta. Parkinson. – Minerva McGonnagal cumprimentou-a, e ela respondeu educadamente. – A srta. sabe para quê foi chamada?

- Apenas imagino, sra. – Pansy não sabia que, assim como ela não conseguia deixar de ver a velha mulher como sua professora, Minerva não conseguia desvincular a imagem de aluna sarcástica e agitadora da jovem mulher a sua frente. – Suponho que tenha a ver com a morte dos irmãos Weasleys.

- Pois supôs certo, srta. – A outra respondeu, e Pansy não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho cínico.

- E suponho também que eu esteja aqui por que sou suspeita de algo.

- Por favor, Parkinson, ninguém está aqui para te acusar. – Remus interviu. – Queremos eliminar suspeitos. – A loira correu os olhos por cada uma que estava sentado à mesa, e ficou em silêncio.

- Sei que a srta. está sob supervisão da srta. Granger. Receio ser obrigada a lhe perguntar que tipo de informações a srta. sabe e qual é o conteúdo dos seus diálogos com a srta. Granger. – Pansy molhou os lábios e se recostou na cadeira, cruzando os braços.

- Sei muito pouco. Sei os nomes das pessoas a quem fui apresentada, com quem convivo ou convivi aqui; sei que esta casa é um ponto de apoio para a guerra contra Você-Sabe-Quem, sei que Hermione faz um trabalho importante pesquisando fatos históricos dos fundadores de Hogwarts, mas não tenho a menor idéia de qual seja a diferença que isso faz.

- A srta. se refere a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado como Você-Sabe-Quem. Pensei que os seguidores dele costumavam chamá-lo por respeito de Lord das Trevas. – Um velho desconhecido falou, e a mulher teve de se controlar para não levantar e sair dali no mesmo instante.

- Jamais respeitei Você-Sabe-Quem, nem um só momento; fui forçada a me tornar Comensal da Morte. E devo ser uma das pessoas que mais deseja ver ele resumido a uma chuva de sangue ou pedacinhos espalhados pelo chão. Ele e seus seguidores malucos. – Ela praticamente rosnou de volta, e Minerva se sentiu parcialmente satisfeita com o desabafo da jovem.

- Bom, srta. Parkinson, tenho mais algumas perguntas, mas antes me diga o que a srta. Granger compartilha com a srta. – Minerva perguntou formalmente, e Pansy relaxou um pouco.

- Tudo, exceto assuntos da Ordem da Fênix – sobre a qual aliás, eu só sei o nome, mais nada. Conversamos sobre os rumos da guera, nossas vidas, as vidas dos outros; principalmente as vidas entendiantes de Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Hermione é muito rígida quando se trata da Ordem, e para ser sincera, eu nunca lhe perguntei nada. Não me interessa o que façam, desde que vençam. – Respondeu friamente, e a velha senhora pensou: _A menina não mudou tanto, afinal._

- A srta. já usou a varinha da srta. Granger?

- Não. – Pansy replicou seca, e a sala caiu em um silêncio obviamente duvidoso. A loira estava prestes a continuar quando Tonks se manifestou:

- Ela não pode. Hermione fez um feitiço que não permite que ninguém toque na sua varinha.

- Como você soube isso? – Pansy imediatamente replicou, e o mesmo velho que havia falado a cortou:

- Não cabe a srta. fazer as perguntas aqui. – Mas Tonks falou apaticamente:

- Ginny me contou, ela levou dois choques acidentais e Hermione disse que era o feitiço. Você não tem como pegar a varinha dela. – Depois da surpresa, a outra respondeu:

- Eu nunca quis. – Minerva resolveu continuar antes que as coisas piorassem.

- A srta. já usou a varinha de alguma outra pessoa nesta casa?

- Não.

- A srta. já se comunicou de qualquer forma, com alguém fora da casa?

- Não. Não tenho ninguém fora daqui. – Pansy disse, o tédio voltando temperado com a raiva.

- A srta. manteve algum tipo de contato com Você-Sabe-Quem ou com outros Comensais da Morte?

- Não. – Pansy se remexeu na cadeira, mas se aquietou depois de completar. – A não ser que sentir a Marca Negra arder seja considerado contato.

Minerva, já contente com o que obtivera, dispensou Pansy que saiu da sala sem deixar de perceber que o mesmo choque estranho lhe atravessou quando passou e fechou a porta. Remus selou a porta e a deixou imperturbável novamente, antes de falar:

- É mais que claro que ela disse a verdade.

- O feitiço não a impede de mentir. – Tonks replicou.

- Mas o feitiço tornaria evidente sua inquietação. – Minerva sentenciou, colocando um ponto final no assunto. – Ela se agitou quando questionei sobre manter contato com Você-Sabe-Quem, mas voltou ao normal ao admitir que a Marca arde. Parkinson não é uma espiã. Passemos ao próximo item.

Pansy voltou ao quarto um pouco perturbada. Desta vez, não estava nem chateada nem irritada por saber sobre o feitiço que Hermione fizera; queria saber apenas _quando_ a morena o realizara. A data poderia mudar tudo. Abriu a porta do quarto e a encontrou lá, ligeiramente emburrada.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou, com as pernas cruzadas e um pé balançando no ar; e Pansy replicou rolando os olhos:

- Sendo interrogada pela ala geriátrica da Ordem da Fênix. – Hermione não achou engraçado; sua testa se franziu em preocupação e ela esqueceu que estava ansiosa.

- Interrogada? Sem mim? – A loira desabotoou a blusa de frio que vestia enquanto falava.

- Sim. A maioria das pessoas eu não sei quem era, e tinha um velho irritante que ficou me provocando. – Pendurou a blusa em um cabide e o guardou, sob o olhar atento da outra. – De resto, estavam McGonnagal, Lupin e sua namorada sem graça.

- Mas como podem ter feito isso sem a minha presença, se sou _eu_ que fico com você o tempo todo? – A morena estava claramente inconformada, e a outra sentou na cama sem dar muita atenção ao surto de Hermione.

- Sei lá, Hermione... Talvez quisessem ver justamente como eu agiria sem você por perto. Ou o que eu responderia. – Tirou os sapatos e ficou de pé novamente, para desabotoar a calça. Hermione ficou sem saber o que seria pior; olhá-la ou evitar olhar, e acabou deixando seus olhos grudarem no chão ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ser natural.

- O que eles perguntaram? – Pansy deixou a calça atirada no chão e empurrou os sapatos para baixo da cama, deitando e se cobrindo depois.

- Coisas tipo o que eu sei sobre a Ordem, se eu mantenho contato com alguém lá fora, se eu já me comuniquei com outro Comensal... Por causa da Morte dos Weasleys, sabe. A moça bonita é _sempre_ a primeira suspeita. – Disse com ironia, e Hermione levantou e recolheu a calça da outra num gesto automático. – Não precisa, deixe aí.

- Não, eu acordo antes de você e tenho que ver sua bagunça. – Ela replicou, aérea. – O que você respondeu?

- A verdade. "Não". – Pansy disse, virando de lado em direção a morena. – Mas me perguntaram se eu já tinha usado sua varinha, e Tonks disse que eu não poderia. – Hermione mordeu o lábio, parando na frente do espelho e soltando o cabelo. – Disse que a mini Weasley levou choques porque você enfeitiçou a sua varinha para ninguém conseguir tocá-la. – Seu tom era natural, mas a outra não gostou do que os olhos de Pansy transmitiam através do espelho, e ela se virou para a loira já prevendo o que viria. – Quando foi que você fez isso, Hermione?

A mulher suspirou aliviada por não ser a pergunta preferida de Pansy, "Por quê?".

- No seu segundo dia aqui. Eu a enfeiticei e ela acabou ficando assim. – Pansy assentiu, se dando por satisfeita, e Hermione foi para o banheiro se trocar. Nunca o fizera na frente da outra, e não pretendia fazê-lo naquela hora. Voltou para o aposento de pijama e também se deitou, reparando que não estava mais tão amarga.

- Como foi a conversa com a filhote Weasley? – A loira perguntou, e recebeu um olhar momentâneo de desgosto.

- Foi mais ou menos, sabe... Não tinha como ser agradável. – A outra concordou. – Mas parece que ela está lidando bem, não sei como, mas está. Mas falou duas coisas curiosas.

- O quê? – Pansy respondeu, interessada, e a morena também virou em sua direção.

- Disse que o sofrimento é uma fonte de aprendizado... E que a vida é curta demais para ser desperdiçada. – A loira piscou muitas vezes antes de dizer:

- Só eu sei como me dói dizer isso, mas ela está certa.

Hermione lhe sorriu puramente, embora ainda estivesse triste, e Pansy mirou seu sorriso como se olhasse para um lindo quadro. A outra sacou a varinha e apagou a luz das lamparinas, já que ambas tiveram dias muito cansativos e noites mal dormidas. O quarto mergulhou em um silêncio bom por quase uma hora, e a morena se inclinou para verificar a hora no relógio, com sono, crente que Pansy estava dormindo.

Porém a jovem ficou de bruços apoiada nas cotovelos, sonolenta e olhando carinhosamente para Hermione, que sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos de repente.

- Esqueci de dizer uma coisa e dar uma notícia. – Disse, com a voz enrolada. – Boa noite e bons sonhos, Hermione... E durma um pouco mais contente, porque ontem começou a primavera. – Sorriu, a fitou mais alguns instantes e tombou na cama, adormecendo rapidamente.

- Boa noite, Pansy. – Hermione murmurou e suspirou, deixando uma lágrima correr até o travesseiro, feliz pelo fim do inverno e por mais algumas coisas.

ooo

- Você faltou com a sua palavra. – Pansy disse, alguns dias depois. – Faz uma semana que eu devia ter te levado para beber; e então os dois coitados morreram, eu sei, mas não pense que o seu porre foi esquecido. Ele foi só remarcado. – Hermione rolou os olhos e apoiou o rosto em uma mão.

- Você ainda não desistiu dessa idéia, Pansy? – A loira sorriu de um modo que lembrou a outra os tempos de Hogwarts.

- De jeito nenhum, e vai ser hoje. Hoje a casa está vazia, hoje você não tem nada para pesquisar, e hoje eu providenciei duas garrafas de whisky. – Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Como? – Pansy deu de ombros.

- Alguém aqui gostava de beber; estavam escondidas naquele quarto que todo mundo odeia, o que era dos nobres e alcóolatras sr. e sra. Black. – A morena olhou para o teto, ensaiando para falar algo, e a Comensal apenas esperou.

- Eu não sei se posso beber whisky, o meu estômago ficou meio frágil depois daquela maldição. – Pansy apertou os lábios numa linha, pensando antes de responder.

- Você não tem nenhuma poção aí, para caso você passasse mal ou coisa assim?

- Na verdade, tenho. – A outra respondeu. – O medi-bruxo que me atendeu me deu ela falando que era para usar caso eu tivesse azia, enjôo, essas coisas. Só tomei uma colher, ainda tem bastante, mas eu não sei se vai servir.

- Claro que vai, Hermione. Hoje você não vai escapar, nem que eu tenha que te amarrar. – Pansy disse falsamente séria, e a morena riu levemente.

- Sabe, acho que vai acabar sendo bom, depois da semana que eu tive. – A loira concordou, esticando as pernas no divã onde estava.

- Vai ser melhor do que você imagina. Ah, - Completou. – Você tem que se arrumar. Só por que não vamos sair da casa não significa que não podemos brincar um pouco.

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça, imaginando o quanto aquela noite seria cômica. Ficar bêbada pela primeira vez sob os cuidados de Pansy não era uma idéia muito sensata, visto tudo o que falavam sobre embriaguez, mas a pior coisa que poderia acontecer seria talvez uma das duas vomitarem em um sofá e/ou dormirem jogadas num canto. A visualização pareceu divertida, e ela segurou o riso, imaginando as situações, sem ter a menor idéia do que aquela noite lhes reservava.

Pansy balançava o pé no ritmo de uma música que conhecia. Mal podia esperar a hora de encher Hermione de álcool e fazê-la esquecer dos problemas mesmo que fosse por uma noite. A morena tinha uma tendência muito grande ao estresse e a preocupação excessiva; parecia até gostar de ficar fritando o cérebro pensando em problemas cujas soluções não estavam nas suas mãos. Hermione era o tipo de pessoa que adorava carregar o mundo nas costas, mas odiava sentir seu peso muito tempo, e Pansy tinha certeza que a melhor solução para esse tipo de mania era uma dose esporádica porém generosa de bebida alcoólica.

Com a casa desocupada, já que quem mais ficava – os Weasleys – haviam ido dormir na casa de alguns parentes, Hermione resolveu entrar na brincadeira. Fez um feitiço para manter a casa numa temperatura agradável, arrumou um rádio que estava jogado no quarto de Ginny e colocou-o na sala sobre a mesa de centro. A empurrou para perto do sofá, pegou copos de whisky e os pousou sobre a mesa, assim como alguns cubos de gelo enfeitiçados para não derreterem fora dos copos. Planejava se entupir de gelo para ficar bêbada gradativamente. Só faltavam as garrafas e, claro, Pansy.

A loira estava se trocando no quarto depois de tomar banho; escolheu entre as poucas roupas que tinha um vestido preto informal decotado nas costas, uma sandália de salto e um colar com um pingente de esmeralda, que era da sua mãe. Ela mesma não tinha maquiagem alguma, então se contentou em usar o lápis de olho de Hermione – além de ter pouca maquiagem, a mulher ainda tinha itens trouxas – e finalizou com umas gotas de perfume.

Pegou as garrafas de whisky que estavam escondidas e desceu para o segundo andar rapidamente; se enfiou no primeiro quarto que viu, chamando a morena por uma fresta na porta. Hermione subiu a seu encontro, porém ela não se deixou ver, ensaiando um clima de mistério.

- Pode ir se trocar. – Disse por trás da porta, fazendo a outra fervilhar de curiosidade. – Eu estarei te esperando na sala.

- Está bem, vou tentar não demorar muito. – Respondeu risonha e resistiu a vontade de ver como Pansy estava; subiu para tomar banho e se vestir.

Pansy só saiu do quarto quando teve certeza de que não seria vista; na sala, se surpreendeu com a mesa arrumada e a música que tocava. Sorriu e se sentou, esperando por Hermione pacientemente.

Depois de tomar o que provavelmente fora o banho mais rápido da sua vida, a morena passou nos cabelos uma poção que havia comprado há muito tempo mas não usara, e secou os fios com um feitiço. Imediatamente suas mechas caíram sobre os ombros, indo até as costelas, onduladas e macias, de um castanho aveludado. Era tão raro ficar com o cabelo solto e bonito ultimamente que Hermione resolveu deixá-lo como estava.

Escolheu roupas trouxas: uma saia preta até os joelhos e uma blusa alaranjada, macia e justa. Passou um pouco de batom e lápis, colocou dois brincos pequenos e já começava a se afligir pensando no sapato quando lembrou de uma sapatilha de salto baixo que ganhara de sua mãe, bege e bordada.

Estava no meio da escada quando voltou correndo, lembrando do perfume, e enfim desceu para a sala, com a impressão de que estava indo em direção a algo inevitável e irreversivel.


	4. Mentira e Verdade

... Oi pela última (?) vez. Esse é o último e derradeiro capítulo :P acabou-se o que era doce. XD Para me redimir sobre a demora em ação PP/HG, eu coloquei um "NCzinho", por assim dizer... Não sei se realmente é NC-17 (eu tenho um problema para classificar fics, porque leio tudo desde os doze anos e não consigo conceber que com toda a p...taria que passa até na novela das oito, alguém realmente se impressione com algumas cenas). Mesmo assim, aviso aos navegantes: cena de sexo à frente. Cardíacos e moralistas, se segurem.

Enfim, não esperem muito, não acho que sou muito talentosa nisso XD de qualquer forma, espero que gostem. Estou torcendo muito pra ninguém ficar decepcionado com o fim dessa fic. i.i'

Não vou prometer um epílogo, mas se ele tiver que vir, ele virá. :P Agradeço a quem teve paciência de ler tudo e mandou review... Reviews são os melhores momentos do meu dia o/ (exceto dias em que como chocolate, huahahaha). E caso você tenha lido e não tenha mandado, tome vergonha na cara XD e diga logo o que achou. Bom, por ora, este é o fim. ) _Enjoy it_ e _review it_!

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. São todos da J.K. Rowling, que enriqueceu e fez a vida com eles. Estou apenas brincando um pouquinho.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Mentira e Verdade**

_É impressionante o quanto às coisas mudam. O modo, a velocidade, a incoerência... As coisas mudam e tudo o que você pode fazer é acompanhá-las. Sei que Pansy diria que o importante é saber usá-las a seu favor; mas eu não acho. Acho que o importante é saber lidar, saber como você pode controlar a sua vida. Mesmo a vida não tendo controle._

_Às vezes, viver é como dirigir um carro; tudo vai bem enquanto você está no comando, as mãos fixas no volante, a estrada firme sob as rodas. Porém, os caminhos se complicam, seja quando você se distrai, seja quando tem que mudar de estrada – às vezes, você não sabe onde está e nem para onde está indo. Todos nós, um dia, perdemos o controle... Todos nós ficamos perdidos._

_Eu estava perdida no escuro, quando ela reapareceu – e desde então, parece que não tenho mais controle algum sobre minha vida. Ela me tirou da onde eu estava e me levou para um lugar que eu desconhecia completamente; a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi confiar nela, mesmo sabendo que ela também não tinha idéia de onde estava. Mas é diferente se perder sozinho e se perder acompanhado; é diferente estar no escuro com alguém segurando a sua mão. Por mais que eu odeie não estar no poder, ela faz isso não ter importância... Porque eu nunca me sinto perdida com ela ao meu lado._

ooo

Hermione sentia o coração, por algum motivo que ela fingia desconhecer, pular uma batida a cada degrau que descia; Pansy ficou de pé e parou na frente da escada, esquecendo de respirar alguns momentos. A morena se sentia ridiculamente tímida, mas esqueceu disso quando fitou Pansy de cima a baixo, seus olhos marcados e o preto da blusa contrastando contra a pele imaculada.

- Você está linda. – A loira disse lentamente, e algo quase visível atravessou o ar entre as duas quando elas trocaram olhares.

- Obrigada. – Hermione disse, já no chão da sala. – Você também. Está incrível. – Custou para a Comensal desviar os olhos da outra, e elas se sentaram lado a lado. Pansy serviu o whisky sorrindo com ar de quem apronta.

- Gelo? – Perguntou, e Hermione não conseguiu ficar imune ao seu sorriso.

- Dois cubos, por favor. – Pegou seu copo um pouco receosa, e viu a loira erguer o dela com entusiasmo.

- Um brinde. Um brinde a nós; apenas nós, outros assuntos estão proibidos essa noite. – Hermione assentiu, o olhar colado em Pansy e algo se agitando dentro de si. Ergueu o copo também, cruzando as pernas, e disse:

- Combinado. Um brinde a nós. – A Comensal virou o conteúdo do copo olhando de relance para as pernas da outra, sentindo aquela sensação indefinível aumentar dentro do peito. Hermione olhava o copo sem coragem, piscando.

- Vai, Hermione, vira. – Pansy provocou, e a morena tapou o nariz com a outra mão, fazendo-a rir, e virou o líquido âmbar de uma só vez. Bateu o copo vazio na mesa com uma careta no rosto, sentindo a bebida aquecer seu interior.

- Nossa, isso esquenta demais. – A outra ria sem parar, e ela tentou retomar sua dignidade. – Pode encher de novo.

A cada vez que tomava mais uma dose, Pansy a seguia, e eram duas doses e risadas cristalinas; quatro doses e comentários maldosos, seis doses e nenhum resquício de moralismo.

- No começo, - Pansy disse, conseguindo parecer sóbria. – Eu achava que você tinha um caso com o Lupin. – Hermione explodiu em risadas, apoiando um braço sobre o encosto do sofá.

- Eu? Por quê? – A loira também virou em sua direção, sentada mais perto do que no primeiro drinque.

- Ele sempre te tratou tão bem, não sei... Pode ter sido só o meu intenso desejo de que Tonks fosse uma chifruda. - Hermione respondeu no meio do seu riso.

- Imagine. – A outra deu mais um gole, terminando com o copo. – Nossa relação é super paternal... Apesar de que, em Hogwarts, ele fazia o maior sucesso entre as meninas.

- E entre os meninos também. – Pansy replicou, rindo, e se inclinou para pegar mais whisky, Hermione lançando um olhar de cobiça para suas costas nuas. – Não conte a ninguém, mas Draco bem que quis ter umas _aulas particulares_ com o Lupin. – A morena nem conseguiu rir de tanto espanto.

- O quê?! Draco Malfoy? – A Comensal lhe entregou outro copo cheio.

- Ele sempre foi um indeciso... Às vezes, eu achava que era por isso que ele era obcecado pelo Potter, mas acho que no quinto ano virou ódio mesmo. – Hermione e ela sorveram um pouco do líquido frio.

- Mas eu sempre pensei que vocês fossem namorados, ou ao menos coisa assim. Todo mundo pensava. – Ela replicou, e a outra negou.

- Não... Eu amava Draco, mas apenas como amigo. Nossa amizade parecia um namoro, mas não era, e até tentamos uma vez, mas não deu certo. – Ela riu e confessou. – Acho que eu não fazia o gosto dele, nem ele fazia o meu. – Hermione não perguntou nada; mesmo bêbada, conteve a avalanche de sentimentos que teve e sorriu para Pansy com os olhos cintilando. O rádio começou a tocar uma música acelerada, que combinava com o estado de ambas; ninguém mais estava disfarçando que olhava e nem para onde olhava, uma garrafa de whisky já vazia sendo a principal testemunha.

- Já que estamos sendo sinceras, eu também vou te contra uma coisa que não sei por que, escondi até agora. – A morena disse, baixo. – Eu procurei você, depois que saí do hospital. Procurei você em todos os lugares, em todas as listas que tive acesso, com todos os feitiços que eu podia fazer. Te procurei o verão e o outono inteirinhos.

- Por quê? – Pansy replicou, surpresa, e Hermione lhe sorriu um sorriso de bêbada.

- Não sei bem. Queria saber por que você me seqüestrou e depois me soltou. Queria saber como você estava... Queria apenas encontrar você, e entender por que você disse que eu não podia morrer. – Ela completou ainda mais baixo. – Às vezes, eu sonhava com isso.

- Você não iria gostar de saber. – A loira respondeu um tempo depois. – Mas nem eu posso explicar por que gosto tanto de estar com você agora. – Seus olhos cinzas estavam límpidos, e ela estava perto de Hermione o suficiente para sentir sua respiração. De repente a morena sacou a varinha e sumiu com os copos, as garrafas e o rádio, sem explicar nada.

- Eu não quero beber mais. – Disse, e ficou de pé em um pulo. Cambaleou para trás e quase caiu, sendo segurada por Pansy, que conseguia manter os níveis mínimos de equilíbrio e agilidade; ou ao menos os suficientes para ficar de pé. – Quero deitar. – Hermione continuou, tonta e alegre. – Estou num dia tão estranho.

- Eu te ajudo a subir. – Pansy replicou, rindo, as mãos segurando firmemente os braços da outra. Subiram o primeiro lance de escadas com dificuldade; os braços se enroscavam tentando se apoiar em algo, as pernas obedeciam com muito custo. Praticamente desabaram no corredor e Pansy, que seguia atrás tentando evitar que a outra caísse, acabou encurralando a morena contra um canto.

Repentinamente Hermione se sentiu consciente de situação em que estava, e tentou se desvencilhar da loira; porém esta pegou seus pulsos e os segurou contra a parede, deixando-a sem opção.

- Por que você quer fugir? – Falou roucamente, seu nariz quase encostado no da outra, e Hermione sentiu um arrepio atravessar seu corpo. – Por que você sempre foge de mim? – Pansy respirava pesadamente, seu corpo prendendo o da outra contra a parede sem pudor. Sabia o que estava fazendo e sabia que não teria volta, mas sabia também que não tinha nada a perder. Havia caído no rio das paixões já fazia muito tempo.

- Eu não fujo de você. – Hermione replicou. – Mas me solte, me deixe sair... – Pansy sorriu, e a chama que queimava a morena explodiu em mil fagulhas. A casa subitamente pareceu um forno, tomada por um calor sufocante.

- Eu não estou te prendendo com força, você pode me empurrar se quiser. – Aproximou os lábios do ouvido da outra. – Mas você não quer, você não vai. Sabe por quê? – A morena fechou os olhos, estremecendo. – Porque comigo você é livre.

Pansy a beijou sem pedir permissão, e Hermione passou os braços pelo pescoço da loira, perdendo a cabeça. Retribuiu o beijo com fervor, sentindo o perfume de Pansy, sua saliva misturada com whisky, suas mãos a puxando para perto; era uma confusão maravilhosa de aromas, gostos e sensações inexplicáveis que durou longos minutos.

A Comensal partiu o beijo fazendo a outra reclamar, mas sua boca se voltou para o rosto de Hermione, descendo com beijos pelo pescoço macio e indo para a clavícula; e Pansy já não sabia se beijava, mordia ou mergulhava na morena, concentrada apenas em sua pele e seus gemidos suaves.

Hermione enroscou as mãos nos fios claros da mulher e a puxou para cima para iniciar um novo beijo. Apenas alguns segundos depois a loira se afastou e puxou-a pela mão, disparando como uma bala até o quarto que dividiam.

Para Pansy, mesmo embriagada, era tudo brutalmente real: suas roupas espalhadas no chão mescladas às de Hermione, a pele morna do ventre da outra, as unhas curtas fincadas nas suas costas, o aroma de alfazema que parecia impregnado no corpo da outra. Eram violentos e ainda assim infinitamente doces os seus suspiros, suas mãos, seus lábios se misturando sem vergonha nem culpa.

Hermione, porém, sentia-se em um sonho maravilhoso e irreal. Perdia-se sem parar em Pansy indo e retornando pelo seu corpo, perdia-se ouvindo sua voz, perdia-se em sua pele como se não precisasse voltar jamais. Perder-se no meio dos lençóis era a única coisa que desejava; afundar no rio com Pansy segurando sua mão e sonhar com a jovem para nunca ter de acordar.

Acabou caindo de um sonho em um sono pesado, sendo acompanhada pela Comensal. Eram duas mulheres quase opostas: a protagonista e a antagonista, a verdadeira e a falsária, a boa e a má, que nada mais queriam com o mundo real e suas contradições. O que tinham em comum bastava para uni-las: o amor.

ooo

A primeira coisa que Hermione percebeu ao acordar, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, foi que sua cabeça doía horrivelmente e a claridade só piorava a dor. Depois, todas as outras coisas vieram como uma cadeia da fatos irreversíveis: o braço de Pansy em torno da sua cintura, as pernas entrelaçadas, a respiração suave da outra contra seu ombro.

Hermione sentou abruptamente, os olhos arregalados, e sua cabeça explodiu em dor mais uma vez junto com seu estômago, que ardia sem parar. Ela ignorou a reclamação incompreensível que ouviu da loira e foi até o banheiro aos tropeços; sentou-se sobre o vaso sanitário se sentindo tonta e angustiada com o modo como seu corpo reagia após seu primeiro porre. Sua visão estava ligeiramente distorcida e ela preferiu fechar os olhos, ofegando levemente.

Levou um susto quando sentiu, algum tempo depois, alguém afastando seus cabelos do rosto e ombros e passando a mão na sua testa delicadamente. Hermione sentiu o perfume de Pansy e seu coração disparou, enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente não lembrar da noite anterior. Quando a tontura passou ela apontou para o pequeno armário do banheiro, a mão trêmula.

- Pegue a poção para mim, por favor. – Disse, e Pansy obedeceu com rapidez. – A branca. – Ela pegou um vidro de conteúdo branco-perolado, abriu-o e o entregou à morena, que bebeu três longos goles. Se viu obrigada a fitar Pansy que a olhava com preocupação; reparou que a Comensal estava de blusa e calça e isso lhe deu uma consciência vergonhosa da própria nudez.

Agradeceu num murmuro sentindo a poção acalmar seu estômago deliciosamente, se pôs de pé e foi até a pia lavar o rosto. Escovou os dentes com vontade, tentando tirar da boca um gosto amargo e evitou olhar para a loira através do espelho. Não conseguiu nem se livrar do gosto amargo nem fugir dos olhos afiados da outra, que continuava parada perto do vaso.

Pansy sabia que alguma coisa estava errada; e não tinha relação apenas com a ressaca de Hermione. A morena sequer a olhara nos olhos, e, quando o fizera, terminara a escovação num segundo e saíra correndo para o quarto, agitada. A loira foi até a pia e também escovou os dentes, porém lentamente; lavou o rosto e fitou-se no espelho com tristeza, sabendo que não devia esperar muita coisa de Hermione.

_Eu tenho que dar tempo à ela_, pensou, mas fez exatamente o contrário do que tencionava: saiu do banheiro e cruzou os braços, apenas observando a morena selecionar algumas roupas e pegar sua toalha.

- Com licença. – Disse, os olhos fixados no chão, para a outra. Pansy não se moveu.

- Não. Nós precisamos conversar. Depois você vai tomar banho. –Respndeu, e a morena olhou para a janela, contrariada.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar. – Disse, e Pansy bufou apoiando uma mão no batente da porta.

- Hermione... Nós duas sabemos que você ainda é a mais madura de nós. Não seja infantil logo agora. – Replicou, observando a outra continuar imóvel.

- Tudo bem... O que é? – Disse, aborrecida. Irritada, a loira fechou os olhos um momento. Às vezes Hermione era tão inconstante.

- Pra começar, você poderia me dizer se está bem. – Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Estou. O mal-estar passou depois da poção.

- Sua cabeça não está doendo? – A Comensal voltou a perguntar, assistindo a outra engolir em seco e lhe dar as costas, sem saber que a bruxa não queria que ela visse seus olhos molhados.

- Só um pouco, o pior já foi. – Ela respirou fundo. – Posso tomar banho agora? – Questionou, e Passy passou a mão pelo rosto, dando o caso como perdido; abriu passagem silenciosamente e observou Hermione entrar, dizendo de dentro do banheiro. – Eu prometo que quando sair, voltarei a ser eu mesma.

A loira não respondeu; sentou na sua cama só então percebendo que sua própria cabeça doía. Soube que não suportaria ficar ali se Hermione começasse a tratá-la daquele modo. Embora quisesse negar, sabia o que estava sentindo – só não sabia onde aquele sentimento iria levá-la. Descobriu que, ao contrário do que diziam todos os livros e músicas, se apaixonar era, antes de tudo, temer.

Hermione ligou o chuveiro e entrou sob a água morna, ciente de que provavelmente havia contado sua pior mentira. Aproveitou o barulho do banho e chorou, despejando ralo abaixo tudo o que queria: a vergonha, o constrangimento, a impulsividade – só não conseguiu se livrar do fato de que a noite anterior, com sua confusão e mistério, havia sido infinitamente melhor do que todas as noites que passara com seu namorado.

Saiu do banheiro igual a como entrou, confusa e dividida; mas ao fitar Pansy a mirando com um misto de melancolia e ardor, percebeu que tinha entrado em um caminho sem volta.

- Voltou a si? – A loira perguntou, desanimada, e Hermione sentou na própria cama de frente para ela.

- Espero que sim. – Respondeu, e a outra aquietou-se. – Desculpa se fui grossa, não estava me sentindo bem. – Ela disse, e o silêncio contínuo de Pansy lhe incomodou. A morena olhou para o chão suspirando.

- Eu sei. – A Comensal finalmente falou, e sua voz estava estranhamente fina. – Acho que ontem foi meio... Emocionante demais. – Hermione a mirou com seriedade.

- Foi. E é... É bom esclarecermos tudo de uma vez. – Voltou a olhar pela janela, sua voz saindo com dificuldade. – Estávamos muito bêbadas, e a bebida faz esse tipo de coisa, todo mundo sabe. Já foi, não tem volta, então só resta esquecer e tocar a vida. – A boca de Pansy se abriu sem ela perceber, e ela piscou repetidamente antes de replicar:

- Hermione, você não acredita _de verdade_ que foi só a bebida, acredita? – A outra não respondeu, e a loira decidiu que não iria se humilhar. – Bêbados não mentem, afinal, e você me disse umas coisas muito interessantes ontem. – Hermione a fitou intrigada, e um pouco irritada com a provocação.

- "Coisas"? Que tipo de coisas? – Replicou, e Pansy sorriu.

- Para começar, disse que eu te fazia queimar por dentro; e imagino que você não tinha a palavra azia em mente. – A morena corou sem querer. – Disse que o seu namoradinho nunca tinha feito você se sentir assim... Mas o que eu mais gostei de ouvir foi você dizer que tudo parecia um sonho. – O sorriso da loira se tornou um pouco mais tranqüilo. – Eu não estou tentando te envergonhar, Hermione, porque eu sei que também disse coisas bem comprometedoras, mas você está sendo hipócrita. O whisky nos fez _dizer_ essas coisas, não inventá-las. O que aconteceu, você sabe... O whisky só nos fez agir, não desejar.

Hermione mordeu o lábio com muita força, o olhar perdido em algum lugar do céu, e manteve o silêncio; sem saber por que, a conversa com Ginny veio à sua cabeça. _A vida é curta demais para ser desperdiçada_, ela havia dito, e mais de uma vez Hermione ouvira, mesmo de jeitos diferentes, que todas as pessoas tinham um só destino: a morte. Talvez o maior de todos os pecados fosse jogar a vida fora.

Pansy sabia que a outra estava pensando em uma resposta, talvez em um modo de fugir da pergunta inicial, e apenas esperou. A morena juntou as mãos num gesto aflito, e sua voz saiu num fio:

- Não, eu não... Eu sei que não foi só o whisky, o que quis dizer é que se não fosse por ele, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Alguma coisa já estava acontecendo há um tempo, você sabe disso. E só fica maior. – A outra respondeu, resolvendo que era hora de falar a verdade; e Hermione a fitou, os olhos faiscando.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Pansy. Não tinha nada acontecendo até ontem. – Pansy suspirou, e esfregou os olhos tentando ter paciência com as negativas da outra. Já a nascida trouxa esperava que Pansy entendesse o que estava se passando; entendesse que ela estava implorando para deixar as coisas como estavam. Estava a um triz de perder o controle, mas se a loira apenas desistisse do assunto, talvez tudo pudesse ser como antes.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, Hermione? Você nunca admite as coisas. Se você apenas admitisse... – A outra replicou, mas seu tom de voz era triste, o que fez Hermione fechar os olhos alguns momentos antes de falar.

- Se eu admitir, Pansy, nada mais vai ser igual. Meu mundo, o mundo em que eu vivo e amo, vai virar de cabeça para baixo. – Ela confessou, angustiada. – Não posso me dar ao luxo de perder a cabeça por sua causa. – Pansy sorriu para ela, radiante.

- Três coisas: em primeiro lugar, você já admitiu. Em segundo, seu mundo já se virou depois de ontem. E em terceiro... Você não pode se dar ao luxo de se negar uma chance de ser feliz, Hermione. – A morena não estava com humor e não sorriu de volta; apenas piscou e perguntou, derrotada:

- E o que exatamente você sugere? – O sorriso da loira ficou ainda maior e mais malicioso, e sua resposta deixou a outra honestamente espantada.

- Que pergunta. É óbvio que nós temos que ser amantes. – Hermione abriu a boca, sem nenhuma resposta. Repentinamente se sentiu racional, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho, e percebeu o absurdo da situação; se colocou de pé, balançando a cabeça negativamente, e caminhou até a porta.

- Você está louca. - Disse, virando para Pansy. - Eu nem tenho o que dizer sobre isso. É ridículo. - Abriu a porta e caminhou para fora do quarto, com um aperto incômodo no peito.

Aquilo era insano. Que tipo de mulher era ela? Dormindo com Pansy às escondidas, enquanto Ron arriscava o pescoço na guerra. Seus pés pisavam nos degraus com força, fazendo um barulho alto que ressoava pela casa silenciosa e vazia; e ela queria que fizessem mesmo, o som mais alto que conseguisse. Tinha que acordar de uma vez por todas e se livrar dos seus sentimentos, do seu desejo, das marcas de Pansy em seu corpo que, embora invisíveis, queimavam como trilhas de fogo.

Ouviu os passos de Pansy ainda mais sonoros dos que os seus; a loira resmungava coisas que Hermione fez questão de não ouvir, enquanto fugia energicamente da presença da outra. Quando a alcançou, Pansy agarrou seu braço e a fez virar, mas já era tarde: Molly, Arthur e Ginny entravam pela porta, despertando a Sra. Black e acabando com as chances da Comensal de obrigar Hermione a ouví-la.

Nos vários dias seguintes as tentativas de Pansy se mostraram consecutivamente fracassadas; nenhum dia passava sem que ela atentasse a morena, tentando fazê-la ver a verdade. Não sabia mais se aquilo era paixão ou se havia se transformado em raiva; Hermione evitava-a de todas as formas possíveis, e mesmo na sua presença fingia que a loira não existia.

_É simplesmente revoltante,_ Pansy pensava, _Revoltante que ela seja tão hipócrita e egoísta. Covarde._ Porém não importava quantas ofensas tentasse arrumar, não acreditara em nenhuma delas e continuara sentindo seu coração sufocar cada dia um pouco mais. Acordar e dormir ao lado da morena, observá-la e acompanhá-la, era apenas parte da sua rotina; admirá-la e desejá-la acabara também sendo parte do seu dia-a-dia. Depois de algum tempo, desistira de falar e insistir no assunto com Hermione; mas seu olhar permanecia o mesmo. Seu olhar não deixara e provavelmente jamais deixaria de dizer tudo o que sentia.

Aquele olhar. Não bastasse o trabalho que Hermione tinha para não pensar na maldita noite, o silêncio não lhe dava nenhum consolo. Bastava Pansy erguer os olhos e a fitar, com aquele olhar, que a jovem sentia o ar fugir dos seus pulmões; e a sensação não passava enquanto não desviasse os olhos. Freqüentemente, sequer conseguia fazê-lo: corava ferozmente enquanto praguejava para si mesma contra "aquela coisa" crescente dentro de si. Aquela coisa que ela se recusava a chamar de amor.

Estava encostada contra a janela da sala, vendo a rua vazia que não podia vê-la. _Promessas que você apenas faz,_ refletiu consigo mesma, deprimida, _Mas que você não consegue cumprir, se tornam mentiras_. Tantas coisas haviam mudado, tantos fatos haviam se transformado desde que Pansy entrara em sua vida... Se lembrou de seu seqüestro, pensamento que procurava manter afastado o máximo possível de sua cabeça; pois aquele cativeiro era sinônimo de medo e dor. Cada vez que um Comensal diferente entrava, uma dor maior lhe era infligida; e mesmo quando Hermione pensava que era impossível sofrer mais, outra pessoa lhe mostrava que estava errada.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar as lembranças, e foi para a cozinha tentar achar algo para fazer. No meio do caminho, cruzou com Pansy, que apenas a fitou em silêncio, e subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás. Hermione suspirou, mirando o espaço vazio que a loira ocupara com tristeza.

ooo

Pansy acordou aos poucos, ouvindo algo estranho. Sentou-se na cama repentinamente ao perceber que o som vinha de Hermione; seus olhos se desviaram rapidamente para o relógio que marcava 3:40 da madrugada, antes de ela se aproximar, sonolenta, da cama da morena.

Não era um barulho agradável, e a única conclusão óbvia era que Hermione devia estar tendo um sonho mais desagradável ainda. A mulher rangia os dentes, choramingando muito baixo, e seus dedos estavam tão firmemente presos ao lençol que ficaram brancos; sua respiração parecia difícil, e Pansy ficou tão angustiada com aquela visão que seu sono pareceu evaporar.

- Hermione. Hermione... - Chamou-a, tocando seu braço com calma. Ao perceber que a gentileza não surtia efeito, Pansy se agachou ao lado da morena e insistiu, agitando seu braço com mais força.

Finalmente Hermione acordou, arfando e com os olhos aterrorizados; examinou o quarto com rapidez e só relaxou quando teve certeza de onde estava. Ainda respirava com esforço, mas estava aliviada, quando Pansy se pronunciou.

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo, eu acho... - Se levantou, olhando-a com cautela. - Não sei se devia ter te acordado, mas você não parecia estar muito bem, então... - Deu de ombros, pronta para rumar de volta à sua cama, mas Hermione segurou sua mão com firmeza, deixando-a surpresa. Ainda estava ressentida pelos últimos dias.

- Não vá. - Murmurou, seus olhos vacilantes. Pansy demonstrou intenção de falar, mas suspirou e replicou:

- O que você quer, Hermione? O que você _realmente_ quer? - A morena mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não sei. Só não quero que você vá... Fique aqui comigo. Por favor. - A outra ponderou, segurando as mãos mornas de Hermione, e por fim sentou-se na cama.

- Quer que eu segure suas mãos até você dormir? - Perguntou e sua voz estava bem-humorada, mas seu semblante, sério. Hermione sorriu levemente, e confirmou. A quietude que pairou no quarto, ao contrário de muitas outras, era agradável e tranqüila.

- Eu sonhei com aquele lugar. - Hermione disse, longos minutos depois, e sua voz era baixa. - Aquele lugar horrível. Foi a primeira vez, desde que você me tirou de lá... Acho que foi porque pensei muito nisso hoje.

Pansy não resistiu ao impulso de tocar a outra e passou a mão levemente pela sua testa, seu cabelo, o contorno de seu rosto; sua irritação se dissipara. Não havia nenhuma célula de seu corpo que não havia sido conquistada por Hermione. A morena apenas piscou lentamente, fitando-a sem medo.

- Foi só um sonho. Aquilo nunca mais vai voltar. - A loira respondeu, e sorriu sem querer para a outra. _Meu Deus,_ Hermione pensou, _Eu estou perdida_. Seu desejo por Pansy ficara tão evidente que ela não se sentia capaz de negar nem para si mesma. A queria mais do que conseguia entender; do que conseguia explicar. Esticou seu braço e tocou o rosto de Pansy com cuidado, deslizando a mão para sua nuca. _Estou tão perdida..._

Não sabia se puxara a loira ou se esta viera por que desejara; porém, quando seus lábios se encostaram, já não importava. Pansy não conseguia decidir o que era melhor: o beijo, a pele de Hermione ou seus braços quentes envolvendo-a e puxando-a para perto. Deitou-se devagar, e afastou seu rosto para fitar a morena.

Hermione não tinha mais defesas. Todas suas desculpas voaram pela janela quando voltou a beijar Pansy, seus lábios se partindo e deixando o beijo se aprofundar; suas mãos navegaram pelos contornos da loira, suas costas, seu quadril, seus ombros pálidos. A sobriedade tornava tudo estranho: nítido, muito mais físico e ainda assim, lento. Suas mãos entraram debaixo da blusa da outra como se tivessem vontade própria.

Com as mãos totalmente enroladas nos cabelos de Hermione, Pansy refletia se estava sonhando. O perfume da morena parecia flutuar no quarto e preencher seus sentidos; ela interrompeu o beijo apenas para aproximar o rosto das mechas castanhas da outra, sua boca se voltando para seu rosto, seu queixo, o topo de seu pescoço e o lóbulo de sua orelha. Era como mergulhar num delírio morno e perfumado.

Ao sentir os beijos e as leves mordidas que Pansy plantava em seu pescoço, Hermione achou que a blusa da loira estava atrapalhando demais, e segurou sua barra, puxando-a para cima. Pansy sentou-se por um momento, se livrou da peça e voltou e deitar junto da morena, sem nenhuma timidez; Hermione a abraçou com força enquanto virava na cama, fazendo-a ficar sob seu próprio corpo. Sorriu, imaginando que devia estar muito vermelha e agradecendo à pouca luz; porém Pansy riu, como se pudesse vê-la com clareza, antes de puxá-la para outro beijo.

Os dedos frios da loira provocaram arrepios quando começaram a deslizar pelo corpo de Hermione; subiam e desciam com calma, pelas suas pernas, suas costelas e seus seios. Repetiu o ato da outra, jogando sua blusa para longe, e suas carícias faziam o batimento de Hermione aumentar cada vez mais; ela parava o beijo para respirar, e prendeu a respiração quando Pansy escorregou a mão pela sua barriga, descendo cada vez mais, até chegar exatamente onde queria.

Pansy aproveitou a vacilada da outra e virou novamente, desfrutando da sua posição para olhar a face rubra da outra. Hermione era tão linda, terrivelmente linda, constatou, quando ela fechou os olhos e murmurou seu nome; seu sangue corria com velocidade pelas veias, e ela sentia seu batimento acelerando, fazendo sua respiração difícil. Pansy voltou a mergulhar na clavícula da morena, enquanto sentia seu corpo se tensionar sob o seu. Queria se infiltrar nela; se pudesse, se tornaria Hermione em cada partícula de seu corpo e sua alma. Sabia perfeitamente bem o que estava fazendo e sabia o efeito dos seus toques conforme a morena agarrava seus ombros, ofegante, e tentava inutilmente ficar em silêncio.

Por um impulso, a loira mordeu seu pescoço sem medir a força. Hermione soltou uma exclamação e só então Pansy se deu conta de que poderia ter machucado-a; porém a outra arqueou o corpo e suspirou longamente, cravando as unhas curtas em suas costas e deixando oito marcas perfeitas na pele alva. Quando a morena relaxou Pansy fitou-a, sorrindo de um modo traquinas, e observou-a sorrir também, satisfeita porque Hermione parecia feliz.

Não só parecia. A mulher estava imensamente feliz, sem culpa ou vergonha nenhuma, e segurou o rosto de Pansy entre as mãos sem intenção de soltá-lo jamais. Ajeitou-se contra o corpo magro da loira, e sentiu os braços da outra lhe envolverem calidamente. Um silêncio confortável se instalou durante algum tempo; Hermione riu para si mesma, despertando a curiosidade de Pansy.

- O que foi? - A morena apoiou-se em um cotovelo, e sorriu com malícia para ela.

- Uma amiga da minha mãe vivia dizendo uma coisa pra quem quisesse ouvir que eu nunca entendi totalmente: ela dizia que a mulher é como o forno a lenha; demora para acender mas, quando acende, não apaga tão cedo. - Pansy riu ruidosamente.

- Ela tinha razão. Mas qual é o ponto? - Hermione voltou a sorrir, e murmurou antes de beijá-la:

- Agora eu entendo.

Seu beijo parecia mais tranqüilo, ao contrário de suas mãos, que haviam ganhado ousadia. A maravilhosa dança recomeçara; e naquela noite, Pansy não conseguiu dizer mais nada que não fosse o nome de Hermione.

ooo

Ao contrário da primeira noite, a claridade não fora a responsável por fazer Hermione despertar. Alguém batia na porta fechada insistentemente, chamando seu nome de forma nada discreta. A morena despertou rapidamente, e foi abrir a porta sem notar que não estava vestida; as batidas continuaram e ela se viu obrigada a gritar de volta:

- Espera um pouco! Já vou! - As batidas pararam e ela começou a enfiar a roupa de qualquer jeito, chamando Pansy baixo. - Pansy, acorda, acorda... - A loira abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. - Se veste, eu tenho que abrir a porta.

Pansy murmurou qualquer coisa, e se arrastou para fora da cama, recolhendo as peças e vestindo-as com muito menos rapidez do que Hermione gostaria. Por fim, ela abriu a porta, descabelada e ainda sonolenta, e encarou Tonks e um outro auror que ela só conhecia de vista.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou, mas eles olhavam para Pansy, que coçava a cabeça displicentemente em pé perto da cama. Sem responder, entraram no quarto e o homem virou-a como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

- Que merda é essa? - A loira perguntou, alarmada.

- É uma boa pergunta! - Hermione replicou, agitada, sentindo seu sono desaparecer. – Você pode me explicar, Tonks?

- Acho que é melhor você perguntar para Molly. – A auror respondeu, sua face séria, e conjurou algemas mágicas nos pulsos de Pansy, que olhou para Hermione obviamente desesperada.

- Eu não vou sair daqui até alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo! – Ela esbravejou entre os dentes trincados, e resistiu quando os aurores tentaram tirá-la do quarto. Porém, por mais que tentasse era uma só, e desceu a escada se debatendo como um peixe fora d'água. – Eu não fiz nada! Me soltem! – O homem a segurou pelos ombros e a fez parar um momento, falando:

- Você pode colaborar ou não; o que prefere?

- Pansy, pare. – Hermione interviu, pensando rápido. – E vocês dois parem também; ninguém vai sair dessa casa enquanto não tiver uma acusação formal. Vocês têm alguma? – Perguntou, quase cínica, e Tonks bufou.

- Hermione, isso é sobre a Ordem. – A morena puxou Pansy de perto dos outros dois, nervosa.

- Vou tomar isso como um não. E se é da Ordem, você devia saber melhor do que ninguém que é para tratar _comigo_; ela está sob a minha supervisão. Se fez alguma coisa, a culpa é minha por tê-la deixado escapar. – Passou um braço na frente da loira num gesto inconsciente de proteção, e a mulher mais velha andou pelo corredor inquieta. – E então?

O outro auror puxou Tonks de canto e comentou alguma coisa, que deve ter sido uma boa idéia, pois a mulher fitou Hermione diretamente.

- Então, falou. Deixe ela trancanda no quarto e desça para ouvir qual é o problema. – Disse, e depois completou. – Mas não tire as algemas. – Foi a vez de Hermione puxar Pansy e perguntar baixo:

- Vou ter que fazer isso. Tudo bem por você? – A loira, que ainda estava irritada, assentiu.

- Tudo desde que você esclareça isso. – As duas subiram para o quarto novamente com rapidez, e Pansy disse lentamente, como que falando para si mesma. – Não acredito nisso, não acredito que isso está acontecendo comigo... – A morena sentiu um aperto no peito, mas quando deixou a outra no quarto seu cérebro a alertou e ela perguntou antes de fechar a porta:

- Pansy... Você tem alguma coisa para me contar? – Seu tom era suave, e isso fez a outra não ficar ainda mais furiosa. Pansy apenas suspirou e replicou:

- Sim. Eu não fiz _nada_, Hermione. – A morena apenas piscou e trancou a porta, deixando a Comensal sozinha com a certeza de que ir do céu ao inferno em apenas vinte e quatro horas era perfeitamente possível.

Descendo até o primeiro piso com passos duros, Hermione tentava pensar racionalmente, mesmo sabendo que esse era um feito impossível. Sabia que, antes de tomar qualquer atitude, deveria ouvir quais eram os indícios e provas que levaram Tonks àquele papel ridículo (além de sua implicância com Pansy); mas já havia se posicionado ao lado da loira. Seguiu até a sala de jantar, onde estavam também Arthur e Molly, e se recusou a sentar, permanecendo de pé perto da mesa. Tentou manter a frieza, mas não conseguiu.

- Muito bem. – Disse de braços cruzados. – Alguém pode me explicar o que foi aquela cena ridícula? – Arthur coçou a testa, demorando para responder.

- Você sabe que estamos procurando alguém que possa estar passando informações daqui para Você-Sabe-Quem. – Sua voz saiu rouca e cansada. – E eu pude verificar algumas coisas no Ministério, e descobri que alguém fez contato com um Comensal da Morte da lareira do quarto de Remus. – A morena balançou a cabeça indicando que esperava a continuação, mas esta não veio. O casal e os dois aurores permaneceram olhando-a como se a história se auto-explicasse, e Hermione suspirou.

- E isso é motivo para querer prender Pansy? – Respondeu, incrédula.

- Não íamos prender ela. – Tonks replicou, um pouco embaraçada. – Só queríamos interrogá-la.

- De _novo_? – A morena questionou, e abriu os braços no ar. – Me interroguem dessa vez. Eu garanto que não a deixei sozinha nem um só minuto, e se tivesse deixado ela não teria o que falar por que ela não sabe de absolutamente nada. Estão duvidando da minha fidelidade, por acaso?... E _mesmo_ que soubesse, ela nunca iria alimentar um grupo que destruiu a vida dela. – De repente, como um raio de luz lhe atingindo, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. – Me digam: McGonnagal sabe disso? – Perguntou, e Molly se apressou em responder.

- Ela já tem coisas demais para se preocupar; e ninguém quer torturar a Parkinson, Hermione...

- Ah, eu acho que quer, sim. – A jovem replicou, fitando-a com seriedade. – A morte de George e Bill foi uma perda muito grande, principalmente para vocês, e aumentou a paranóia de que há um espião entre nós. Claro que todos estão loucos para pegar os culpados e virar eles do avesso, mas isso não justifica pegar Pansy e acusá-la sem provas.

- Mas só pode ter sido ela! – Tonks argüiu quase histérica.

- Mas vocês não têm _provas_! Não têm como provar que foi ela quem usou a lareira. – Hermione disse, tentando injetar um pouco de sensatez no grupo. – E se foi, me acusem de traição por ter permitido isso.

- É impossível você ficar colada nela o tempo todo, Hermione. – O homem ruivo voltou a falar, exasperado, e ela respirou fundo.

- Eu sei. Mas eu também sei que não foi ela. Além disso, não acredito que realmente exista um espião entre nós... Se existisse, duvido que seus filhos fossem as únicas vítimas. – As vozes pausaram alguns minutos, antes da auror voltar a falar:

- Você parece cega, Hermione. Como se confiasse nela cegamente. – A sala inteira concordou sem demonstrar, e a morena sabia que Tonks estava certa, quando deveria estar errada. Mas Hermione não prometeu a si mesma que aquilo iria passar, estava cansada de fazer promessas que não poderia cumprir.

- Não é isso. – Mentiu, e andou até a porta. – Eu só não imagino que motivos ela teria para cavar sua cova deste lado também. Chamem McGonnagal e conversem sobre essa suspeita com ela; talvez vocês estejam certos, talvez não. – Saiu sem esperar resposta, deixando o lugar em silêncio. Molly suspirou profundamente antes de pegar a moeda que chamaria Minerva.

No quarto, Pansy, totalmente inquieta, andava de todos os modos que poderia. Perturbada, sentou-se e começou a bater os pés no chão, tentando se distrair da vontade de chorar quando a porta abriu e Hermione entrou, sentando ao seu lado.

- E aí? – A loira perguntou, as mãos unidas como se estivesse rezando, e Hermione reparou que ela havia pulado as próprias mãos.

- Bem... – Tomou fôlego, resolvendo soltar tudo de uma vez. – Acham que você é uma espiã e tem passado informações internas para outros Comensais. – As gargalhadas da outra a interromperam.

- _Espiã_? Você só pode estar brincando comigo! - Pansy replicou, ainda rindo estranhamente.

- Não, não estou. Para piorar, descobriram que fizeram contato com um Comensal daqui. Da casa. – Hermione replicou seriamente e o riso nervoso da outra morreu. – É estranho, mas não é suficiente para te acusar... Pedi para chamarem a McGonnagal para ver se talvez ela saiba algo que mais ninguém sabe. Estou esperando ela chegar. _Estamos_. – Corrigiu. – Vou ficar aqui com você até essa situação se resolver. – Pansy olhou para o chão, se sentindo esgotada.

- Eu quase não estou me importando, na verdade. – Disse baixo, sob o olhar da outra. – Parece que já gastei toda a minha energia, já lutei o máximo que pude. Acho que se chegassem aqui dizendo que iriam me prender, eu não iria me importar. Não mesmo. – Hermione abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber se devia dizer o que queria. Mirou a outra mulher; a mulher que a levara para o hospital, a mulher que dependera dela, a mulher que entendia sua personalidade, a mulher que a beijara como se disso dependesse sua vida.

- Mas eu iria. – Disse, sentindo o coração vacilar. – Eu iria me importar, e nunca deixaria que prendessem você, Pansy. E se você fosse culpada eu não iria tentar justificar seu crime ou coisa assim; eu iria apenas continuar do seu lado. – Pansy a olhou e quando viu seus olhos intensos e doces, simplesmente parou de pensar. – Eu iria ficar do seu lado, Pansy. Eu _vou_ ficar.

A loira estendeu as mãos e segurou as de Hermione com mais força do que deveria sem perceber. Só havia os olhos das duas, interligados por algo inquebrável e invisível; e mais nada no mundo.

- Eu quero que fique. Eu _preciso_ que você fique. – A Comensal confessou num murmuro. – Eu não posso mais dormir sem ver você, não posso acordar sem te olhar, não posso comer. E eu quero te seguir, Hermione, pra onde quer que você vá. – A morena entreabriu os lábios, sem saber o que dizer; seu coração galopava dentro do peito. Ela então envolveu o rosto de Pansy com as mãos e a beijou com fervor, por minutos incontáveis. Quando se afastaram, de faces coradas e lábios vermelhos, a loira continuou:

- Não vou ficar pressionando você... Não sei o que você sente, às vezes acho que nem você sabe, mas isso não interessa. – Ela suspirou, piscando lentamente. – Eu tenho que confessar que estou apaixonada por você. – Hermione sorriu, e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Você sabe, sim, o que eu sinto. Sabia até antes de mim. Eu não preciso realmente dizer, preciso? – Ela voltou a segurar as mãos de Pansy, que sorriu tolamente para a janela.

- Na verdade, não. – Permaneceram assim alguns momentos, desfrutando da deliciosa consciência da paixão, quando Pansy soltou suas mãos e envolveu o seu rosto carinhosamente entre os pulsos algemados. Voltou a beijá-la, com delicadeza e força ao mesmo tempo, sentindo a outra abraçá-la com vontade.

Hermione, decididamente, estava farta de mentir - tanto para os outros quanto para si mesma. A verdade, por mais inconveniente que pudesse ser, tinha um sabor muito melhor do que as melhores mentiras que pudessem ser inventadas. Segurou a blusa da loira firmemente, querendo que o beijo durasse eternamente; Pansy fazia-a se sentir nas nuvens.

_Que loucura. Que loucura maravilhosa,_ a Comensal pensou distraidamente, fazendo carinho no rosto da outra do jeito que podia. No fundo, sentia uma satisfação imensa apenas pelo simples fato de beijar Hermione à luz do dia; era como se não tivesse que se ocultar de todas as outras coisas do mundo - inclusive o sol. Não importavam as portas trancadas ou os sorrisos que escondiam milhares de segredos. Entre elas, tudo estava maravilhosamente claro.

ooo

O clima obscuro e desagradável da sala já não era nenhuma novidade para a velha senhora, que adentrou o ambiente séria como de costume; aquele dia, porém, estava especialmente preparada para ouvir alguma má notícia. Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, suspirando.

- Que tamanha emergência foi essa? – Minerva perguntou, curiosa.

- Bem... – Molly começou, e suspirou. – Você sabe, Minerva, que nós suspeitamos que alguém esteja espionando a Ordem da Fênix. – A outra tirou os óculos, se esforçando para não demonstrar o desdém que sentia sobre aquela insistente neurose que dominava a Ordem.

- Sei, Molly...

- Acabei descobrindo uma coisa que me levou a suspeitar da Parkinson. – Arthur completou a fala de sua mulher, e Minerva prestou um pouco mais de atenção.

- E o que foi? – Perguntou, impaciente, e patriarca respondeu ansiosamente:

- Alguém fez contato dessa casa com Johannes Sarsgard, um Comensal da Morte. – A senhora se petrificou, e ele tomou aquilo como um bom sinal. – Pouco antes do ataque a Hogsmeade. Naturalmente, quando descobrimos isso, pensamos em interrogar novamente a Parkinson...

- E mobilizaram dois aurores para isso? – A outra replicou, enérgica.

- Não, eu estava junto. – Tonks rapidamente justificou. – E a essa altura, como Byrnes estava comigo, nós viemos para fazer um interrogatório correto.

- E por que não me comunicaram? – Minerva interrompeu, nervosa, e todos se aquietaram, surpresos. – Mais que nunca o que será falado aqui não pode sair dessa sala. – Ela passou a mão pela testa num gesto cansado. – Vocês se meteram em um assunto sigiloso.

- Como? Sigiloso? – Arthur perguntou, sem saber se tinha entendido.

- Um segredo dentro do outro. – Minerva respondeu, tentando não ser grossa. – Sarsgard faz parte de um projeto do qual apenas eu e Remus temos conhecimento; ou devíamos ter, pelo menos. Embora Sarsgard esteja inclinado a desertar, é perigoso e traiçoeiro; não vi necessidade de envolver todos em uma missão que designei exclusivamente para Remus. _Ele_ o contatou através da lareira.

O silêncio se abateu sobre a sala e as pessoas, que não sabiam se ficavam surpresas ou envergonhadas.

- Eu entendo sua revolta, Arthur, é um sentimento do qual todos nós compartilhamos. Mas não adianta ficar procurando coisas que não existem... – Ela o fitou, compreensiva. – Não há nenhum espião. E chega de transformar a Parkinson em bode expiatório, Hermione está encarregada dela e eu confio totalmente em sua competência. – Tonks murmurou algo inaudível, e Minerva pediu para ela repetir.

- Hermione a defendeu. – A outra disse mais alto. – Alegou até o fim que ela era inocente. E eu falei que ela estava cega. – Terminou de cabeça baixa, a voz esmorecendo. A mais velha suspirou profundamente e a fitou alguns momentos, antes de responder:

- Então creio que você deve desculpas a duas pessoas.

ooo

- Hermione... – Pansy disse, olhando para as algemas que não passavam de duas pulseiras interligadas feitas de luz azul. – Eu pensei uma coisa.

- O quê? – A outra perguntou, enfiando a mão entre as duas da loira.

- Você está sendo minha defensora. Não devia estar presente lá embaixo, para ver o que está acontecendo? – Hermione, que estava com o queixo apoiado no ombro da Comensal, ficou ereta como quem leva um choque.

- Você tem toda razão, eu vou descer. – Ficou de pé pronta para sair, com raiva de ter deixado passar uma coisa tão importante, mas Pansy segurou sua mão sorrindo marotamente.

- Antes eu quero mais um beijo. – Hermione balançou a cabeça e sorriu levemente, e foi o tempo certo de ela ouvir vozes e soltar a mão da loira para a porta se abrir revelando Minerva, Tonks e o casal ruivo.

- Bom dia, srta. Parkinson, Granger. – A antiga professora cumprimentou, e a morena se afastou um pouco de Pansy.

- Bom dia, McGonnagal. – Respondeu, e a mulher sacou a varinha e eliminou as algemas da loira, que imediatamente ficou de pé, esfregando os pulsos.

- Obrigada, sra. – Disse educada mas seca, fato que Minerva entendeu.

- Não me agradeça, Parkinson. Sinto pela acusação e o seu constrangimento, não permitiria nada disto se soubesse. – Ela atalhou, e sua frase deixou Pansy um pouco mais satisfeita, embora sua face continuasse fria. A mulher olhou para trás e sumiu de vista, sendo substituída por três pessoas vermelhas e embaraçadas.

- Desculpa por termos te acusado, Parkinson. – Molly disse a fitando com um misto de pesar e orgulho, e Pansy cruzou os braços fazendo uma ligeira careta.

- Foi injusto da nossa parte. Estamos... – Arhtur começou, parando no meio da frase e olhando para algum ponto. – Acabamos descontando nossa raiva em você. É o tipo de coisa que acontece quando se perde dois filhos. – Ele desabafou, e a loira os deixou ali mais alguns momentos antes de responder:

- Eu entendo. Estão desculpados. – Os dois olharam para Hermione um minuto antes de saírem porta afora, deixando Tonks aborrecida no quarto. A mulher mexeu nos cabelos cor-de-rosa e Pansy intensificou sua expressão arrogante.

- Desculpa aí, Parkinson. Só estava cumprindo o meu dever. – Disse, contrariada, e a loira deu um sorriso torto.

- Nossa, não sabia que formavam aurores para acusar inocentes. Deve ser um trabalho _muito_ desgastante. – Hermione, que estava apenas assistindo, suprimiu um resmungo e um riso ao mesmo tempo. Estava se acostumando demais com as alfinetadas da outra.

- De inocente você não tem nem o ouvido, Parkinson. – Tonks replicou, mau-humorada, e o sorriso de Pansy aumentava na mesma medida de seu nervosismo. A outra continuou sem lhe dar atenção. – Bom, já terminei com você. Hermione... Você me desculpa? – Disse, chateada, e a morena sorriu.

- Desculpo, Tonks. Fique tranqüila. – Mais do que rápido, a mulher saiu do quarto, deixando as duas sozinhas, e Pansy riu e fechou a porta, falando:

- Esqueci de como é divertido irritar os outros. – Hermione suspirou, lançando um olhar falso de repreensão; a loira ignorou o olhar e pousou as mãos na cintura da outra, sorrindo. Permaneceu assim, apenas admirando o rosto da morena, os olhos castanhos amendoados, o nariz delicado e a boca rosada, e Hermione ficou sem graça e disse:

- O que foi, Pansy?

- Nada. – A Comensal replicou. – Estou só olhando minha namorada secreta. – Hermione riu e Pansy se aproximou mais dela. – Porque é o que você é, ora. Minha namorada secreta.

Deu um selinho na mulher, depois outro e outro. Falou em tom bem-humorado:

- Soa bem, não? – A morena concordou em silêncio, antes de beijá-la. _Sim, soa muito bem, _pensou, _Bem até demais. Mas não me importo com isso... Não me importo com mais nada_. Parou de pensar para se entregar completamente ao momento, mas a consciência de aquilo poderia facilmente se transformar não a deixou totalmente.

ooo

A primavera passou tranqüila e durante ela, Hermione conseguiu cumprir o que havia dito a si mesma. Talvez fosse o clima agradável, o sol que atravessava as janelas e banhava a casa ou os pequenos vasos de flores que Ginny insistia em espalhar pela mansão, mas ela não conseguia se sentir mal com relação a Pansy. Passava os dias ocupada com as pesquisas – embora Arthur lhe mandasse "tirar folga" com muita freqüência – e as noites com a loira, que roubava todos os seus pensamentos diurnos.

No meio da confusão que estava sua vida, ela só encontrava tempo para sentir a consciência pesada quando recebia alguma carta de Ron; e, estranhamente, os Weasleys pareciam mais felizes de um modo geral. Apesar da saudade, do luto e do medo, era como se o sol também lhes banhasse as almas. A morena ainda sentia, às vezes, que era a única que não sabia de uma notícia boa, mas não podia imaginar por que esconderiam dela algo assim.

- Eu não sei, Hermione, talvez seja só impressão sua. – Pansy disse quando a outra compartilhou seus pensamentos, mas, entrementes, concordava com ela. – Talvez você esteja mais feliz e fique vendo isso refletido nos outros.

- Acho que não. – Hermione respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. – É uma coisa que vem de fora, não tem a ver com o que eu sinto. Parece até que a guerra está se dissipando...

- Pode estar mesmo. Você pode ver que até as notícias sensacionalistas estão sumindo; só Rita Skeeter permanece firme no seu posto de corvo agourento. – A loira disse, aérea, fitando a mesa. – Se a guerra não está diminuindo, são as pessoas que estão voltando à velha defesa automática.

- Que defesa automática? – A outra perguntou curiosa, mas não gostou da expressão de desprezo que se desenhou no rosto de Pansy.

- Você sabe, a da esperança. Chega um ponto em que cansam de tanta desgraça, e começam a alimentar esperanças que, na maioria das vezes, nem vão levar a nada. Mas têm que fazer isso, ou não conseguem viver direito.

- É o que você fez. – Hermione replicou, intrigada. – Você também só está aqui por causa da esperança. – A loira sorriu levemente, e algo se acendeu no fundo dos seus olhos.

- Claro que não, eu estou aqui por dois motivos: teimosia e paixão. Esperança é algo irreal, é quando você se agarra numa coisa que não existe; a teimosia é diferente porque é uma força que você tira da sua raiva. – Seus olhos faiscavam, e a outra replicou em tom de desafio:

- E a paixão, Pansy? Queexplicação você me dá?

- A paixão é totalmente oposta da esperança. É o que move a vida, que faz o mundo funcionar. As pessoas têm instinto de sobrevivência por que são apaixonadas pela vida... Ora, os suicidas odeiam viver. Os bebês nascem porque há paixão entre seus pais; as empresas, por causa da paixão pelo dinheiro, as bandas pela paixão pela música. A paixão é o que move você, eu, e todos nós.

Hermione deu um sorriso relutante, entendendo o que Pansy queria dizer, mas sem saber se concordava totalmente. A esperança, afinal, também fazia o mundo girar... Fazia as pessoas viverem dia após dia, na torcida de que algo acontecesse. Mas, por um lado, a loira estava certa, porque a esperança nunca é baseada em algo concreto; ela apenas surge, como algo que não tem apoio mas é onde milhares de pessoas se apóiam. Pansy inclinou-se em sua direção por cima da mesa, e sua voz soou estranhamente profética:

- É exatamente como eu e você, Hermione. Você é a esperança, o sonho, a fé. Eu sou a paixão, a realidade, a descrença.

Era como se os olhos da loira pudessem atravessar seu coração e preenchê-lo como mais ninguém poderia fazer. Dezenas de coisas passaram pela cabeça de Hermione como um filme de milésimos de segundo, e então a jovem percebeu que estava totalmente perdida, sem a menor possibilidade de voltar; só poderia ir para a frente, e só poderia seguir com Pansy. Seus olhos castanhos arderam e as lágrimas vieram antes que ela pudesse impedir, fazendo a loira se transtornar.

- O que foi, Hermione? Foi algo que eu disse? – Perguntou, preocupada, e Hermione respondeu, tentando controlar os soluços:

- Nada, não foi você, não. - A Comensal levantou e pôs a cadeira ao lado da de Hermione, sem saber o que fazer para consolar a mulher que já havia irrompido num pranto baixo. Cada soluço era como uma flecha no seu peito e a fazia repensar com histeria o que poderia ter falado de tão errado.

- Hermione, poxa, me diz o que foi... – Disse, tocando o rosto da morena com cuidado. Hermione a fitou alguns momentos, vendo toda a preocupação e estranheza clara nos olhos da loira, e se levantou de repente com medo do que havia descoberto. Deu as costas para Pansy angustiada, e falou com dificuldade:

- Pansy, eu acho que... Devíamos parar.

- Parar com o quê? – A outra respondeu, desconfiada e séria.

- Com isso que há entre nós. Antes que alguém se machuque. – Hermione começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, sem coragem de encarar a Comensal de frente; e Pansy riu, incrédula, sem conseguir formular nenhuma resposta. Acabou se levantando também e perseguindo a morena, tentando ter sua atenção.

- Só eu tenho a sensação que estou em um livro ruim? – Replicou, irritada. – Essa é a pior desculpa que existe!

- Não é desculpa! – Hermione respondeu virando-se, ainda chorando. – Você não pensa, não vê o que nós estamos fazendo?

- E o que tem? – A loira replicou de pronto. – O que estamos fazendo não machuca ninguém, e é só da nossa conta.

- Pois nós podemos nos machucar. É melhor terminarmos antes que isso aconteça. – Hermione falou, respirando fundo e segurando o pranto. Pansy a segurou pelos braços e a fitou de uma forma tão profunda que foi quase insana. Era óbvio que estavam sendo levadas por algo com que não podiam lutar.

- Já é tarde demais, Hermione... Eu vou me machucar, e você também vai, porque nós estamos apaixonadas. – Ela foi se aproximando devagar da outra, que recuou inutilmente como se pudesse também se recusar a ouvir. – Imagine se amanhã tudo isso desaparece, se nós morrermos, se não restar mais nada; ao invés de ter feito o que você queria, ter vivido, você vai morrer pensando no futuro. – Hermione piscou, os cílios molhados e embaraçados.

- Mas há o Ron... Ele é meu namorado, Pansy, você já viu bem o que eu estou fazendo com ele? – Desabafou num fio de voz. – Ele está na guerra, e eu aqui com você. E os meus pais, imagine se eles... – A loira pousou a mão sobre a boca dela devagar interrompendo o fluxo de palavras. Estava tão próxima de Hermione que as duas estavam ficando tontas.

- Você nunca perdeu alguém, não é, Hermione? Alguém que você realmente amasse. – Pansy sussurrou, seus olhos como duas lanças. – Porque quando você perde, vê que o que você faz nessa vida é tudo. Todas as vezes que você disse as coisas que queria ou deixou de dizer; que você fez o que quis ou deixou de fazer, aparecem e somem. No fim, só resta o que você fez de verdade, e um dia isso desaparece também. Tudo desaparece; você tem que fazer enquanto está viva. Enquanto está aqui. – Ela deslizou a mão para o pescoço da outra, e continuou num murmuro. – E agora, seus pais não estão aqui; nem o Weasley, nem ninguém. Agora é a mim que você quer. E agora _eu_ sou sua namorada.

Ela beijou Hermione com força, que retribuiu na mesma medida vendo seus temores e dúvidas se dissolverem. Não tinha que ter medo do presente; e se Pansy estava certa, ela não tinha mais por que se preocupar. O que estava feito estava feito; e ela ainda tinha muita coisa a fazer. Enfiou as mãos mornas dentro da blusa da loira e acabou encostada na parede, com Pansy provocando-a deslizando as mãos pelos ombros, descendo pelas costas e parando no ventre. A morena se arrepiou com os dedos frios da outra na sua pele, e cravou as unhas na cintura nua de Pansy, descendo as mãos para seu quadril. Passaram minutos que poderiam ser horas ou dias apenas se beijando.

Hermione ofegava dentro do beijo, aproveitando as mãos de Pansy enroladas no seu cabelo, quando a porta se abriu abruptamente fazendo as duas quase quebrarem o pescoço.

- Hermione, está fazendo o... – Remus entrou sem avisar e viu as duas o fitarem chocadas, sem sequer esboçarem algum movimento, e não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. – Eu... Desculpem. – Murmurou depois de alguns momentos, e saiu da sala voltando a fechar a porta.

As duas estavam na mesma posição, mirando a porta sem reagir, até a morena afastar Pansy e sentar novamente tremendo.

- Meu Deus, eu não acredito. Não acredito. – Murmurou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e tentando raciocinar. Pansy respirou fundo e se forçou a pensar rápido; andou até a outra e pousou a mão no ombro dela.

- Vá falar com ele. – Disse baixo, e recebeu um olhar de desespero.

- Falar o quê? – Pansy a fitou com determinação.

- A verdade. – Hermione continuou numa espécie de estado catatônico, ainda passada com o flagra, e a outra teve de agitar seu ombro com impaciência. – Vá, antes que ele comece a pensar demais no que viu!

Hermione se levantou e só quando lançou um último olhar a Pansy e saiu da sala, a loira percebeu o tamanho do problema que tinham. Remus poderia acreditar na teoria de que Hermione estava enfeitiçada e se voltar contra a Comensal; ou talvez ficasse revoltado com o que vira e contasse à primeira pessoa que encontrasse na frente.

De qualquer forma estavam nas mãos do lobisomem – e ainda que Pansy o achasse confiável o bastante para guardar segredo, ele poderia sem querer revelar o que vira sob efeito de alguma poção ou feitiço. Para ela, não faria a menor diferença; mas ela sabia que Hermione teria um ataque se a história se espalhasse. Ela sentou-se no divã querendo que Deus existisse.

- Remus! – Hermione chamou o homem e ele parou no meio da escada e a olhou. – Eu preciso conversar com você. – Ele suspirou e assentiu, acenando para ela o acompanhar; subiram as escadas enquanto a morena ainda estava fora de órbita, tentando planejar sem sucesso o que diria. Os dois entraram no quarto que ele usava para dormir, e Remus tratou de selar e silenciar a porta antes de se acomodar.– Pronto, Hermione. – Disse, quando os dois já estavam sentados, e sua voz pareceu calma; exatamente o contrário da voz de Hermione, que tremeu quando ela falou.

- Eu quero explicar o que você viu na sala. – Disse, fungando.

- Você não tem que me explicar nada... – Ele respondeu, e ela o fitou com as mãos unidas e apertadas e a face angustiada. Remus percebeu que ela precisava falar, e apenas suspirou. – Mas eu sou todo ouvidos.

Hermione respirou fundo várias vezes, a maldita vontade de chorar lhe assaltando de novo; mas sabia que tinha de tentar ser um pouco firme para contar o que queria direito.

- Não quero que você pense mal de mim ou dela, apenas... Aconteceu, sabe? – Disse, tentando se acalmar, e cobriu os olhos com as mãos um momento. – Talvez a gente passe tempo demais juntas, não sei. Nem eu sei direito como começou, mas quando eu vi, eu... Já tinha acontecido. Eu já estava apaixonada. – Murmurou, olhando o chão como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Eu não vou te julgar, Hermione, fique calma. – Remus respondeu, pousando a mão no joelho da mulher. – Alguém da minha idade já viu todo o tipo de coisa. Se quiser falar, fale; se quiser chorar, chore. Mas saiba que eu não vou me meter na sua vida e muito menos contar a alguém. – Completou com sinceridade, e ela suspirou antes de voltar a falar:

- Não entendo como ou por que; acho que nós fomos ficando próximas demais. A gente desenvolveu uma amizade, mas de repente... – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Bebemos um dia em que a casa ficou vazia, e simplesmente explodiu. Então eu fui obrigada a admitir que não era só coisa de bêbada, era... Paixão. – Seus dedos brincavam com a barra da blusa, e ela completou de forma quase inaudível. – Tentei terminar com ela agora há pouco, mas não consegui por que descobri que eu... Ah, meu Deus. – Ela mordeu o lábio, não querendo acreditar no que iria falar. – Eu descobri que a amo.

Remus apenas ouvia em silêncio, absorvendo tudo o que a jovem falava. Sempre pensou que se pudesse escolher os filhos que teria, Hermione estaria no topo da lista; admirava-a principalmente pelo seu senso de justiça e capacidade de pensar friamente quando precisava. Mas agora estava ali, chorando como uma menina e se comportando como se amar fosse um crime. Tinha que admitir que não entendia como aquilo acontecera entre duas pessoas tão diferentes, mas como já havia dito, já vira coisas mais estranhas.

- Hermione, não fique se culpando por algo que está fora do seu controle. – Respondeu baixo, com a paciência de um pai e a compreensão de um amigo. – Amar é como cair em um rio por acidente; não importa o quanto você lute, você vai se molhar. Ninguém controla ou escolhe quem ama; e ninguém pode deixar de amar como se tivesse um botão para isso. Você tem que saber lidar. – A mulher o mirou um pouco mais serena.

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer. Mas ainda é muito difícil, eu não esqueci que o Ron é meu namorado, e que ela é outra mulher. É novo e estranho demais, mas ao mesmo tempo parece tão... Natural. – Sorriu levemente. – É como um sonho, um sonho bom dentro da guerra, mas que é interrompido o tempo todo pela culpa.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio algum tempo, imersos nos próprios pensamentos sobre culpa, paixão e amor.

- O que você está fazendo com Ronald não é nada bonito. – Remus disse num tom simples, tentando não parecer duro demais. – Mas isso tem solução. Termine com ele quando ele voltar; não precisa contar tudo, mas assim você vai ser mais sincera com ele, com a Parkinson e com você mesma.

- Você está certo, mas ele vai ficar arrasado. – Ela respondeu tristemente. – Acabou de perder dois irmãos, nem pôde comparecer ao enterro deles, está lutando ao lado de Harry e de repente, perde a namorada? É coisa demais.

- Concordo com você, - O outro falou com seriedade. – Mas ficar com uma pessoa só por pena só traz tristeza, Hermione, eventualmente para os dois lados. E se você realmente ama a Parkinson, vai descobrir que isso se torna insuportável. – Completou, e algo em seus olhos fez Hermione acreditar que aquilo era pura verdade.

- Eu vou terminar. – Disse com certa firmeza. – Só que não agora.

- Você é quem sabe, eu só estou lhe passando isso por que me preocupo tanto com você quanto com eles. – Remus disse, e se lembrou de outro tópico. – E se você se sente culpada por ela ser outra mulher, imagino que isso tenha algum fundo religioso. – Ela concordou, quieta, e ele fez um gesto com as mãos tranqüilizador. – Isso é mais uma questão pessoal, mas eu particularmente acho que se você gosta dela e ela de você, é por que era pra ser assim. Todos nós sentimos coisas que não sabemos explicar. E no fim, eu acho que Deus não comete erros.

Ele fitou Hermione com carinho e ela sorriu com uma mistura de alívio e alegria. Remus desfez os feitiços da porta e andou até a saída.

- Remus, obrigada. Você não faz idéia do que fez por mim. – Hermione disse com emoção, e ele deu um dos seus sorrisos calmos.

- Por nada, Hermione.

- Bom, eu vou descer; Pansy deve estar enfartando nesse momento. – Respondeu bem-humorada, e já estava no corredor quando Remus a seguiu e a parou.

- Só mais uma coisa, Hermione. – Murmurou. – Seja mais cuidadosa com as portas. Teve sorte de eu ter entrado, e não outra pessoa. – Ela sorriu nervosamente e agradeceu, indo para a saleta rapidamente.

Remus observou-a desaparecer atrás de uma parede, pensativo. Tinha um pouco de pena de Hermione, pela complicada situação em que a garota se metera; mas sabia que se ela não se apaixonasse naquele momento, o faria em algum outro. Ninguém jamais escapa de ser pego pelo rio vermelho.

Ao entrar na pequena sala, a mulher percebeu que podia estar certa quanto ao enfarte: Pansy estava com o semblante de uma jovem a beira da morte; pálida, ereta e com os olhos vidrados.

- Tudo bem? - As duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e Hermione teve todo o cuidado de selar a porta antes de responder.

- Melhor é impossível. Remus nunca vai falar nada, além de ser mais compreensivo do que sua coruja. - Disse, feliz, e a loira desmontou-se no divã, relaxando.

- Ainda bem, você não tem idéia de cada coisa que eu pensei. - Falou, olhando para o teto. - Coisas tão horríveis que poderiam facilmente ser verdade. - Hermione a mirou intrigada, e ela continuou com a voz estranha. - Nada disso vem ao caso agora.

A morena se espremeu e deitou ao lado de Pansy, também fitando o teto.

- Você desistiu daquela idéia imbecil de terminar, não? - A Comensal voltou a falar encostando sua mão na da outra, que a segurou.

- Desisti. Não tenho outra opção mesmo. - Replicou, conformada.

- Eu percebi uma coisa bizarra enquanto você estava lá. - Pansy disse um tempo depois, num tom suave. - Pensei em dezenas de coisas que poderiam acontecer se ele falasse para alguém, dezenas de situações; e percebi que em todas elas eu iria continuar com você. Quem em todas eu iria segurar sua mão como eu estou fazendo agora, mesmo que fosse na frente de todo mundo. - Ela lutava para que seus olhos não enchessem de água, sentindo a garganta arder. - Que eu fugiria com você, se você quisesse. Percebi que eu te amo, Hermione.

Hermione respirou fundo, abriu um sorriso enorme para o teto sentindo o coração bater descompassado. Apertou a mão da outra, sem saber por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, mas gostando imensamente do rumo que as coisas tomavam.

- Pode parecer mentira, - Ela respondeu baixo, virando o rosto para a loira. - Mas eu te amo também, Pansy.

A loira a fitou surpresa, um sorriso tonto no rosto, e minutos depois se inclinou para beijá-la. Hermione suspirou tocando-lhe o queixo, e a última coisa que viu antes de fechar os olhos foram as partículas de poeira douradas sob o sol, dançando continuamente sem direção.

ooo

Pansy estava sentada à mesa da cozinha observando Hermione lavar louça ao modo trouxa. No princípio ficava inconformada de a morena fazer aquilo quando poderia se livrar da louça com um aceno de varinha, mas acabara entendendo que aquele era o "momento de paz" da sua namorada. Incomodá-la nunca dava bons resultados.

Saboreava sua mousse de chocolate em silêncio, sabendo que se dependesse de quem pediu a receita - a pentelha Weasley - ela estaria lambendo as colheres dos outros. Porém Molly se recusava a negar comida para qualquer um, principalmente se o motivo da recusa fosse um capricho da filha. Molly Weasley era uma boa mulher, que provavelmente não merecia perder dois irmãos e dois filhos em batalhas diferentes da mesma guerra; mas Pansy não fazia a menor idéia de quem era que regia os castigos sobre os humanos, e só podia chegar a conclusão que não havia ninguém. Preferia pensar nos fatos reais a acreditar em suposições e teorias religiosas.

- Hermione, posso fazer uma pergunta? - Ela arriscou, e a outra assentiu. - Entendo se você não puder me dizer, mas... Como as coisas realmente estão indo na Ordem?

- Bom... - Hermione afastou o cabelo para longe do rosto, a mão ensaboada. - Eu não tenho certeza, pra falar a verdade. Odeio pensar nisso, mas não acho que o meu trabalho esteja sendo muito útil ultimamente... Mas parece que estamos ganhando. - Virou-se e a fitou, sem conter um sorriso. - Parece que dessa vez, estamos ganhando de verdade.

- Que ótimo. - Pansy respondeu, continuando a comer. - E eu também odeio pensar nisso, mas afinal, vocês grifinórios não são tão incompetentes fora da escola quanto dentro dela. - Disse de forma simples, para tentar espantar o assunto, e Hermione fez uma careta que ela não viu.

- Não sei como você ainda tem dificuldade de aceitar isso. Eu já me conformei com o fato de vocês, sonserinos, continuarem sendo os mais chatos mesmo depois de Hogwarts. - Ela respondeu lavando os talheres, sua voz soando risonha, e loira ficou contente de sua tática ter funcionado. - Por mais que a guerra tenha unido as pessoas, algumas rivalidades não vão acabar nunca. Não importa quantas vezes o Chapéu Seletor cante sobre união, sonserinos sempre detestarão grifinórios e vice-versa.

- Tem lógica. - A outra replicou, rindo. - Mas eu não detesto você. Ao menos, não totalmente. - Terminando de lavar a louça, Hermione enxugou as mãos e a mirou, sorrindo sem saber porque. Acostumara-se com seu próprio comportamento de gente apaixonada.

- Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo. - Falou se sentando, e a outra ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando ficar séria.

- Ah, _não_? - A morena fez um gesto displicente com a mão.

- Oh, você sabe do que eu estou falando. Suas roupas jogadas pelo quarto... A sua toalha molhada no corrimão. - Continuou, observando a loira cruzar os braços, e sua voz saiu tão baixa que Pansy teve que prestar atenção nos seus lábios. - E quando você me morde? Não faz nenhum sentido ficar andando de cachecol em pleno verão. - Não conseguiu mais segurar o riso, e a loira a fitou como se fosse mãe de uma criança travessa.

- Sei. Sou simplesmente detestável. - Pansy replicou, rindo também. - Não sabia?... É por isso que você me ama. - Sussurou, fitando-a maliciosamente. - E é por isso que eu te amo. Porque você é terrivelmente irritante. - Balançou a cabeça, suspirando, e voltou a saborear sua sobremesa com prazer sob os olhos atentos de Hermione.

- Pansy... - Disse, piscando repetidamente e fazendo um charme que em nada combinava com sua personalidade. - Me dá uma colherada?

- Pensei que você não gostasse de chocolate. - Pansy respondeu, intrigada, ao ver a face marota da morena.

- É que você faz parecer tão bom. - A Comensal riu e lhe deu mousse na boca com delicadeza. De repente, soltou a colher com tanta rispidez que o talher foi parar no chão, e sibilou de dor.

- O que foi? - Hermione perguntou preocupada, a olhando com atenção. A loira fez uma careta segurando o pulso esquerdo, e trincou os dentes tentando se controlar. Soltou um grito abafado e estranho, mais parecido com um rosnado, e a outra ficou ainda mais alarmada. - A Marca está ardendo?

- Quase como quando foi feita. - Pansy respondeu com dificuldade, fechando os olhos para tentar suportar a sensação de ter o braço colocado no fogo; gritou mais uma vez e tão rápido quanto apareceu, a dor se foi. Suspirou profundamente, tensa, e ergueu a manga da blusa fina que vestia. Ficou chocada com o que viu - ou com o que _não_ viu.

Tampouco Hermione conseguia desviar o olhar do pulso branco e imaculado da outra, sem nenhum sinal da Marca Negra. Era como se nunca tivesse sido colocada lá, e a loira olhou para ela minutos depois com a expressão confusa.

- Isso significa o que eu estou pensando...?

- Provavelmente. - A jovem respondeu, se sentindo tão perdida quanto ela. - Não sei como, mas parece que Voldemort... Morreu.

- Não diga o nome dele. - Pansy reclamou. - Vivo ou morto, ainda é um nome maldito.

Hermione não replicou como de costume; estava ocupada demais tentando entender como aquilo era possível. Talvez Voldemort tivesse sido reduzido a um ser sem corpo novamente, mas se fosse o caso a Marca estaria fraca, e não simplesmente desapareceria. Somente Harry poderia matar o bruxo, e ele só poderia fazê-lo se tivesse destruído todas as Horcruxes - e se assim fosse, quem estava de fora das informações da Ordem não era só Pansy, mas Hermione também.

A mulher já estava pensando em quem iria pegar para cobrir com todas as suas indagações quando Tonks apareceu na cozinha, ofegante e com os olhos arregalados, e mirou a morena.

- McGonnagal precisa conversar com você, Hermione. - Algo em sua face fez a outra se agitar e levantar de imediato, esquecendo suas perguntas.

- O que houve? - A auror olhou para Pansy e ficou em silêncio, fazendo a Comensal bufar e se retirar da cozinha.

- Eu não devia contar... - Murmurou, angustiada. - E não diga que fui eu, mas só pra você se acalmar, Harry e Ron estão voltando.

Hermione abriu a boca, sentindo as emoções passarem pelo seu corpo como um raio. Abriu um sorriso enorme sem saber se ria ou se chorava; mas sua alegria foi sendo substituída por aflição sob o olhar da outra.

- Onde eles estão? - Tonks pousou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, pedindo segredo, e a puxou pela mão.

- Não vem ao caso agora, Mione. McGonnagal está te esperando. - Ela a arrastou até a sala de jantar, fazendo centenas de coisas atravessarem a mente nervosa da mais nova.

Só havia a velha mulher sentada à grande mesa da sala, e Hermione teve de segurar sua ansiedade para não voar sobre ela. Sentou-se e Tonks saiu deixando apenas as duas; Minerva deu um sorriso cansado que não passou de rugas nos cantos de seus olhos.

- Vejo que Tonks contou que eles estão retornando. - Disse complacente, e a outra confirmou. - Mas acalme-se, Hermione, não é por isso que foi chamada. - A morena sequer piscou antes de responder.

- Então por que foi? - Minerva cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, apertando os lábios numa linha fina.

- Saiba que estou preparada para qualquer tipo de reação sua, pois sei o quanto tem se esforçado para colocar seus amigos na trilha das Horcruxes. - Suspirou, a fitando por trás dos óculos. - O fato é que, ao contrário do que você tem sido levada a acreditar, suas principais suspeitas se confirmaram. Harry e Ronald encontraram todas as Horcruxes restantes graças as suas pesquisas, Hermione.

A jovem parou de respirar, fitando Minerva sem a menor capacidade de responder. Sorriu como se fosse uma contração involuntária do seu rosto, pensando se havia ouvido corretamente, e ficou séria novamente, sentindo o sangue descer do seu rosto. Sua perna começou a tremer sob a mesa.

- A sra. está _mesmo_ falando sério?

- Totalmente. - A outra respondeu, ajeitando os óculos no rosto com alguma culpa. - Todas as Horcruxes foram destruídas e a última foi, como você sabiamente tinha certeza, a espada de Gryffindor.

Suas mãos estavam frias de forma assustadora, mas Hermione só notou isso quando cobriu o rosto com elas, sentindo como se tivesse levado um soco; não conseguia acreditar, era simplesmente surreal. Era impossível que tivessem feito aquilo com ela... Não podiam ter feito aquilo com ela. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, enquanto uma bola de raiva e revolta crescia dentro de si e ameaçava explodir. Levantou com brutalidade arremessando a cadeira para longe sem querer.

- Vocês sabiam...? Sabiam que estava tudo certo, que eles estavam encontrando as Horcruxes...? E esconderam, me deixaram aqui me achando uma _idiota_ enquanto o que eu falava estava _certo_?! - Gritou, as mãos batendo na mesa. - Isso é ridículo, ridículo! Honestamente! Eu me desesperei porque achei que tudo o que estava acontecendo era culpa minha, culpa da minha maldita incompetência, e vocês sabiam tudo o tempo todo! Sabiam que Harry estava encontrando aquelas merdas! - Despejou, os olhos arregalados e a raiva corroendo suas entranhas. Fitou McGonnagal com tamanha revolta que a mulher poderia morrer fulminada pelo seu olhar; sentiu seus olhos arderem, e por mais que tentasse segurar o choro, não conseguiu. Estava simplesmente descontrolada demais para reter as lágrimas.

Minerva apenas assistiu o surto da menina, com a paciência de quem sabia que ela tinha todo o direito de agir daquela forma. Alguns soluços e palavras inacabadas depois, Hermione parou de chorar e a fitou com os olhos faiscando.

- De quem foi a idéia? - A outra tossiu levemente.

- Inicialmente do Harry; ele se sentiu muitíssimo culpado depois do seu seqüestro e quis protegê-la. Como ele foi apoiado por todo o resto da Ordem, incluindo eu, ficou decidido que você seria mantida à parte das buscas. - A morena passou a mão pelos cabelos e puxou outra cadeira, sentando-se novamente, ainda aturdida. - Nosso intuito foi evitar que você corresse mais riscos, Hermione; tanto é que Ginevra também foi excluída das reuniões. E seu trabalho foi de extrema importância, sem suas suspeitas e pistas achar as Horcruxes seria tão difícil quanto montar um hipógrifo furioso.

A voz serena da mulher impediu Hermione de ficar ainda mais irritada, e ela olhou a mesa por vários minutos tentando se acalmar. A tensão no ar quase podia ser tocada quando ela perguntou:

- Então ele morreu? Voldemort morreu, ele _realmente_ está morto? - Minerva suspirou novamente, e seu rosto parecia bem mais calmo.

- Sim. Depois da destruição das Horcruxes Harry e Ronald iniciaram uma busca definitiva atrás de Você-Sabe-Quem e... O encontraram. Porém ele não estava sozinho, como pode imaginar, e esse encontro resultou na pior batalha que seus amigos tiveram de enfrentar.

Hermione viu sua irritação escorrer como água entre as mãos e estava completamente séria quando perguntou:

- Mas se eles estão voltando, digo... São eles, não é? Não seus... Seus corpos ou... – Ela não conseguiu nem terminar a frase, e a senhora respondeu rapidamente:

- Não. Eles estão vivos. – Hermione soltou um longo suspiro, e riu levemente de alívio. McGonnagal sorriu com bondade e talvez alguma alegria por trás de seu rosto preocupado. – A srta. deve saber muito bem que isso não significa que tudo se resolveu. Com Você-Sabe-Quem morto, eu poderia dizer que a guerra acabou, mas ainda há muitas coisas a resolver, muitas pessoas a punir e muitos corpos a enterrar. – A morena acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que concordava. – E tampouco os vivos vão voltar ao que eram antes.

A verdade contida naquelas palavras ecoou pela sala por um longo tempo, se intensificando conforme o silêncio pesava.

- Mas os vivos, pelo menos, ainda estão entre nós. – Hermione replicou, sorrindo, e seus olhos estavam alagados de lágrimas que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não eram de tristeza ou angústia.

Sim, sabia que a guerra havia mudado e destruído vidas... Mas pelo menos, ela constatou sorrindo para si mesma, tanto o mundo bruxo quanto o trouxa tinham um ótimo motivo para comemorar. Ainda que não fosse uma garantia de que suas vidas voltariam ao normal, era um começo. Era um recomeço para um número incontável de pessoas.

Hermione era uma delas. Sabia perfeitamente bem que muita coisa teria de ser reparada, e muitas não poderiam ser consertadas jamais – mas era tempo de olhar para a frente. Seu sorriso aumentou quando pensou em Pansy, e percebeu que já estava acostumada a não conseguir pensar no futuro sem pensar na loira. Não pôde conter o impulso de subir as escadas correndo para lhe contar a grande novidade, e deixar McGonnagal sentada à mesa sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos.

Apertou a outra num abraço surdo e desequilibrado, sem saber se ficava parada ou se pulava de alegria. Pansy a afastou e quando mirou seu sorriso, entendeu imediatamente a notícia. Exultante, a loira sorriu também de uma forma ofuscante, apertando as mãos de Hermione com empolgação. Em meio à descarga de emoções, segurou o rosto da morena e a beijou ardentemente, sentindo os dedos de Hermione se agarrarem, felizes, à sua blusa.

Não mais importavam as tragédias ou as dores do passado, tinham muitas coisas a celebrar; coisas demais para desperdiçarem tempo se afundando em lembranças dolorosas. Céus azuis estavam adiante, refulgindo assim como seu amor. Entre seus beijos, o mesmo pensamento passou pelas mentes de Pansy e Hermione: o fim da guerra, sobretudo, significava a grande promessa de um futuro.


	5. Epílogo

... Aqui está, o epílogo. Acho que não está tão bom quanto eu gostaria, mas escrevi com carinho :) nutro um carinho imenso por essa fic. Não é um retrato de um dia normal; aliás, se passa em um dia especial. Enfim, _obrigada_ pelas reviews e _por favor_, comentem sobre isso aqui. o/ Não me deixem a ver navios. :P Ah, ia me esquecendo: não vai agradar quem gosta de finais infelizes. Mas quem prefere os felizes, provavelmente vai gostar. XD

**Disclaimer:** Nem Harry Potter nem nenhum outro personagem me pertence. São todos da J.K. Rowling, que enriqueceu e fez a vida com eles. Estou apenas brincando um pouquinho.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Mordendo uma torrada, Hermione apenas observou Pansy, ainda de camisola e obviamente desejosa de dormir mais. Ela entrou na cozinha com os braços esticados, se movendo devagar ao som da música que Hermione colocara para tocar. Girava na ponta dos pés, de olhos fechados; movia a cabeça e os quadris lentamente, como se ainda dormisse. A morena fitou-a em silêncio, antes de ela puxar a cadeira.

- O que exatamente foi isso? - Perguntou, sorvendo um pouco de chá, e Pansy coçou os olhos.

- _Isso_ foi o que acontece quando você me acorda às oito da manhã num sábado, tocando uma música que fala sobre loucura. - Murmurou, bocejando em seguida. - Não pode me culpar. - Se inclinou na direção da outra, e Hermione foi lhe retribuir o beijo que nunca veio. - Sem beijo pra você hoje. - Pansy disse, próxima de seus lábios, e a fez suspirar.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que é sábado, mas nós temos muitas coisas para fazer. - Replicou, voltando a seu café da manhã sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos cabelos desalinhados da loira. - Tenho que entregar o relatório sobre o Silens Praefoco ainda hoje. - Pansy descalçou os chinelos e, por baixo da mesa, pousou os próprios pés sobre os de Hermione.

- O Hudson abusa da sua boa vontade, Hermione. Aliás, o Ministério inteiro faz isso. - Disse, roubando uma torrada do prato da outra. - Não se cansa de resolver tudo para todo mundo?

- Eu não faço isso. - A morena respondeu, colocando café na xícara de Pansy sem perguntar nada. - Só faço o meu trabalho; e sou muito eficiente nele, aliás. - A loira capturou sua mão e plantou um beijo nela, fitando-a, para depois beber o líquido negro.

- Bem mais do que precisa ser. - Sorriu pela primeira vez no dia, finalmente se sentindo acordada. - Ainda acho que você vai virar Primeira-Ministra. - Hermione rolou os olhos, soltando uma risadinha.

- Eu não apostaria nisso. Eficiente ou não, ainda sou nascida trouxa; e o mundo bruxo não mudou tanto assim depois da guerra. - Pansy deu de ombros, mordendo a torrada.

- E então, está ansiosa para ir socorrer a noiva em fuga? - Perguntou, e a outra riu sem querer. Pansy jamais se cansava de arrumar apelidos para Ginny.

- Eu bem que queria dizer que ela não vai fugir, mas não tenho tanta certeza disso. - Hermione falou, balançando a cabeça. - Não sei qual dos dois é pior: Harry, por insistir tanto em casar ou Ginny, por insistir em tentar gostar da idéia.

- Para mim, eles formam um casal perfeito. - Pansy disse, e algo em seu rosto fez a morena erguer a mão, rindo.

- Não, não continue. Eu imagino que você vai dizer alguma coisa como "o príncipe desencantado e a gata borralheira". - A loira negou com a cabeça, fingindo decepção.

- Tsc, tsc. Errado, não sou tão previsível assim. - Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e chegou perto da outra, sorrindo convidativamente. - Eu ia dizer que o único casal mais perfeito do que eles que conheço somos nós. - Beijou-a brevemente, deixando Hermione enfim satisfeita, livre para terminar sua refeição em paz.

A morena trabalhava no Ministério, no Departamento de Mágicas Originais, ajudando a decodificar feitiços e maldições inventadas - que ainda causavam muitos estragos -, a rastrear suas origens e a reverter eles. Mas para Pansy, parecia que ela fazia as tarefas de todos os outros funcionários do departamento; a quantidade de trabalho que levava para casa era impressionante. Porém Hermione sentia prazer em passar horas sentada, compenetrada em feitiços arcaicos, latim tradicional, deficiências e falhas em maldições.

Era uma devoradora de livros assumida, desde a mais tenra idade; e a loira conformara-se com isso. Talvez por saber que era exatamente o oposto, arrumara um emprego que exigia muito menos comprometimento: aproveitara-se da sua habilidade natural em feitiços e, depois de se especializar, fora contratada por uma loja de objetos mágicos. Enfeitiçava desde capas antimaldições até colares que faziam quem os usava parecer mais bonito do que realmente era, e não tinha que se envolver nem lidar com vidas. Além disso, trabalhava quase sempre cinco dias por semana e podia aproveitar os finais de semana à vontade.

Invariavelmente, arrastava Hermione de atrás de uma pilha de livros para levá-la a algum restaurante, pub, uma boa danceteria ou apenas um passeio ao longo do Tâmisa. Em troca, recebia apenas a insistência da namorada em tentar infiltrá-la entre Harry, Luna e os Weasleys. Naturalmente, nenhum Weasley a adorava, uma vez que era a responsável pela destruição sentimental de Ronald, sendo constantemente acusada de roubar Hermione do ruivo. Repetia como um disco riscado que a mulher não era nenhum objeto para ser furtada, mas recebia apenas um olhar torto ou uma resposta fria.

Tampouco se importava; se era mais fácil para os outros colocarem a culpa nela a admitir que Hermione preferira-a a Ronald, não havia problema algum. Era fácil ser odiada, já estava acostumada - e mesmo se pudesse escolher, escolheria levar a culpa a fazer a namorada sofrer mais do que já sofrera com a história. Eram adultas, independentes e vacinadas: podiam fazer o que bem quisessem da própria vida.

Foi com esse pensamento, juntamente com a consciência de que não seria capaz de forjar um sentimento por Ron que não era real e de ignorar seu amor por Pansy, que Hermione terminou o namoro com o rapaz e assumiu de vez seu _affair_ com a loira. Estava apaixonada, perdidamente apaixonada; a frase parecia um mantra que repetia há mais de um ano a todos que vinham lhe questionar sobre sua escandalosa decisão. Não ostentava seu namoro e muito menos o espalhava aos quatro ventos; mas quem não era íntimo dela, apenas juntava dois mais dois ao saber que ela e Pansy dividiam um apartamento e usavam alianças idênticas na mão direita.

Perdera a conta de com quantas pessoas se sentara para contar a história inteira; primeiro sua mãe, depois seu pai, então Ron, Harry, Ginny e Luna. Seus pais ficaram chocados, e ela tinha certeza que haviam passado umas boas horas chorando por sua revelação; mas segundo eles mesmos, já haviam se apaixonado e sabiam como era. Sua relação com eles não estava nenhum mar de rosas, porém as coisas estavam se normalizando com o passar do tempo. Apesar de não apoiar, eles aceitavam - e na visão de Hermione, era o máximo que ela poderia exigir.

Naturalmente, Ron tivera a pior reação. Rira, chorara, gritara e depois desaparatara com uma fúria que Hermione temeu que ele deixasse um braço ou uma perna para trás. O ruivo havia ido para sua casa e contado a notícia aos berros para quem quisesse ouvir; ao mesmo tempo em que a morena entendera, não podia deixar de achar sua reação deveras imatura. A novidade se alastrou como fogo em palha seca entre os membros da Ordem, mas os mais velhos tinham maturidade suficiente para não se intrometer no assunto - apenas Ginny e Tonks foram as mais trabalhosas para Hermione.

Harry, surpreendentemente, a apoiara. O jovem se dividia sem saber a quem prestar auxílio, mas arrumara um sábio meio-termo entre Hermione e Ron; além de ter seus próprios problemas, como o desejo de se casar com Ginny e as recusas da garota. Naturalmente, era uma idéia impensável enquanto a ruiva não completava dezessete anos, mas depois de muita insistência Harry conseguiu pôr um anel no dedo de Ginny e marcar a data do casamento. Vê-los juntos só não era romântico porque chegava a ser cômico.

Hermione terminou o café com pressa e foi até seu escritório, sentando-se e suspirando sobre dezenas de pergaminhos, livros e anotações. Faria o relatório sobre a maldição de sufocamento o mais rápido possível, pois ainda tinha que ir até A Toca prestar auxílio a Harry e Ginny, voltar, arrumar seu cabelo, se maquiar e se trocar e rezar um terço para que Pansy resolvesse não chocar os convidados do casamento de alguma maneira.

Havia insistido tanto para a loira acompanhá-la que começava a se arrepender. Não queria deixá-la sozinha, não queria imaginá-la indo a algum pub desacompanhada, e não queria que ela provocasse alguma confusão no casamento - entretanto, sabia que confusões eram a especialidade de Pansy. Ainda não sabia se a quase tentativa de assassinato que Ron cometera ao ver Pansy pela primeira vez desde o fim de seu namoro se devia ao descontrole do ruivo ou a algo que a loira lhe respondera baixo, depois de ser ofendida.

Também não queria saber; apenas desejava que a festa pudesse ser agradável e divertida, sem nenhum contratempo. Lembrou-se, de repente, que Pansy havia escondido o vestido que comprara para ir à cerimônia, e ela não tinha a menor idéia de como era o modelo. Hermione coçou a testa, apreensiva, mas ao invés de reclamar, sorriu para si mesma. Não conseguia deixar de sentir que morar com a loira fora uma das melhores decisões da sua vida; Pansy era adoravelmente subversiva.

ooo

Hermione ainda estava vestida normalmente, quando aparatou no terreno dos Weasleys. Andou calmamente pelo lugar que estava sendo freneticamente organizado e entrou na casa torta, cuja porta estava aberta, chamando por Molly.

Quem lhe respondeu foi Ron, que apareceu na sala acompanhado de Harry. Ela o cumprimentou educadamente, tentando ignorar seu olhar frio, e abraçou Harry, que era um poço de excitação e ansiedade.

- Oi, Mione, que bom que você pôde vir. - Ele disse, e lhe sorriu, acentuando a cicatriz que ganhara perto do olho. - Todas as mulheres estão reunidas com Ginny; preciso da sua ajuda. Não sei que flor eu ponho no bolso do paletó... - Abriu a mão, que tinha três flores esmagadas: uma branca, uma rosa e outra roxa.

- São todas iguais. - Ron disse rispidamente, fitando as flores com a testa franzida. - São só de cores diferentes. Ele está fazendo drama por tudo. - A despeito de seu rosto, Hermione sorriu e tentou ajeitar as mechas negras e confusas de Harry.

- Ora, isso é fácil de se resolver... Por que a dúvida? - Harry a incentivou a subir as escadas com eles, enquanto falava sem parar. A bengala de Ron, sua nova companheira desde a guerra, estalava nos degraus de madeira.

- O problema é que a decoração da festa é branca, as flores são cor de rosa e Ginny acha que vai colocar um vestido roxo... Eu sei, é besteira, mas eu quero que tudo saia direito; ela teimou tanto com esse casamento, não quero que ela reclame. Aliás, a Luna está lá com ela, disse que parece uma maluca; e olha, foi a Luna que disse. Eu não tenho certeza nem que ela vai aparecer... No próprio casamento, dá pra acreditar?

Hermione segurou o riso, passando a mão pelas costas do amigo compreensivamente.

- Harry, ela te ama. Fica calmo. - Tossiu um pouco, adentrando no quarto chocantemente laranja de Ron. - Tudo isso faz parte de um plano diabólico que ela fez porque você não quis namorar com ela antes. - Ele a fitou, com as sobrancelhas muito altas, e ela desatou a rir; Harry jogou as flores em sua direção, resmungando qualquer coisa, antes de olhar no relógio. Ron sentou-se na cama, e seus olhos fitavam o chão com uma insistência estranha. Não conseguia olhar Hermione sem que uma onda de dor, raiva e tristeza lhe corroesse.

- Harry! - Uma voz masculina o chamou do térreo, e ele foi até o corrimão rapidamente. Avistou Fred, acenando para ele. - Desça aqui, não sabemos onde o altar vai ficar... Ginny mudou de idéia tantas vezes que ninguém mais lembra, está doidinha. - Ele virou-se para o quarto novamente.

- Eu volto já. - Disse, e sumiu da vista dos dois com rapidez. Um clima desagradável imperou no cômodo, e Hermione tinha a impressão que Ron a olhava, mas o ruivo estava com o rosto virado para baixo e a franja longa nos olhos, tornando impossível obter a confirmação. Ficava chateada de, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, não conseguir restabelecer sua amizade com ele; amava Ron como amigo, e sentia uma falta sincera de sua companhia.

- Ela vem? - Ele perguntou repentinamente, e Hermione estava tão absorta nos seus pensamentos que não ouviu da primeira vez. - Ela vem? - Ron repetiu, soando terrivelmente mau-humorado.

- Sim. - Respondeu cordialmente. - Espero que sim. Hoje vai ser a primeira grande festa depois do fim da guerra.

- Harry convidou ela? - O homem rebateu, obviamente querendo que a resposta fosse não; mas Hermione apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, exasperada.

- Sim, Ron, convidou; e eu a convenci a vir. - Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, e ele continuou a fitá-la por trás dos fios de cabelo quase sem se mover. - Honestamente... Quando é que você vai superar isso, Ronald?

Ele ergueu o rosto e tirou a franja da testa, finalmente encarando-a; seu rosto parecia esculpido em pedra, com uma expressão carrancuda. Era a primeira conversa aberta e razoavelmente civilizada que tinham em muitos meses sobre o assunto.

- Você me trocou por uma mulher, Hermione. - Sua voz grave soou, e ele pensou em algo equivalentemente ruim para lhe dizer. - Quanto tempo você levaria para superar caso eu te trocasse por... Draco Malfoy? - A morena piscou com força, mirando o teto por alguns momentos, antes de responder.

- Não sei. Eu ficaria magoada e com raiva, mas uma hora eu iria perceber que seu namoro não precisa estar fatalmente ligado à nossa amizade. - Replicou, um pouco nervosa. - Nunca disse que quis o que aconteceu, Ron; mas aconteceu, e ponto. Pensei que nós fôssemos amigos, antes de qualquer outra coisa. - Completou, sua voz soando chateada, e ele fez um gesto incompreensível.

- Eu também pensei! Mas amigos não fazem o que _você_ fez! - Ron retrucou imediatamente, se irritando. - Sabe lá Deus quantas vezes eu pensei em você enquanto você estava com aquela cadela!

- Não chame ela de cadela. - Hermione replicou entre os dentes. - E o que você preferiria: que eu continuasse com você te traindo quando virasse as costas? O que seria pior?... Ah, Ron, pelo amor de Deus. Eu me apaixonei. - Ela quase choramingou no fim da frase. - Eu me apaixonei e não pude fazer nada. Mas eu fui honesta com você.

Ele cruzou os braços também, olhando para os lados de forma desconfortável, e Hermione desistiu. Talvez dali a uns dez ou vinte anos ele pudesse entender o que ela passara.

- Eu sei disso. - Ron falou depois do que pareceu uma eternidade. - Sei que você foi honesta, mas não justifica. Nada justifica. - Ele coçou a cabeça sob o olhar da morena. - Eu fico louco de raiva quando penso nisso, mas sei que você era minha amiga muito antes de tudo isso acontecer. Só não entendo; eu não _consigo_ entender como tudo mudou assim. - Estalou os dedos querendo demonstrar rapidez e voltou à mesma posição, parecendo muito magoado. Hermione por um ínfimo momento desejou que nada tivesse mudado e todos pudessem estar bem como antes, mas o pensamento logo sumiu quando ela fitou a aliança prateada que levava na mão direita, e suspirou.

- Apenas mudou, Ron. Não porque eu quis, ou porque ela quis. Mas eu não acho que as coisas entre nós têm que continuar assim... Olha para nós, brigando sobre nossos problemas no casamento de Harry e Ginny! - Argumentou suavemente. - A gente devia comemorar por eles, se divertir, aproveitar.

Os olhos de Ron, quando fitaram os de Hermione, pareciam mais calmos do que ela havia visto em muito tempo. Ele concordou, balançando a cabeça, e molhou os lábios antes de dizer:

- Tudo bem, então. Vamos fazer uma trégua. Só hoje, vamos colaborar com a festa e esquecer essa droga toda. - Hermione sorriu sem conseguir se segurar, e ele esboçou um sorriso desanimado para ela também. - Senão, é capaz de Ginny nos usar como desculpa pra desistir.

- Sabe, eu não duvidaria. - Respondeu, alegre, e foi com um alívio imenso que notou o clima leve que se instalou no quarto.

ooo

- Está pronta? - Hermione perguntou através da porta, impaciente. Não conseguia acreditar que Pansy tivera quase o dia inteiro para se arrumar e usara-o para dormir.

- Quase. Espera um pouco, Hermione! - Pansy redargüiu, de dentro do quarto. - Que pressa! Você insistiu tanto para que eu fosse, agora faça o favor de esperar.

A morena olhou o relógio dourado mais uma vez, e suspirou.

- A única pessoa que pode chegar atrasada num casamento é a noiva. - Continuou, batendo os nós dos dedos na madeira, apoiada contra a porta. - E eu sou a madrinha. Vamos, Pansy! - Gemeu, e quase caiu quando a porta se abriu.

- Pronto. - A loira replicou, e Hermione não conseguiu formular uma resposta. Mirou a outra de cima a baixo, surpresa, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Nossa, você está linda. - Pansy vestia o que parecia ser um vestido simples, preto e longo, de um discreto decote canoa na frente. Ainda assim, estava estonteante; usava um batom neutro e seus olhos estavam maquiados de negro, contrastando com as íris claras. Na mão, carregava uma capa também negra de veludo. O conjunto total estava muito bom. - Estava rezando para você não exagerar. - Hermione disse, rindo.

Pansy lhe sorriu, o velho sorriso maldoso, e jogou os cabelos loiros para o lado com um movimento sedutor.

- Então pode parar de agradecer. - Disse, e se virou, revelando um decote tão profundo nas costas que levantava dúvidas sobre a presença de roupa íntima. Apenas duas faixas cruzadas de tecido seguravam o vestido, e Pansy ficou satisfeitíssima quando fitou Hermione e viu sua boca aberta.

- Não, não, não, não... - A morena balançou a cabeça. - Não mesmo. Nem pensar. - A loira andou até a porta, e a beijou na bochecha enquanto saía, ignorando suas reclamações. - Estou falando sério, Pansy... Volte aqui!

- A propósito, apesar desse seu vestido sem graça, você também está linda, Hermione. Fica maravilhosa com essa cor. - Disse, descendo as escadas. Hermione desceu rápido atrás dela, seus saltos estalando nos degraus. Usava um vestido modesto, de um roxo muito bonito, com decote arredondado e mangas curtas feitas de renda. Seu cabelo estava preso para cima num coque fixado por magia, e sua face carregava uma maquiagem suave, que realçava sua beleza natural.

- Pansy, vão querer matar você! - Falou, aflita, quando alcançou a outra. Pansy lhe puxou pela cintura e roubou um beijo longo, que a fez se calar momentaneamente; Hermione gemeu quando o beijo acabou, aquietando-se.

- Boba, você não entendeu? Estou assim por sua causa. - Pansy murmurou, perto dos seus lábios. - Porque, quando perguntarem "Foi ela que trocou o namorado por outra mulher?", olhem para mim e digam "Ah, agora entendi". - Hermione não achou graça na piada; estava preocupada demais para achar o assunto engraçado. Passou a mão pelo rosto da loira com suavidade, tentando não pensar na enorme bola de neve que seu relacionamento se tornara.

Pansy sabia no que Hermione estava pensando. Provavelmente estava com medo de que Ronald tentasse assassiná-la - fato que quase acontecera na primeira vez que se encontraram desde o fim da guerra. Deprimente havia sido a única palavra que ocorrera a Pansy para defini-lo; não por causa da cicatriz no rosto ou tampouco pela bengala que o ajudava a caminhar, uma vez que Harry também desfilava cicatrizes e seqüelas. Seu comportamento era o que o fazia ser digno de pena.

Porém a loira não nutria esse sentimento; regozijava-se de pensar que Hermione amava-a o bastante para assumi-la diante de todos os seus amigos. Queria estar linda não para ofuscá-la, mas para a morena poder se vangloriar de sua namorada. Ao menos, teria um motivo facilmente visível para responder as perguntas dos intrometidos.

Hermione desistiu de dissuadir Pansy a trocar de roupa - apenas a fez colocar a capa e se certificou de que a loira estivesse com a varinha em um local de fácil acesso, caso Ron bebesse um pouco demais; então aparatou para A Toca segurando sua mão.

Só havia visto o lugar tão bonito no casamento de Bill e Fleur. Grandes tendas se estendiam pelo terreno d'A Toca, suportadas por pilares de marfim rodeados por flores. Um palco ainda vazio, porém muito iluminado, chamava a atenção no lugar; uma grande pista de dança se estendia à sua frente, convidativa. Sob outras tendas, havia mesas redondas e pequenas, balcões grandes recebendo bandejas de comida e cadeiras postadas diante de um lindo altar também em marfim. Arranjos de flores coloridas espalhavam-se, e tudo parecia brilhar.

Jornalistas rodeavam o lugar como abelhas, desesperados por alguma boa foto ou declaração, mas estavam magicamente impedidos de adentrar no terreno. As duas admiraram o lugar por algum tempo, que ainda continha apenas funcionários dando os toques finais ao lugar. Hermione deixou Pansy a contragosto do lado de fora, e entrou na casa para cumprir suas obrigações de madrinha. A loira contentou-se em caminhar pelas tendas, examinando o ambiente.

Logo na sala, Hermione encontrara Charlie, Molly, Arthur e Fred, e fora recebida calorosamente. Ginny gritou seu nome do segundo andar, e ela subiu rapidamente, encontrando Ron no corredor.

O ruivo não disse nada; apenas a fitou, piscou amigavelmente e continuou caminhando. Hermione entrou no quarto e foi recebida com um abraço apertado demais para ser de felicidade.

- Mione! - Ginny gritou no seu ouvido, e a morena fez uma careta. - Onde você se meteu?! - A ruiva a agitou pelos braços, parecendo louca, a grinalda torta na sua cabeça. - Você demorou demais! Os convidados vão chegar daqui a dez minutos e eu nem decidi o que vou vestir! - Soltou-a e mirou quatro vestidos estendidos na sua cama, se movendo ansiosamente. - Cada uma acha que eu devia colocar um vestido diferente antes da cerimônia, e eu não sei qual escolher. Casamento, casamento, que idéia... Como eu fui concordar com isso...

Tonks riu, sorrindo para Hermione, que cumprimentou ela e Luna.

- Tivemos que tirar Molly daqui. - A mulher de cabelo rosa disse, e apontou para Ginny. - Está vendo ela? A mãe estava três vezes pior.

- Eu não consegui agüentar a gritaria. - Disse Luna, fitando Hermione com os seus grandes olhos azuis, usando um vestido rosa tão forte que chegava a doer os olhos. - Eu disse a Ginny para escolher o vestido azul, ela tem que combinar com o céu, mas ela quis esperar você.

Hermione suspirou, sob o olhar desesperado de Ginny, que agitava uma mão em direção aos vestidos. _Casamento_, pensou, e riu sozinha.

ooo

- Pansy. - A loira deu um pulo, surpresa, saindo de seu devaneio. Remus e Molly estavam a seu lado, e ela se perguntou como não tinha reparado neles antes. A mulher parecia ligeiramente contrariada com sua presença, mas Remus sorria-lhe de uma forma acolhedora.

- Não fique aí, Parkinson, a festa nem começou. - Molly disse, se esforçando para ser simpática, e ela bateu os cílios displicentemente.

- Olá, Sra. Weasley. Estou só tomando um ar. - Replicou, olhando as pequenas flores que pareciam estar em todo canto.

- Vamos, não fique parada de pé, como se fosse parte da decoração. - A ruiva respondeu, um pouco mais aberta. - Entre e tome alguma coisa.

Pansy não conseguiu controlar sua reação: fitou-a com os olhos arregalados, e Remus riu diante de sua expressão. A matriarca Weasley apenas sorriu com alguma dificuldade e acenou para ela seguí-la, enquanto lhe dava as costas e andava de volta para a casa. Vencida, Pansy caminhou atrás dela com Remus ao seu lado, conversando amenidades.

Estava perto da entrada quando pousou a mão no ombro do lobisomem e lhe apertou, sussurrando para ele:

- Remus... - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Você jura que eles não vão me devorar? - O homem riu sonoramente, negando com a cabeça, e ela engoliu em seco antes de pisar dentro d'A Toca.

Estava acostumada a sentir-se o prato principal de um jantar - e não no bom sentido - mas nada podia prepará-la para o que encontrara na sala de estar da pequena casa. Pessoas alegres, falantes e risonhas, cujas reações ao vê-la foram apenas um aceno de cabeça ou um sorriso distraído. Pansy havia grudado em Remus, pensando que este era o único ser confiável do lugar, mas a sensação de perigo passara. Apenas os olhos azuis de Ronald, fulminando-a, pareciam ser contrários à sua presença.

A loira cumprimentou os membros daquela família com a mesma tranqüilidade e frieza habituais, e sentou-se, aceitando um copo de hidromel que Arthur lhe oferecia. Talvez fosse a vontade de dormir mais um pouco, talvez não; mas estava estranhamente propensa a devanear aquele dia. Mirou o copo por alguns segundos, divagando.

Hidromel, era o que estava bebendo. A vodca havia sido sua companhia nos piores momentos de sua existência; e o whisky havia lhe proporcionado os melhores acontecimentos e revelações da sua vida. Mas já não precisava de nenhuma bebida alcoólica - hidromel era mais que suficiente para satisfazê-la, uma vez que andava permanentemente embriagada desde que se apaixonara por Hermione. Sorriu para si mesma, pensando no apartamento que dividiam; sua opção favorita, nos últimos meses, era ficar sóbria para desfrutar de cada olhar, cada beijo, cada riso de Hermione. Os pés quentes da mulher encostados nos seus pés gelados, sua inexplicável alegria de manhã que contaminava o mau humor matinal de Pansy, sua mania de dormir com alguma luz acesa contrastando com o gosto da loira pela escuridão total.

Finalmente bebeu do copo, sendo convidada por Remus e Charlie a participar de uma conversa. As Esquisitonas, sim, formavam uma ótima banda, era mesmo uma sorte terem o dia vago para tocar no casamento. Ginny não obrigara todas as madrinhas a vestir uma só cor, achava brega, e com razão; Harry ainda não tinha dado as caras, passara quase o dia inteiro trancado no quarto de Ron, nervoso e irritantemente feliz. Entre uma frase ou outra, Pansy pegava Ron fitando-a, com a mão no bolso, e sorria cinicamente para ele.

_O que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?_ Pensou, enquanto corria os olhos pela sala cheia de ruivos. Apesar de tudo, se sentiu feliz; feliz de fazer parte de um evento, mesmo que fosse apenas uma cerimônia de casamento. Feliz e também aliviada - não queria ir desde o início, prevendo um ataque em massa contra sua pessoa, mas Hermione insistira na idéia falando que seria legal, ela iria se divertir, muito tempo já havia se passado, etc. No fim, estava feliz por sua namorada estar certa.

Os Weasleys foram ficando cada vez mais ansiosos e agitados conforme os convidados iam chegando, e Pansy foi novamente arrastada por Remus para fora d'A Toca. Andou um pouco, conversou com alguns ex-alunos de Hogwarts, bebeu alguns goles de champanhe, respondeu positivamente a um atrevido que questionou sobre seu "caso" com Hermione. Estava ficando entediada quando esta surgiu do nada, tocando seu braço, sorrindo alegremente.

- Aí está você. - Disse, e Pansy apenas acenou com a cabeça. - Você não tem idéia do que está sendo ficar no quarto com Ginny. Ela está simplesmente histérica, além de ficar praguejando contra o casamento.

- E isso é alguma novidade? - Pansy replicou, sorrindo. - Ela vai se casar, Hermione, tenha um pouco de paciência; e ainda por cima com Harry Potter. Eu, no lugar dela, estaria apavorada. - A morena rolou os olhos, bem-humorada, e pescou uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um garçom. O ruído da festa havia aumentado consideravelmente, e a iluminação ia ficando mais forte conforme o sol se punha.

- Harry, em compensação, está nas nuvens. Não liga para mais nada; parece um bobo, piscando e falando da Ginny. Acho que quem vai chorar no altar é ele. - Hermione continuou, andando devagar com Pansy para perto do buffet.

- Bem, eu choraria; não de alegria, mas choraria e _muito_. - A loira fez graça, e a outra acenou com a mão para ela, sorvendo o líquido borbulhante.

- Ora, para quem não queria vir você está bem alegre. - Pansy a imitou, e acenou para algum lugar à sua esquerda.

- Não acredito, é o Grant. Oliver Grant; um idiota brilhante, eu fazia dupla de Feitiços com ele. Quem o convidou? - Puxou Hermione pela mão, desviando-se dos outros, enquanto um rapaz moreno acenava de volta. Parou no meio do caminho apenas para responder-lhe. - E claro que eu estou alegre. Não fui atacada até agora. - Sorriu, exibindo os dentes, enquanto retomava seu caminho, seguida por uma Hermione animada e falante.

ooo

- Deus, quantas vezes vou ter de falar? Ele é não um produto para ser trocado, pare de falar assim. - Hermione repetiu pelo o que lhe pareceu a milésima vez, e olhou aborrecidamente para Lavender. A loira encolheu os ombros.

- Ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Mas então, se você deu o fora nele, ele está livre? - Sorriu um sorriso amarelo, e a morena fitou-a acidamente.

- Está; mas não para você. - Lavender ficou séria. - Ron merece coisa muito melhor. - Finalizou, balançando a cabeça e dando as costas à mulher. Parou perto de Fleur, que admirava Harry e Ginny dançando com um ar de melancolia, e fitou o casal também.

Fleur olhou-a momentaneamente, ensaiando um sorriso, e voltou a mirar os dois rodopiando felizes pela pista. A festa ia a todo vapor; muitas pessoas estavam dançando também, desinibidas provavelmente por causa do champanhe. Hermione batia o pé no ritmo da música, enquanto quatro mulheres tocavam sobre o palco e uma jovem cantava com empolgação; até Molly se rendera, dançando com seu marido.

Pansy engatara uma conversa apaixonada com Remus e um outro funcionário do Ministério, amigo de Arthur; gesticulava, inclinava a cabeça, ria às vezes. Hermione apenas fitava-a, silenciosamente contente, sua expressão doce. Fitar Pansy fazia-a perceber que tudo, absolutamente tudo, valera a pena. A loira notou os olhos castanhos dela colados em si; retribuiu o olhar e deu uma piscadela, voltando a conversar por apenas mais alguns minutos.

Ron andava ao redor dos outros, às vezes se metendo em alguma conversa ou fazendo alguma piada; estava contrariado com a presença de Pansy, mas - a que custo, só ele sabia - estava se controlando e praticando sua sociabilidade. Algumas vezes, cruzava com Hermione e lhe dava o olhar mais pacífico que conseguia, fazendo a morena ficar grata e admirada pelo seu esforço.

A banda começou a tocar uma música lenta, e a jovem vocalista iniciou uma letra em francês - _perrfeitament_, segundo Fleur. Pansy se afastou da conversa e começou a contornar a pista de dança, os olhos conectados aos de Hermione, e uma expressão no rosto que fez a morena sorrir incontrolavelmente. Quando Pansy chegou perto, já sem a capa e atraindo dezenas de olhares para suas costas nuas, apenas sorriu misteriosamente para Hermione e disse:

- A senhorita gostaria de dançar? - Perguntou charmosamente, e a outra negou com a cabeça.

- Não seja maluca, Pansy. - Hermione tentava reprimir seu sorriso sem sucesso; a loira se aproximava dela muito lentamente.

- Ah, vamos, eu sei que você quer... - Ergueu a mão e a estendeu, mostrando o pulso branco. - Só essa música.

Fosse apenas paranóia ou não, Hermione sentiu que estavam sendo mais olhadas do que deveriam; mirou a mão pálida da outra e suspirou.

- Pansy... - Avisou, fechando os olhos brevemente, quase numa prece.

- Essa música é tão romântica. Não faça essa desfeita comigo. - A outra replicou, usando todo o charme que conseguia, e Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como você sabe que é romântica? - Perguntou, perspicaz, e Pansy desviou os olhos para o lado antes de responder.

- É francesa. Tem que ser. - Riu levemente, piscando devagar. Sua mão ainda se sustentava no ar, e ela completou num sussurro. - Não me deixe assim, esperando...

Hermione cerrou os dentes; pegou mais uma taça de champanhe de outro garçom e tomou seu conteúdo de uma só vez, devolvendo-a para a bandeja e perdendo a conta de quantas já consumira. Respirou fundo e deu a mão para Pansy, que sorriu vitoriosa. Ela a conduziu para a pista, e a morena sentiu seu rosto e seu pescoço ruborizarem violentamente conforme pousava a outra mão no ombro da namorada; tentava desesperadamente não olhar ao redor e contabilizar quantas pessoas estavam mirando-as. e disse entre os dentes:

- Você vai me pagar. - Pansy sorriu levemente, agarrando sua cintura e iniciando a dança.

- Tenho certeza disso.

Harry repentinamente pegou Ginny no colo, fazendo-a soltar um grito de susto e puxar todas as atenções; e Hermione sentiu que tinha uma dívida eterna com o amigo por seu ato de clemência.

- Só tente parecer menos com uma condenada indo à forca. - Pansy murmurou, fazendo-a rir e relaxar um pouco. Viu de relance que Ron fitava-as com os olhos injetados, parado como uma estátua perto da pista; porém acreditou que seria melhor ignorar sua expressão do que deixar margem a uma briga. Não levou muito tempo para esquecê-lo e apreciar a dança.

- Até que não está sendo tão ruim, você é uma ótima dançarina. - Falou, balançando-se ao ritmo da melodia. - E a cantora é uma graça. - A mão de Pansy apertou a sua imediata e inconscientemente. - A voz dela, claro. - Hermione completou, rindo, e a loira fez um careta.

- Engraçadinha. - Girou com Hermione, e as duas já não chamavam tanta atenção assim. Talvez pelo seu descompromisso com terceiros, talvez pelo excesso de taças de champanhe, tampouco se importavam com a pouca atenção que chamavam; estavam simplesmente felizes.

- Sabe, Pansy, não estou brava... Mas isso não significa que vou deixar isso barato. - Hermione murmurou perto do seu ouvido. - Não me admiraria se amanhã virássemos capa de alguma revista idiota.

- Que seja. - A outra respondeu perto do seu ouvido. - Se isso acontecer, vou sair na rua ainda mais contente. Sou a namorada da futura Primeira-Ministra da Magia. - Disse, a voz orgulhosa.

- Oh, pare com isso. - Hermione redargüiu. - Se isso acontecer, aí é que não serei Primeira-Ministra. - Riu, e pousou um beijo atrevido no pescoço da loira. - O único cargo que quero, eu já tenho. - Se afastou apenas o suficiente para fitá-la, e seus olhos transmitiam um carinho imenso. Pansy sorriu, e replicou:

- Ah, que linda. Acredito em você. - Molhou os lábios e retribuiu com um olhar intenso e apaixonado. - Mas você está ficando bêbada.

Hermione riu, dando-se conta do quando amava sua vida. Pansy ficou muda e voltou a dançar, sem esperar resposta; mas apesar disso, a voz da morena soou melodiosa e despreocupada quando ela replicou:

- Isso não muda nada... Mas provavelmente estou.


End file.
